


Pole Dance ~ Direk Dansı

by Ningyoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Pole Dancing, Romantic Comedy
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyoo/pseuds/Ningyoo
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, striptiz kulübünde Pole Dance yapan bir dansçıdır.Pole Dance ile muhteşem Wushu hareketlerini birleştiren Tao her gece nefes kesici showlar yapmaktadır.Showlardan birisinde, bir SM çalışanı onu görür ve EXO'dan teklif gelir. Teklif EXO'nun arkasında Pole Dance yapmasıdır.Tao bu teklifi kabul edecek mi?EXO üyeleri Tao'yu kabul edecek mi? Yoksa ona bir 'sürtük' muamelesi mi yapacaklar?*O gece, kulübe tesadüfen gitmiştim.Çığlıklar içerisinde sahneye birisi çıktı. Işıklar yandığında üzerindeki pelerini bir kenara fırlattı.Uzun boyu, beyaz teni,eyeliner ile çekici bir hale getirilmiş gözleri ve dudağındaki belirli belirsiz rujuyla muhteşem bir görüntüye sahipti.Direğe tutundu ve tırmanmaya başladı.Deri şortu üzerine yapışmış, tüm hatlarını sergiliyordu. Direğin tepesine çıktığında ellerini bıraktı,bacaklarıyla direği kavradı ve bir yay gibi geriye doğru yere eğildi.Yerden wushu sopasını aldı ve direğin üzerinde muhteşem harketler yaptı. Finalde, tek elinde wushu sopasıyla direğin üstünde döndü döndü..Elindeki sopayı yere attı ve bacaklarını sardığı direğin üzerinden dudaklarını yalayarak aşağıya kaydı.Işıklar kapandı ve yeniden yandığındaSahnede sadece şortu vardı!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Huang Zi Tao, striptiz kulübünde Pole Dance (Direk Dansı) yapan bir dansçıdır.

 

Pole Dance ile muhteşem Wushu hareketlerini birleştiren Tao, her gece nefes kesici showlar yapmaktadır...

 

Show esnasında orada olan bir SM çalışanının dikkatini çeker ve EXO'dan teklif gelir.

 

Teklif EXO'nun arkasında Pole Dance yapmasıdır...

 

*******

_Tao bu teklifi kabul edecek mi? EXO üyeleri Tao'yu kabul edecek mi? Yoksa ona bir 'sürtük' muamelesi mi yapacaklar?_

 

*******

 

**O gece, o kulübe tesadüfen gitmiştim.**

**Çığlıklar içerisinde sahneye birisi çıktı.**

**Işıklar yandığında üzerindeki pelerini bir kenara fırlattı...**

**Uzun boyu, beyaz teni, eyeliner ile çekici bir hale getirilmiş gözleri ve dudağındaki belirli belirsiz rujuyla muhteşem bir görüntüye sahipti...**

**Direğe tutundu ve tırmanmaya başladı...**

**Deri şortu üzerine yapışmış, tüm hatlarını sergiliyordu.**

**Direğin tepesine çıktığında ellerini bıraktı, bacaklarıyla direği kavradı ve bir yay gibi yere eğildi.**

**Yerden wushu sopasını aldı ve direğin üzerinde muhteşem harketler yaptı.**

**Finalde, tek elinde wushu sopasıyla direğin üstünde döndü... döndü...**

**Elindeki sopayı yere attı ve bacaklarını sardığı direğin üzerinden dudaklarını yalayarak aşağıya kaydı...**

**Işıklar kapandı ve yeniden yandığında,**

**_Sahnede sadece şortu vardı!!!_ **

**Sonra anlam veremediğim başka bir kalabalık oldu.**

**Kulüpteki erkekler sahneye yaklaştı. Kızlar bir kenara toplandı. Ufak çığlıklar, el çırpma hareketleri yaptılar. Herkes ayağa kalkınca ben de hareketlendim ve oraya yöneldim.**

**Işıklar tekrar söndüğünde sadece sahnenin arkasındaki beyaz bir paravana aydınlatma verildi.**

**Herkes gibi benim de gözlerim yerinden fırlayacaktı. Üzerime basan ateş terlememe neden oldu ve...**

**Paravanın arkasında o seksi çocuk tekrar direkle dans etmeye başladı. Şortu hâlâ sahnedeydi ve tekrar giyinecek kadar vakti olmamıştı.**

**Şuan orada tamamen çıplak bir şekilde direkle dans etme ihtimali bile hepimizi azdırmıştı.**

**Sahnenin önünde ayakta duranlar -bir çoğu çiftti- birbirlerini okşamaya başladılar. Karanlıkta olsa bazıları kendini ele veriyordu. Yalnız olan tek kişi bendim sanki... Yutkundum ve elim önümde oluşan kabarıklığa gitti... Şuan yanımda yalnız birisi olsaydı eminim bana dokunmasına izin verirdim!..**

**Herkes gibi benimde gözlerim kalçalarında kasıklarındaydı. Penisin direğe sürtüyor olma ihtimali bile beni delirtmişti.**

**Gösteri bittiğinde paravan karartıldı ve ışıklar yandığında artık orada kimse yoktu...**

 

**Sahneye genç, yakışıklı ve kaslı bir erkek çıktı. Şortu eline aldı ve bu sefer herkes elinde para sallamaya başladı! Bazıları Euro vermeyi teklif ediyordu.**

 

**_Bu şortlar her gösteriden sonra satılıyor muydu?!!_ **

**Ön sıralarda şapkalı, yüzünde maske olan,  vücudu seksi ve fit gözüken birisi çek salladı.**

**Sahnedeki yakışıklı çeke baktı ve bağırdı:**

**"SATILDI!"**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

*******


	2. Bölüm - 1

**BÖLÜM - 1**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**    
  


Az önce menajer ne demişti? On bir genç birbirine bakıyordu. Şaşkın, mutsuz ve sıkıntılı bir ifadeyle. 

Soo konuşmaya başladı "arkamızda striptiz ve wushu yapan bir erkek... Bu eğlenceli olabilir..."

"ve yarı çıplak" diye ekledi Baekhyun.

Elindeki defteri Soo'ya attıktan sonra Kris sinirle konuştu "hayır, bence bu iğrenç!"

Soo defteri aldı. Kris yine muhteşem! çizimlerinden birisini yapmıştı...

Önde on bir tane Cin Ali,  _-sanırım dans ediyorlardı-_  arkada direk olduğunu düşündüğü bir şeyin? üzerinde başka bir Cin Ali...

Diğerleri de resme baktılar ve Baekhyun karnını tutarak gülmeye başladı. Kris'in ölümcül bakışları umrunda değildi. Bu komikti. 

"Tanrım! Kris bu ne?.."

Kris sinirle "sahnede böyle gözükeceğiz işte!" dedi.

Luhan, "normalde de böyle gözüküyorsak   
 _-Cin Ali'leri işaret etti-_ bu kabus zaten" dedi. 

Baekhyun konuyu unutmuş, gülerken resmi diğerlerine tekrar tekrar gösteriyordu. 

"Burada" dedi gülmesini engellemeye çalışarak. 

"Buradaki zavallı Cin Ali! Tanrım, Kris bu kocaman direği onun kıçına sokmak zorunda mıydın?"

Resmi incelediklerinde Kris hariç hepsi gülmeye başlamıştı. Perspektif özürlü Kris, direği gerçekten çocuğun  _-cin ali_ _, Tao?_ _-_ kıçına sokmuş gibiydi. 

Soo biraz daha inceledi ve yüzünü ekşitti:

"Beyler! Daha da kötüsü, kıçından giren şey ağzından çıkmış gibi! Bu mümkün olabilir mi!"

Kahkahalar tekrar dayanılmaz bir seviyeye geldiğinde Kris ayaklandı. 

Elden ele gezen defterini Jongin'in elinden kaptı. 

"Siz  _sanattan_  ne anlarsınız ki! O sürtüğü asla kabul etmeyeceğim!."

Diğerleri bir süre daha gülmeye devam etti. Baekhyun arada " _sanat_ " diyordu ve kahkahalar hızlanıyordu. Sonunda sustuklarında Soo sordu, 

_"Peki siz onu kabul ediyor musunuz?"_

Küçük bir tartışmayla neredeyse hepsi onu istemediklerine karar vermişlerdi ama denemek zorundaydılar. Çünkü çoktan karar alınmıştı. 

*******

**ÖNCEKİ GECE:**

Tao merakla sordu "kimmiş beni görmek isteyen? Eğer diğerleri gibi onunla yatmamı istiyorsa hemen geri gönder!"

"Bir tekliften bahsediyor ama öyle birşey değil sanırım."

**MENAJER ANLATIYOR:**

Bir kaç dakika sonra odadan içeri girdim. O seksi çocuk şu an daha sevimli ve normal gözüküyordu. Az önce herkes gibi ben de onu becermeyi hayal ederken azmıştım. Ama şu an hiçbir şey hissetmiyordum. 

_Üzerindeki bornozla koltuğa oturup_ _,_ _biraz bacağı açılana kadar!_

Onun konuşmasıyla uyandım.

"Beni izlemeyi bırakıp konuşur musun? Yorgunum."

Konuşmam lazımdı. Hemen konuşup buradan çıkmalıydım. Garip hissediyordum! 

"Bugün tesadüfen buraya geldim ve bu yaptığın şey..."

"Pole Dance! Ve wushu!" diye ekledi.   
  


"Peki, Pole Dance ve wushu... güzeldi. İlk defa gördüm böyle bir şey. Yarı..."

"Çünkü ilk defa ben yaptım" dedi lafımı keserek. Önemsememeye çalıştım ve devam ettim. 

"Yarın şirketle görüşeceğim, karşılıklı kabul ederseniz... Yani şirket ve sen..."

Bu esnada ona kartvizitimi uzattım. İlgileniyordu. 

"Ooo... Muhteşem  **EXO** " dedi ve devam etti. "Benim onlarla ne işim olabilir ki?"

"Onlar şarkı söylerken sende dansını yapabilirsin ve bu harika olur" dedim. 

Yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı. 

"Bunu düşünebilirim" dedi. 

Bu çocuk fazla mı sertti? Ya da ukala... belkide yaptığı işten dolayı kendini korumaya çalışıyordu. 

"Tamam" dedim. "Sabah bende şirketle konuşacağım. İkna olurlarsa senden onlar için dans etmeni isteyeceğim."

Onayladı ve numarasını alıp odadan çıktım. 

*******

Sabah şirkette görüşmelerimi tamamlayıp onları ikna ettim. Birlikte Tao'nun akşamları çıktığı kulübe gittik. Bu saatte kapalıydı ama onun dansını gösterebileceği başka bir alternatif yoktu. 

Tao o minik şortuyla sahneye çıktı ve bu sefer EXO'nun Growl şarkısında dans etmeye başladı. Kareografisi mükemmeldi. Seçilme ihtimaliyle her hareketi denediği ve buna çalıştığı belliydi. 

Dansı bittiğinde ona hayran gözlerle bakan, bir kaç takım elbiseli adamlardık. Buraya ve dansa son derece aykırıydık. Yanımıza geldi hiç çekinmeden. Geçen akşam açık arttırmayla şortu satan çocuk da yanına bir t-shirtle geldi ve Tao hızla giyindi. 

Sonraki bir saat boyunca fiyat ve şartlar hakkında konuştuk. İki taraf içinde bir deneme süresi olacaktı. Belli olmayan bir deneme süresi... Asıl kontrat o zaman imzalanacaktı ve iki tarafta o tarihe kadar bu işten vazgeçerse herhangi bir yükümlülük altına girmeyecekti. 

Tao'ya gerekli tüm bilgileri verdim ve iki gün sonra görüşmek üzere sözleştik. 

*******

**2 GÜN SONRA:**

Heyecanlı değildim. Sadece gergindim. Bu binadan içeri adım atmak tüm hayatımı değiştirecek gibiydi. Yanımda büyük bir valiz vardı ve tüm sahip olduklarım bunun içindeydi. Valiz belki büyüktü ama içinde, hayatım boyunca sahip olduğum şeylerin olduğunu düşününce aslında çok da küçük kalıyordu...

Deneyecektim. Belki burada hayatımı bir valize sığdıramayacak kadar güzel şeylerle doldurabilirdim. Derin bir nefes aldım. Parlayan gökyüzüne baktım ve içeri girdim. 

Bugün her şey güzel olacaktı...

*******

Prosedürler olmayacağını düşünmüştüm ama yine de bir sürü evrak imzaladık. 

Tüm bu kağıt evrak işleri bittiğinde sonunda onlarla tanışma vakti de gelmişti. 

Gergin miydim? belki, biraz... ama sakin kalmalıydım. Bugün onlar için takım elbise bile giymiştim! Sahnedeki halimle tamamen tezat bir görüntü içindeydim. İlk izlenim önemliydi ve ben bunu ilk defa önemsiyordum...

Menajer yürürken onu takip ettim. Asansörle bir kaç kat yukarı çıktık. Koridorlardan ve bir sürü kapının önünden geçtik. Bir odanın önünde durduğunda orada olduklarını anladım. Tekrar derin bir nefes aldım ve artık içerideydim. 

Birbiriyle uğraşan on bir çocuk vardı bu odada. Kağıtlar havada uçuyor, toplantı masasının etrafında koşturuyorlardı. Bir şey beni rahatsız ediyordu. Hem de çok! ama ne olduğunu henüz bulamamıştım. 

Menajerin ikazıyla bize döndüler ve oturdular. Şimdi bana sorgulu gözlerle bakan on bir kişi vardı bu odada.

Menajer kendini tanıt dediğinde sadece, "Huang Zi Tao" diyebildim ve eğildim. Fazlasıyla ilgilenmeyecek gibi gözüküyorlardı. 

"Peki, ben çıkıyorum. Sizler konuşun ve birbirinizi tanımaya çalışın. Bir saat sonra yurdunuza döneceksiniz ve Tao'da sizinle artık orada yaşayacak."

Menajerin çıkışını izledik ve kapı kapandığında Kris cebinden çıkarttığı bir kağıdı bana doğru salladı. 

Resimdeki bendim. Direğin üzerinde, bir elinde wushu sopası ve üzerimde kısacık bir şortla... Bu mekanın buroşürüydü. Şaşkındım, resme bakıyordum. Kris elindeki kağıdı topakladı ve Kyungsoo'ya fırlattı. 

"O resimden farklı gözüküyorsun" dedi alayla, giysilerimi işaret ederek. 

Kırılmış mıydım? Garip hissediyordum. Beni yok sayıp aralarında kağıt savaşı yapmaya devam ettiler. Sıcaktı ve ben bayılacak gibi hissediyordum. Kravatımı gevşettiğimde, Kris beni gözetliyor gibi, 

"Giyinik kalamıyorsun galiba" dedi. 

O an beni huzursuz eden şeyi bulmuştum. Yüzümü buruşturdum ve gözlerimi kıstım kravatı çekiştirirken. Şu an korkunç gözüktüğümden emindim. 

"Siz" dedim elimle onları işaret ederken,

"Bu ufacık odada on bir kişi tepişiyorsunuz ve burası o kadar havasızki... İğrenç!" dedim. 

Hepsi afallamıştı. Bunu beklemiyorlardı. Belliydi. Cama yöneldim ve biraz araladım. Temiz hava yüzüme çarptığında rahatladım. Arkam onlara dönüktü ama beni izlediklerinden emindim. Elimi camın önüne koydum. Başımı eğdim ve hızlı hızlı nefes aldım. 

Kısa bir süre sonra eğlencelerine devam ettiler. Benden hoşlanmadılar ve beni sevmediler. Şu an buradan çıkıp gitmek isterken, bir tarafım kal ve mücadele et dedi. Resmî açıklamaya kadar, sabretmeye çalışacaktım ve gerçekten olmuyorsa bırakacaktım. 

Hayatımın en sıkıcı ve en uzun bir saati dolduğunda menajer geldi. Artık gitme vaktiydi. 

"Tao valizini arabaya indirdik" dedi. 

Teşekkür ettim ve kalabalığı   
-yani EXO'yu- takip ettim. Aşağı indiğimizde herkesin arabası koltuğu belliydi. Kendimi fazlalık gibi hissettim. Öyleydim de... Bana yer kalmamıştı. 

Menajer "Sen benimle geliyorsun" dedi. Onun arabasına gittim ve ufak yolculuğumuz başladı. 

"İyi anlaştınız mı?"

"Benimle ilgilenmediler..."

"Böyle olacağını tahmin etmiştik. Alışacaklar, onlara zaman ver."

"Umarım" dedim. Umarım...

***

Luhan ve Sehun'la aynı odada kalmak biraz beni rahatlatmıştı. En azından Luhan daha sıcak geliyordu. Sonraki saatlerde eşyalarımı yerleştirdim. Duş aldım. Yemek saatinde tekrar bir araya geldik, ben yokmuşum gibi davrandı bir çoğu... Yemekten sonra odama çekildim ve uzandım. Eminim bundan memnun olmuşlardı. Sabah erken kalkacaktım ve yorucu geçen bugünden sonra uyumak istiyordum. Düşünceler içindeyken uykuya daldım...

***

Sabah herkesten erken kalktım ve tek başıma çıktım. Dans antremanına onlardan önce başlamak istiyordum. 

Salonda bir saat kadar prova yaptıktan sonra çok terlediğim için üzerimi değiştirmeye gittim. 

Üzerimi değiştirirken içeriden gelen seslerle irkildim ve dinledim... Gelmişlerdi...

*******

İçeriye girdiklerinde hepsi şaşkındı. Kai üzüntüyle dans salonunun köşesini gösterdi. Oraya Tao için bir dans direği çoktan monte edilmişti. 

"Bu salon bizimdi! Nasıl böyle işgal eder!" dedi Kai. 

"Burada hâlâ nasıl rahat prova yapacağımızı düşünürlerki!" Kris isyan etti bu sefer. 

Kapının arkasında gözlerim doldu ama ağlamayacaktım...

Luhan onları susturdu. "Hadi ama! Yapmayın çocuklar! Direk salonun en arkasında kaç kere dans ederken oraya kadar gittik ki?"

Onlar aralarında tartışırken kapıyı açtım ve çıktım. 

Hepsi bana baktı. Burada olmamı beklemiyor gibiydiler. 

Herşeyi duymuştum ve fazlalık gibi hissederken samimi olamıyordum. Sadece Luhan'a bakarak gülümsedim ve müziği açıp direğe yöneldim...

**KRIS ANLATIYOR:**

Biz salonda tartışırken Luhan olumlu olmaya çalışıyordu. O sürtük için buraya bir direk dikeceklerini hiç düşünmemiştik.   
Sonra kapı açıldı ve o içeriye girdi sadece  _Luhan'a_  gülümsüyordu. 

Gördüğüm tek şey o olmuştu. Hepimiz susmuştuk. 

Üzerinde dar kırmızı bir şort vardı. Sadece şort... Herşeyini gözler önüne seren bir şort... Terlemiş ve seksi gözüken bir vücut... Uzun boyu, beyaz teni... (belki de spot ışıklarının bir oyunuydu...)

Yavaşça direğe tırmandı ve dans etmeye başladı. 

Bu bir sürtük olduğu gerçeğini, ya da ondan nefret ettiğim gerçeğini değiştirmeyecekti!!!! ama!

**_Bu çocuk tam bir afetti..._ **

*******

03.05.14 Yazar Konuşuyor:

İlk bölümü sonunda yazabildim. Umarım sevmişsinizdir. İyileştirmemi istediğiniz konular varsa lütfen yazın. Mutlaka dikkate alırım. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler :)

Ningyoo

**_08_ ** **_.0_ ** **_9_ ** **_.18: Hikayeyi düzenleyerek_ ** **_ve yedekleyerek_ ** **_yeniden paylaşıyorum. Gravat yazan yerleri de düzelttim >_<~~ telefonun oyununa gelmiştim sonrasında da eğlencesine düzeltmemiştim ama bu sefer görmezden gelemedim. _ ** **_Kris'in çizdiği resmi de canlandırdım :) aslında güzel kara kalem çizerim ama Kris'in harika çizimine yorum katmadım :)_ **   
**_Hala Pole Dance ile birlikte olan kişilere teşekkürler. Bazıları finali göremedi ama ben sizler için, kendim için finale kadar devam edeceğim. Uzun sürdüğü için özür dilerim..._ **

**_Ningyoo_ **   
**_Sizi seviyorum ..._ **


	3. Bölüm - 2

**BÖLÜM - 2**   
**Yazar: Ningyoo**   
  


**1 SENE ÖNCE**

İş arıyorum... Sadece çalışmak istiyorum. Neden bu kadar zor?   
İlanları inceledim. Bugün görüşmeye gideceğim altı iş ilanı buldum ve ne yazıkki hepsine yürüyerek gitmek zorundaydım.

_Restoran, cafe, benzin istasyonu, köpek bakıcılığı, amatör model..._

Hepsi fiyaskoydu. Bana en sıcak gelen köpek bakıcılığı ve modellikti. 

Eğer köpek bir pitbull olmasaydı ve modellikten kastettikleri şey, gay bir erkek porno dergisinde bacaklarımı aralamak olmasaydı şu an bir işe sahip olabilirdim... Deliğimde ya da ağzımda tanımadığım bir penis varken resim çektiremezdim!

Son adres spor salonuna doğru yürümeye devam ettim.

*******

Beni genç ve yakışıklı birisi karşıladı. Plates, yoga, yüzme, pole dance, fitness, zumba, aikido... burası gerçekten büyük bir yerdi. Kendimi iyi satabilirsem wushu eğitmenliği işini kapabilirdim.

Biraz bekledikten sonra içeriye daha yaşlı ama karizmatik birisi girdi. Bir süre konuştuk. Konuşmamız iyi geçmişti. Önemli olan yeteneğimdi. Şimdi ona yeteneğimi göstermem gerekiyordu. 

Aikido salonuna geçtik. Kısa bir süre ısındım. Yanımda getirdiğim wushu sopasını da çıkarttım ve yeteneklerimi sergiledim.

Bitirdiğimde genç olan  _-bana sadece Kim diye seslen demişti-_  Kim hayranlıkla bana bakıyordu. Yaşlı olanda memnun gözüküyordu. Sandalyeden kalktı ve "yarın başlayabilirsin" dedi. 

İş artık benimdi!

Odada Kim'le yalnız kaldığımızda bana koşturdu ve boynuma atladı! 

"Çok sevindim!! Okadar görüşme arasından en sıcak sen gelmiştin!" diyordu. 

Üzerime yapışan! Kim'i kendimden uzaklaştırdım ve "teşekkürler" dedim. Bu ani samimiyetten hoşlanmamıştım!

*******

Bazı günler ben wushu öğretirken Kim'de beni izliyordu. Kim burada fitness ve Pole Dance öğretiyordu!  _-Pole Dance öğrenmek isteyen erkekler gerçekten var!-_  Onu ben de bir kaç kez izledim. Gerçekten ilgimi çekmişti. Kim direkle bütünleştiğinde harika oluyordu! Vücudu kusursuz şekillenmişti! Kararımı verdim ve biz bir anlaşma yaptık! O bana Pole Dance ben de ona Wushu öğretecektim!

*******

**GÜNÜMÜZ**

1\. Bölümden:

...  
Onlar aralarında tartışırken kapıyı açtım ve çıktım. 

Hepsi bana baktı. Burada olmamı beklemiyor gibiydiler. 

Herşeyi duymuştum ve fazlalık gibi hissederken samimi olamıyordum. Sadece Luhan'a bakarak gülümsedim ve müziği açıp direğe yöneldim.

*******

Onları görmezden gelerek dans etmeye devam ettim. Doğrudan bana bakmıyorlardı ama aynalardan beni takip ettiklerini görebiliyordum. 

Heyecanlıydım, bunu bir sürü kişinin önünde yapmıştım ama şu an muhteşem EXO ile birlikteydim. Onlara hiçbir zaman itiraf edemeyecek olsamda ben onların hayranıydım. O gün menajere ve diğerlerine yaptığım dansı aslında daha önce çalışmıştım. Onların şarkılarını dinlerken dans etmeyi seviyordum...

Hepsinin asıl dikkati ben de olduğundan konsantre olamamışlardı. Defalarca deniyorlardı ama yapamıyorlardı. Kris ve Kai artık sinir olmuştu. Bu komikti ama gülemiyordum. Sonra sinirle Kai konuştu,

"Beyler! Yirmi dakika mola kendinize gelin! Hiç bukadar kötü olmamıştık!"

Bu duyuru benim için değildi. Ben dansıma devam edecektim ve ettimde. Dans ederken Luhan ve Soo hayranlıkla beni izliyordu. Sonra diğerleride onlara katıldı. Tuvalete ya da bir şeyler içmek için dışarıya çıkan Suho, Kris ve Baekhyun dışında herkes buradaydı...

Gözüm tekrar onlara takıldı. Dans ederken çevreyi bir kenara bırakmam gereksede şu an bunu yapamıyordum. 

Kris elinde bir su şişesiyle bana bakıyordu. Ne zaman geldiğini farketmemiştim. Ona baktığımı görünce ağzından akan damlayı sildi ve dudaklarındaki suyu yaladı. 

Ve sonra...

Büyük bir yankılanma sesi çıkartarak kendimi yerde buldum!

Düşmüştüm...

Utanıyordum...

Diğerleri korkuyla yanıma gelirken yerde elimi kaldırdım ve onlara 'dur' işareti yaptım. 

"Ben iyiyim. Bu... zaman zaman oluyor" dedim. 

Durdular ve danslarına geri döndüler. Yeniden önemsenmiyordum. Yokmuşum gibi davranmaya devam ediyorlardı. Bir kaç saniye insan gibi davranmışlar ve benim için endişelenmişlerdi. Bir sözümle de gerçekliklerine geri dönmüşlerdi...

*******

Ve iyi olduğum... Yalandı tabiiki. Zaman zaman böyle düşüşlerim olsa sakat kalırdım. Az önce direğin zirvesindeydim. O yükseklikten yere çakıldım! Hemde o poker suratlı, havalı Kris'in tek bir dil hareketiyle!

Bacağım ve kolum çok ağrıyordu ama belli etmemem gerekiyordu. Acımıyor gibi yapmam gerekiyordu. Biraz daha dinlenip kalkacaktım. Şu an kalkarsam topallayabilirdim...

Kollarımı bacaklarımı açmış, hâlâ yerde yatıyor ve derin derin nefes alıyordum. 

Bir sesle gözlerimi açtım. Luhan...

"Gerçekten iyi misin?"

Tam başımın arkasına yere çökmüş yüzünü yüzüme doğru uzatmış gözlerime bakıyordu. Gülümsedim istemsizce. Oda güldü melek gibi. 

"İyiyim" dedim. Ayağa kalktı ve elini uzattı. Bana samimi ve yardımla uzanan o eli tuttum ve oturur konuma geçtim. Omzundaki havluyu belime doğru attı. 

"Hasta olacaksın."

O an, dar ve kısa şortumla bacaklarımı açıp yerde dakikalarca yattığım aklıma geldi. Utandım. Sanırım tüm malzememi sergilemiştim!

Kris'le göz göze geldiğimde dudaklarını tekrar yaladı ve bana pis pis sırıttı. 

"Prova bugünlük benim için bitti" dedim. 

Luhan başıyla onaylayarak "tamam" dedi. Odadan çıkmaya hazırlanırken Kris bağırdı,

"Daha bir saat var!"

"Ben zaten bir saat erken geldim! Ve 20 dakika mola vermedim!!"

Cevap vermesini beklemeden dışarıya çıktım. 

*******

Kapıya yaslandım ve derin bir nefes aldım. Tüm vücudum titriyordu. Hiç bir zaman birileriyle tartışmayı becerememiştim. Eskiden olsa ağlardım. Artık kendimi daha fazla tutabiliyordum. Kapıdan ayrıldım ve duşlara doğru gittim. Aynanın önünde kendimi inceledim. Kolum, belim ve bacağım kızarmıştı. Belki bir süre sonra bazı noktalar moraracaktı. Suyu açtım, Luhan'ın verdiği havluyu ıslattım ve kızaran yerlerimi silmeye başladım. Soğuk iyi gelecekti...

Kapı açıldı ve içeriye Luhan girdi. Vücudumu saklamak istedim ama görmüştü. 

"İyi olmadığını biliyordum."

"Sadece kızardı."

"Duşa gir. Daha iyi gelecektir. Ben sana havlu getireceğim."

"Luhan... Çok teşekkür ederim." dedim ve gidişini izledim. 

Soğuk su daha iyi gelmişti. Duşta Luhan havlu getirene kadar bekledim. Sol kolumun altından belime kadar olan kısım ciddi bir şekilde ağrıyordu. Eğilemiyordum. Sanırım doktora göstermem gerekiyordu ama... İçeride iyiyim diye bu kadar artistlik yaptıktan sonra doktora gitmem beni yalancı çıkartacaktı. 

"Tao havluyu getirdim ve uzatıyorum" dedi kapının üzerinden havluyu uzatırken. Aldım ve teşekkür ettim. 

Havluyu belime sardım. Dışarı çıktım. Luhan meraklı gözlerle bana bakıyordu ve bu beni utandırmıştı. Şortla etrafta geziyordum ama şu an havluyla çok savunmasızdım.

"Giysilerini de getirdim" dedi köşedeki bankın üzerini gösterirken. T-shirt'ümü aldım ve giymeye çalışırken acıyla inledim. Kolumu bile kaldıramayacak kadar çok acıyordu. Luhan yanıma geldi, elini belimle kolum arasında gezdirdi. 

"Çok kızarmış. Doktora göstermemiz lazım"

"Gerek yok. Geçecektir."

"Şimdilik ağrı kesici bir krem sürelim o zaman"

"Tamam ama..." 

"Aramızda" dedi. Sadece " _aramızda_ " ve çantasından çıkarttığı bir kremi narin elleriyle sürmeye başladı. Üzerimde sadece havlu varken bu durum... Biraz rahatsız ediciydi. Eğilip bacağıma kremi sürmeye başladığında panikle, "ben yaparım" dedim ve eğildim ama bu sadece acı verdi!

"Neden kıpırdamadan durmuyorsun?"

Bunu sorarken başını bana doğru kaldırmıştı ve bu biraz... yani neredeyse... tam olarak kasıklarımla aynı hizadaydı ve beni geriyordu. 

"Neden benimle ilgileniyorsun" dedim. Sanki şu an muhabbet etmek için çok iyi bir pozisyondaymışız gibi.

"Çünkü... senden hoşlanıyo..."

Ve diğerleri büyük bir gürültüyle içeri girdi. Sonra bir sessizlik oldu. Garip gözüküyorduk. Luhan'ın bir eli bacağımda, yüzü kasıklarımla aynı hizadaydı. Benim üzerimde de sadece havlu vardı! küçücük bir havlu!

Sanırım kimse söyleyecek birşey bulamıyordu. Kimisi üzerini çıkartmaya başladı, bazılarıda duşlara girdi. Yine yok sayılıyordum ve bu sefer Luhan'ı da peşimde sürüklüyordum. 

Kris bir köşede üzerindekileri çıkartırken gözü üzerimizdeydi. Bir taraftan da kendisine hararetle birşeyler anlatmaya çalışan Sehun'u dinliyordu. 

Luhan yere çökmüş kalmıştı. Bense hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. 

Sonunda bana öldürücü bakışlar atarak Sehun Luhan'ın yanına geldi. Kolundan tuttu ve

"Ondan hoşlanıyor musun!" dedi. Parmağıyla da sertçe kolumu dürtüyordu. 

Luhan ayaklandı ve Sehun'u dışarı sürükledi. Lay ve Soo' da duşa girince Krisle anlamsız bir şekilde yalnız kaldık. Benim üzerimde sadece küçük bir havlu, onun üzerinde sadece boxer...

Bana doğru yaklaştı. Bir iki adım geri gittim. Onda beni korkutan birşey vardı. Elini uzattı. Daha da geriledim.

"Sana dokunacağımı sanmadın değil mi?!" dedi. 

Cevap veremedim. Bana dokunacak sanmıştım!  
  


"Duşa gireceğim. Çekil önümden" dedi ve az önce uzattığı eliyle sinek kışlar gibi bir hareket yaptı. 

Çekildiğimde  _dudaklarını araladı, tekrar yaladı_  ve kabine girdi!

**Bu çocuk tam bir piçti!**

_1\. Bölümden Kris:_

**_Bu çocuk tam bir afetti..._ **

*******

14-05-04 / 00:16 tarihli yazar notu:

Umarım bu bölümü de severek okumuşsunuzdur. Düzeltmemi istediğiniz bir yer olursa lütfen yazın. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.

**Ningyoo**

_18-09-11_   
_Hikayeyi yedekleyerek ve düzenleyerek tekrar yayınlıyorum. Hatalı / gözden kaçan yerler varsa belirtin lütfen. Anlayışınız ve sabrınız için teşekkürler..._   
_Sizi seviyorum,_


	4. Bölüm - 3

**2\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

Kris bir köşede üzerindekileri çıkartırken gözü üzerimizdeydi. Bir taraftan da kendisine hararetle birşeyler anlatmaya çalışan Sehun'u dinliyordu. 

Luhan yere çökmüş kalmıştı. Bense hiçbir şey yapamıyordum. 

Sonunda bana öldürücü bakışlar atarak Sehun Luhan'ın yanına geldi. Kolundan tuttu ve

"Ondan hoşlanıyor musun!" dedi. Parmağıyla da sertçe kolumu dürtüyordu. 

Luhan ayaklandı ve Sehun'u dışarı sürükledi. 

 

 

**BÖLÜM** **\- 3**

  
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

-...- _arasındaki yazılar karakterlerin düşünceleri, iç konuşmaları._

Luhan Sehun'u kolundan duvara doğru ittirdi. 

"Sen ne saçmalıyorsun!?"

Sehun şaşkındı... Az önce sadece bir gündür tanıdığı çocuğa bile daha nazik davranıyordu! Şimdi ise onu paramparça ediyordu...

Sehun sinirini ve nefesini kontrol altında tutmaya çalışırken konuştu,

"Az önce... Az önce onun önünde diz çökmüş, senden hoşlanıyorum diyordun Luhan! O adam neredeyse çıplaktı! Ben mi saçmalıyorum??! Söyle lütfen!"

- _Ve bir elin onun bacağındaydı. Görmedim mi sanıyorsun..._ -

Sehun'un gözleri yalvarır gibi bakıyordu. Luhan'ın her bakışında öldüğü gözlerine sabitlenmişti gözleri. O minik dudaklardan çıkacak her söz onu önce öldürüp, sonra yeniden diriltebilirdi...

"Sehun, o iyi birisi. Dışlamaktan vazgeçin."

- _Sadece bu mu? Yalvarırım Luhan! Ondan hoşlanmadığını söyle!_ -

"Sadece bu mu? Yani ondan..."

"Hoşlanıyorum..."

- _Ölebilirim..._ -

" Yani hoşlanmıyorum! Yani o anlamda. Sadece bir arkadaş olarak. Yalnızlığı beni üzüyor."

Sehun anlamıştı. Sanki dakikalardır nefes almıyordu ve artık alabilirdi. Luhan olduğu sürece herşeye katlanabilirdi. Başka birisi araya girmediği sürece onu farketmesini senelerce bekleyebilirdi.

"Onunla arkadaş olmayı deneyeceğim."

Luhan'ın gözleri sevinçle parladı. Ellerini çırptı ve Sehun'un boynuna atladı. 

"Teşekkür ederim Sehun!"

Sehun kollarının arasındaki çilekli pastaya baktı. O, bu dünyadaki en tatlı şeydi...

*******

 

**TAO ANLATIYOR:**

Herkes duştayken hızlıca üzerimi giyindim. Kris ile tekrar karşılaşmayı istemiyordum. Dışarı çıktığımda Luhan ve Sehun'u gördüm. Alıştığımın aksine sadece Luhan değil, Sehun da bana gülümsemişti. 

Luhan, "Tao! Arabada görüşürüz" dedi ve Sehunla birlikte omzuma hafifçe dokunarak duşlara doğru gittiler. 

 

*******

 

Akşam yemeğine daha çok vakit vardı ve onlar film izlemek istediler. Luhan ve Sehun beni odadan zorla çıkartarak onlara katılmamı sağladılar. Luhan ona ne demiş, nasıl ikna etmişti bilmiyordum ama Sehun'un yakınlığının onun sayesinde olduğuna emindim. Aşağıya indiğimizde diğerleri hangi filmi izleyeceklerini tartışıyorlardı. Aniden Xiumin "atıştırmalıklar!" diye haykırdı. 

"Sıra kimdeydi?" Chanyeol rahatlıkla sordu. Çünkü dün kendisi gitmişti. 

Kyungsoo ayağa kalktı. "Bende!"

"Seç o zaman Soo" Kai kendini onun gözüne gözüne sokuyordu. Gitmeye ne kadar hevesli olduğunu ben bile anlamıştım. 

Soo herkese baktı ve kocaman gözleriyle gülümseyerek,

"Tao!" dedi. 

Şaşırmıştım ve sevinmiştim. Hemen ayağa kalktım. Diğerleride şaşkınken Luhan yine sevimli sevinç gösterileri yapıyordu. 

"Tao seç birini" dedi Soo. 

Bu aldırış etmeyen birisi için önemsiz, gitmek istemeyen birisi için ceza gibi olacaktı. O an aklıma Soo'ya hayran bakışlar atan Kai geldi. Ondan daha iyi birisi olamazdı. 

"Kai" dedim ve o da mutlulukla ayağa kalktı. Hedefi on ikiden vurmuş ve bu işten sıyrılmıştım. 

Sonra bir not kağıdı elden ele dolandı ve herkes istediklerini yazdı. Sonrasında da eleme yaptılar. Tüm bunlar en fazla beş dakika sürdü. Not kağıdını alıp markete gitmek için dışarı çıktık.

Alışveriş kısa sürdü. Kimse oyalanmadı ve siparişler dışına çıkılmadı. Soo bana yakın davranıyor, sepete attığımız her malzemeyi kimin sevdiğini anlatıyordu. Kai ise bazen lafa girip sonrasında susuyordu. Sehun durumuna benzer bir şey Kai ile yaşamayı asla istemezdim. Aslında birisi objektif davranıp _kimin kiminle nasıl bir ilişkisi var_ anlatsa ben de ona göre davranacaktım.

 

*******

 

Eve döndüğümüzde kapıyı Lay açtı ve poşetlere yardım etti. Diğerleri her şeyi hazırlamış, dönüşümüzü bekliyordu. Ortam benim için gergindi. Kim kiminle yan yana oturacaktı? Yine yokmuşum gibi mi davranılacaktı? Bilmiyordum...

Kris, Xiumin ile çoktan koltuktaki yerini almıştı. Onların karşısındaki koltuktan Luhan yer açarak beni çağırdı. Eğer oraya oturursam Sehunla onun arasına girmiş olacaktım. _Tam bir çıkmaz..._

"Luhan, ben kenara oturabilir miyim?"

Sehun'un gözlerindeki teşekkürü anlamak için falcı olmaya gerek yoktu. Luhan minik bedenini hareket ettirip Sehun'a yaklaştı. Bende onun yerine oturdum. Sonra Luhan ikimizin de koluna girdi! Şu an bu durumda olmak garipti. Sanki üçümüz arasında yasak bir ilişki varmış gibiydi. Sehun eliyle Luhan'ın kolunu tutuyor arada okşuyordu. Luhan'ın bunu anlamayacak kadar _saf_ olması, bende onu koruma duyguları oluşturuyordu!

Kim kiminle yan yana oturuyorsa, aralarında bir şeyler olabilirdi sanki. Herkes fazla samimiydi. 

Düşünmeden edemedim; bir gün beni de böyle kabul edecekler miydi acaba... 

Onlara itiraf edemesemde çok isterdim...

*******

 

**2 GÜN SONRA**

 

Bugün yine prova yapacaktık. Düştüğüm için hâlâ canım acıyordu ve bazı yerlerimde morluklar vardı. Üzerimi değiştirirken aynadan bakıyordum. Bunların gözükmesini istemiyordum. 

"Luhan, bunları -moraran yerlerimi gösterdim- saklayabilir miyiz?"

Elini uzattı ve dokundu. 

"Acımıyor mu?"

Sehun yatağından kalktı ve yanımıza geldi. Yine kıskanacak mıydı? Luhanla bir an bile yalnız kalmamı istemiyor gibiydi. Cevap vermeme fırsat vermeden araya girdi

"Baekhyun'dan fondöten alabilirim. O kapatacaktır, ama acıyorsa dans etmemelisin."

Luhan hayranlıkla ona bakıyordu. Sehun'un yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu ve

"Harikasın! hemen al" dedi. Bana döndü ve,

"Acıyorsa daha kötü olacaktır ve daha çok moraracaktır. Menajerle konuşalım bugün dans etme." 

"Hayır eskisi gibi acımıyor. Dans ederken o bölgeyi korursam sıkıntı olmayacaktır."

Luhan rahat etmesede başını salladı; tamam der gibi. 

Sehun tekrar odaya geldi ve küçük şişeyi elinde salladı. Şimdi ikisi birlikte morluklarımı kapatmaya başlamışlardı. 

 

*******

 

Dans salonuna ulaştığımızda Luhan ve Sehun şaheserlerine mutlulukla bakıyordu. Morluklar gerçekten kapanmıştı. Salona tam gireceğimiz sırada içeriden gelen gülüş seslerine anlam veremedik. 

İçeriye girdiğimizde Kris benim direğimi! bacaklarının arasına almış, yerde yatıyordu. Diğerleri de ona gülüyordu. Ne yani _organının_ bu kadar büyük olmasını mı hayal ediyordu bu çocuk?!

Herşeyden önce bu bana hakaret gibi geliyordu. Luhan koluma dokundu ve "bize bırak" dedi. 

"Hayır" dedim. "Lütfen müziği açar mısın?"

Şaşırmıştı ama itiraz etmedi. Müzik çalmaya başladığında, kalabalık ayrıldı ve bakışlar bize çevrildi. 

Kris hâlâ yerde yatıyordu ve direk bacak arasındaydı. Ona bir ders verme zamanı gelmişti. Yerden kalkmak için kendini hazırladığı anda direğe doğru hızla koştum. Korkuyla bana baktıklarına emindim. 

Tam onun önünde sıçradım ve direği üst noktalarından kavradım. Direğin etrafında dönmeye başladığımda hâlâ yerde yatıyordu. Şu an kalkmaya çalışması onun için tehlikeli olurdu. 

Döndüm, döndüm ve bacaklarımı direğe bağdaş kurar gibi dolayıp, direkten aşağıya kaydım. Gittikçe büyüyen gözlerle bana bakıyordu. Biraz daha zorlasa Soo'dan daha büyük gözlere sahip olacaktı. 

Aşağıya doğru kaydım, kaydım ve tam kasıklarının üzerine oturdum. Beklenmedik birşey oldu ve Kris'in ağzından bir " _Ahh_ " sesi yükseldi...

Üzerinde otururken ona gülümsedim ve dudaklarımı aralayıp yaladım. Son hamlem onun oyunuyla olmuştu ve ben bundan inanılmaz zevk almıştım. 

Bu ders ona yetecekti. Ellerimle direği kavradım ve kendimi yukarı çektim. Oda hemen direkten uzaklaştı. Piç Kris kızarmıştı ve inlemişti. Daha önemlisi rezil olmuştu. Küçük gösterimi izleyenlerde hemen dağıldı. Kris'e bakmıyor gibi yapıyorlardı. Sadece Luhan ve Sehun'un gizli gizli kıkırdadıklarına yemin edebilirdim...

Sonraki bir saat Kris gergindi benimle asla göz göze gelmedi ve soyunma odasına ben çıkana kadar girmedi.

**Kazanmıştım!**

 

*******

 

Yatmak için odalarımıza çekildiğimizde Luhan etrafımda dönüyordu. 

"Sen tam bir şeytansın Tao!"

Hem gülüyor, hem karnını tutuyor arada bana vuruyor ve Sehun'u dürtüyordu. Sakız çiğneyerek yolda yürüyemeyen insanlar varken, bu kadar şeyi aynı anda yapmayı nasıl başarıyordu bu çocuk?! 

Ben de onlara katıldım ve üçümüz gülmeye devam ettik. O esnada kapı açıldı. Kris sinirle bize baktı ve eliyle beni işaret etti

"Sen! Biraz dışarıya gel!"

Emir veriyordu. Aslında onu dinlemezdim ama şu an yeterince sinirli gözüküyordu. Onunla tartışıp herkesi rahatsız etmek istemiyordum. Peşinden koridora çıktım.

Cebinden bir çek defteri çıkarttı. Havada salladı ve,

_"Buradan defolup gitmek için ne kadar istiyorsun!!!"_

 

*******

 

Yazarken baya bölündüm, umarım sevmişsinizdir.   
Okuyan herkese teşekkürler :)

**Ningyoo**


	5. Bölüm - 4

**3\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

"Sen tam bir şeytansın Tao!"

Hem gülüyor, hem karnını tutuyor arada bana vuruyor ve Sehun'u dürtüyordu. Bu kadar şeyi aynı anda yapmayı nasıl başarıyordu bu çocuk?!

Ben de onlara katıldım ve üçümüz gülmeye devam ettik. O esnada kapı açıldı. Kris sinirle bize baktı ve eliyle beni işaret etti;

"Sen! Biraz dışarıya gel!"

Emir veriyordu. Aslında onu dinlemezdim ama şu an yeterince sinirli gözüküyordu. Onunla tartışıp herkesi rahatsız etmek istemiyordum. Peşinden koridora çıktım.

Cebinden bir çek defteri çıkarttı. Havada salladı ve

"Buradan defolup gitmek için ne kadar istiyorsun!!!"

 

**BÖLÜM - 4**   
****

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Bana kızdığını biliyordum ama bukadar ileri gideceğini beklemiyordum. Elindeki çek defteriyle her şeye hükmedebileceğini mi sanıyordu bu çocuk?

Benim yaşadıklarımın, buraya gelebilmek için yaptıklarımın bir değeri olabilir miydi?

Yüzünde ufacık bir utanma, pişmanlık hatta duygu kırıntısı yoktu. Teklifini kabul etmem için bana duygusuzca bakıyordu. Bakışı bile insanı sinir etmeye yetiyordu. 

Tüm wushu yeteneklerimi ona uygulamalı olarak göstermek istiyordum!

Derin bir nefes aldım. Ona biraz daha yaklaştım. Buradaki ilk haftamda kimseyle kavga etmek istemiyordum. Eğer buradan gitme gibi bir ihtimalim olursa, ozaman bu çocuğu bir güzel dövüp gidecektim!

Kris'e doğru uzandım ve elindeki defteri aldım. Ellerim arasında yuvarlayarak minik bir rulo yaptım. Defter şu an baş parmağımla, orta parmağımın arasında duruyordu. Kris şaşkın şaşkın bana bakarken, elimi ona doğru yaklaştırdım ve sessizce

"Sen.şimdi.buradan.gitmezsen.bunu   
_-parmaklarımın arasındaki defteri sağa sola salladım-_ sana.monte.ederim!"

Yüzündeki kızgın, şaşkın, belki biraz korkmuş ifadeyi görmek tüm moralimi düzeltiyordu. İki parmağımın arasındaki deftere işaret parmağımla vurdum ve defteri onun yüzüne doğru uçurdum!

Eğilerek son anda defterden kaçmasaydı, kahkaha atabilirdim!

Arkamı döndüm. Odanın kapısını açmak için uzandım. Kolumu tutarak beni durdurdu! Ona doğru döndüm. Kolumu tutan eline baktım. Bakışlarımı yukarı çıkarttım ve gözlerine baktım; orada sadece kin ve nefret vardı!

"Senden _nefret_ etmeye devam edeceğim _striptizci_ çocuk!"

Elini kolumdan çekti ve birkaç kez üzerine sildi!!!

**_"Sana dokunmak bile iğrenç!!!"_ **

 

Söyleyecek birşey bulamıyordum. Onun gözünde bunu haketmek için ne yapmıştım bilmiyordum. Gözlerimi şimdi kırpsam yaşlar dökülebilirdi. Ben nasıl bir yere gelmiştim?..

Kris beni orada paramparça bırakıp gitmişti...

Nasıl bir vicdan, nasıl bir ahlak ilk kez tanıştığı insanla böyle konuşurdu ki..?

Yavaşca odaya girdim. Üzgündüm... Kalbimden birşeyler kopuyordu. Acıyı hissediyordum, sonuna kadar... Işıklar sönüktü. Sehun ve Luhan uyumuş muydu bilmiyordum. Odanın karanlık oluşu, uyumuyorsalar bile benimle ilgilenmemeleri iyiydi. 

T-shirt'ümü çıkarttım ve yatağıma uzandım. Gözlerimdeki yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı. Sessizce burnumu çekiyordum. Nerede hata yaptığımı düşünüyordum. Belki de gerçekten bırakıp gitmeliydim. Vazgeçmeliydim... Elimi yumruk yapıp sıktım ve dudaklarıma bastırdım. Elimi ordan çekersem ağlayışım bir _çığlığa_ dönüşecekti. Bastırdım acıyana ve çığlık atma isteğim son bulana kadar...

Sonra yatağımda bir baskı oldu ve bir beden bana arkamdan sıkıca sarıldı! Yalnızlığım, soğukluğum arkamdaki bedenden gelen ısıyla bir bir yok olup gidiyordu. Emindim ama seslendim

"Luhan?"

"Şşşt... Ben senden _iğrenmiyorum_ , nefret etmiyorum..." 

Fısıldamıştı... O bana sarılmasaydı, birinin bana sarılmasına ne kadar muhtaç olduğumu anlamayacaktım.

Bana sarılan, göbeğimin üzerinde birleşmiş ele, memnuniyetle tutundum. Ona _ihtiyacım_ vardı...

 

*******

 

Gece neredeyse havasızlıktan boğularak uyandım. Luhan'ın kolları hâlâ üzerimdeydi. Garip olan ise, karşımda uyuyan Sehun'du! 

Nezaman bize katılmıştı hiçbir fikrim yoktu... Şimdi bu iki insanın ya da meleğin, bana sarılmış kanatları arasında yatıyordum. Hiç olmadığım kadar huzurluydum. Luhan'ın elini tuttum. Sehun'un beline de kolumu doladım. _Yalnız kalmak istemiyordum._ Böyle çok daha huzurluydum...

 

*******

 

**3 SAAT SONRA**

  
**LAY ANLATIYOR:**

 

Baek ve Chan ile birlikte herkesi uyandırmaya çalışıyorduk. Bazıları kalkmıştı ama hiç tepki vermeyenler de vardı. Elimize birer şişe su aldık ve odaları gezmeye başladık. Su fikri onlara aitti ve ben buna karşıydım. Sadece onlara ayak uydurdum. Kimseyi ıslatarak uyandırmayacaktım...

Luhan ve Sehun'un kapısını tıklattım. Baek beni itekledi ve içeriden cevap gelmeden kapıyı açtı. Gördüğümüz manzara ile yüzümüzdeki gülümseyiş silindi. Ufacık yatakta Sehun ve Luhan _aralarına_ Tao'yu almışlar, _sarmaş dolaş_ yatıyorlardı. 

Tao'nun üzeri çıplak, altında da bol bir şort vardı. Onların elleri kolları o çıplak vücudun üzerindeydi. Bacakları birbirine dolanmıştı. Kim kiminle ne yapıyordu belli değildi ve hepsi huzurlu gözüküyordu! Bir süre izledik onları, ne olduğu hakkında ufacık bir fikrimiz yoktu. 

Onlara döndüm ve,

"Buradan gitmeliyiz" dedim. 

Şaşkınlıkla sadece kafa salladılar. Sessizce odadan çıktık ve kapıyı kapattık. Utanmıştım, utanmıştık. Bu üçü arasında sanki _mahrem_ bir şey vardı ve biz onu görmüştük...

Beni utandıran şey onları öyle görmek miydi emin değildim.   
Gözlerimi kapattığımda tek birşey canlanıyordu zihnimde. 

Yeni çocuğun **_güzel yüzü, güçlü kolları, karın kasları ve göğüs uçları..._**

 

*******

 

**LUHAN ANLATIYOR:**

 

Uyandığımda gördüğüm şey beni çok şaşırtmıştı. Sehun nezaman yanımıza gelmişti anlamamıştım. Ellerimiz, kollarımız, bacaklarımız birbirine dolanmıştı. Sehun'un bir eli Tao'nun neredeyse göğsündeydi. Diğer elide çıplak beline dolanmıştı. Tao da ona sarılmıştı. İkisi çok samimi gözüküyordu. Ben Tao'ya _arkasından_ sarıldığım için biraz olayın dışında kalmıştım. Tao Sehun'a sarıldığı gibi, bana sarılamıyordu! Ya da Sehun benimle hiç uyumamıştı! neyi ya da kimi kıskanıyordum bilmiyorum ama bu his kıskançlık gibiydi!

Tao gözlerini açtı ve bana döndü. Aniden dönmesi burun buruna getirdi bizi ve bu, kalbimin çarpmasına neden oldu. 

"Günaydın" dedi. Daha önce hiç gülümsemediği şekilde. 

Ben de ona "günaydın" dedim. 

Elini uzattı ve karışmış saçlarımı düzeltmeye başladı. Bu yakınlık beni utandırmıştı. Yüzünde ise hâlâ o güzel gülümseme vardı. 

"Teşekkür ederim Lu..."

Lu? Bana Lu dedi ve bu hoşuma gitmişti. Sesindeki tını, yeni uyanmışlığın verdiği sertlikle birlikte çok erkeksiydi.

"İzin verir misin" dedi, bana daha da yaklaşarak... Neyin iznini istiyordu bilmiyordum. Onun artık mutlu olmasını istiyordum. Şu an ondan gelen şeyi sadece kabul ediyordum. Başımı salladım. Bana iyice yaklaştı. Yüzümü eli arasına aldı ve yanağıma küçük bir öpücük kondurdu!

"Beni yalnız bırakmadığın için, Sehun'u da bana kazandırdığın için teşekkürler Lu."

Fesat düşünen bendim. Beni öpeceğini düşündüğüm için kendimden utanıyordum!

Sehun kıpırdamaya başladığında ikimizde ona döndük. 

"Gü...naydııın"

"Günaydın" dedik birlikte ve hemen merak ettiğim soruyu sordum. 

"Sen burada ne yapıyorsun Sehun?"

Farkında değildi belki ama hâlâ Tao'nun çıplak bedenine tutunuyordu!

"Sen ne yapıyorsan ben de onu yaptım. Tao'ya destek oluyorum. Kris'den de nefret ediyorum!" 

Sehun'un sözleri ikimizide mutlu etmişti. Üçümüz iyi olacaktık. Umarım...

*******

 

**KRIS ANLATIYOR:**

 

Odadan çıktım ve banyoya doğru gittim. Gece o çocuğun bana yaptıkları uyuyunca bile sinirimin geçmemesini sağlamıştı! Kafamda binbir düşünceyle banyonun kapısını açtım ve içeri girdim. Başımı kaldırdığımda tamamen çıplak ' ** _o çocukla_** ' karşı karşıya geldim!

Hızla boxer'ını kaptı ve önüne tuttu! Hâlâ ıslaktı ve saçlarından sular damlıyordu. Garip bir şekilde ne konuşabiliyordum, ne hareket edebiliyordum ne de bakışlarımı onun vücudundan başka bir yere çekebiliyordum!

"İğrendiğin insanı neden böyle süzüyorsun?!

Ve kapı çalmayı bilmiyor musun!"

İçine düştüğüm boşluktan kısa bir süre çıkmaya çalıştım. Hâlâ kontrolüm bende değil gibiydi. Bir kez daha onun ' ** _neredeyse_** ' çıplak vücuduna baktım. Gözlerim sürekli topaklanmış boxer'la kapatılan ' ** _bölge_** 'deydi! Boxer sadece ' ** _esas şeyi_** ' saklayabilmişti. Kasıkları ve çevresi tamamen ortadaydı. Bu manzara sanırım beni tahrik ediyordu. Gittikçe büyüyen ' ** _şeyi_** ' ona farkettirmemem lazımdı!

Gözlerimi **_kasıklarına_** o kadar uzun süre dikmiştimki bana el salladığını yeni farketmiştim!

Utançla arkamı döndüm. Ben utanmış mıydım?! Yüzüm yanıyor gibiydi! 

Ona arkam dönükken sol işaret parmağımı yana doğru kaldırdım,

"LANET.KAPIYI.KİLİTLE!!!" dedim ve banyodan çıktım. 

Hızla odama doğru gittim. Yürümedim koştum sanki! İlgilenmem gereken bir ' ** _durum_** ' vardı. Gittikçe **_sertleşen_** ve **_büyüyen_**!!!

*******

Odaya neredeyse kendimi attım, kapıya yaslandım ve **_önümü_** tuttum acıyla. Birkaç kez ovaladım ve inledim!

"Bunu duşta halletmen daha uygun değil mi?!!"

Xiumin'in sesiyle irkildim! Onu görmemiştim ve neredeyse pantolonumu aşağıya indirecektim! 

Ona arkamı döndüm, ellerimi kapıya koydum ve başımı ufak ufak kapıya vurmaya başladım! En son yakalanmam gereken kişiye yakalanmıştım! Bugün gerçekten berbat bir gündü!

"Özür dilerim... Beni yalnız bıra...!"

Belime sarılan kollarla ve sırtımda hissettiğim baskıyla kendime gelmiştim! belimdeki kollar aşağıya doğru iniyordu ve ben buna _dur_ diyemiyordum!

"Beni gör artık!.. _Sana yardım etmeme izin ver Kris!"_

 

*******

 

**TAO ANLATIYOR:**

 

Kahvaltıya indiğimizde herkes bir garipti. Lay, Chan ve Baek bize değişik bakıyordu. Baek'in bir kaç kez boynuma baktığına yemin edebilirdim! Daha sabah duş almıştım! Elimi boynuma götürdüm ve sessizce Luhan'la Sehun'a sordum,

"Boynumda birşey mi var?"

İkisi de şaşkınca bana baktı. Lu ve Sehun t-shirt'ümü iki taraftan çekiştirerek boynuma dokundular. Evet yine onların arasındaydım! 

"Hayır" diye fısıldadılar inceledikten sonra. Şimdi bu üçlü daha büyük bir dehşetle bize bakıyordu ve Lay öksürük krizine girmişti!

Sehun kızarmış ekmekleri bana ve Luhan'a uzattığında Baek Chan'e birşeyler fısıldamıştı...

Diğer dikkat çeken olay ise Kris ve Xiumin arasında oluyordu. Daha dün koltukta vıcık vıcık film izleyen bu ikili garip bir şekilde birbirine _bakamıyordu!_ Göz temasları ve ten temasları _sıfıra_ inmişti! 

Kris benimle de göz göze gelmemeye çalışıyordu. Sabah beni nasıl süzdüğünün farkındaydım. Onun gibi bir insanın utanma duygusu olabilir miydi şaşırmıştım. Bu zaafı ne kadar sürecekti bilmiyordum ama bu durum hoşuma gitmişti! Kris bana bir zayıflığını vermişti!!!

 

*******

 

Dans salonuna herkesten önce gitmek istemiştim. Onlar gelmeden önce ısınmam gerekiyordu. Soyunma odasına girdim ve üzerimi değiştirdim. 

Dans salonunun kapısına geldiğimde içeriden gelen ses beni korkuttu. 

Kris??? Bu onun sesiydi! Küfür ediyordu ve ' ** _iğrenç, seksi, pislik_** ' sanırım benden bahsediyordu...

İçeriye girdiğimde beni göremeyecek kadar meşguldü!

Benim _direğime_ tekme atmaya çalışıyordu!

Son vuruşunda canı acımış olacakki direğe yaklaştı ve bu sefer yumruğunu vurmaya başladı!??

Sinirlenmiştim ve içimdeki şeytan yine ortaya çıkıyordu!

Ona doğru yaklaştım ve onu direkle aramda sıkıştırdım. 

"Nee! Ne oluy...!"

Tüm vücudumu arkasından ona bastırdığımda sesi kesilmişti!

İki kolumu da direğe doladım ve onun kaçmasını engelledim!

"Sabah _çadırını_ görmedim mi sanıyorsun Kris! Merak ettiğim... Onu sen mi indirdin, yoksa senin için _başkası_ mı yaptı?"

İrkildiğini hissediyordum. Tedirgin olduğunu da...

"Saçma...lama" dedi **_"saçmalama!"_**

Daha fazla konuşmamalıydı! Sadece vücudu konuşsa yeterdi!

Vücudumu ve penisimi ona iyice bastırırken, tek elimi direkten kaydırarak kasıklarına getirdim!

"Sertleşmeye başladın... _Yeniden!_ "

"Ahh!!! La.net! Pislik!!"

"Hayır!!! **İğrenç, SEKSİ, pislik!** " diye düzelttim!

Belli belirsiz yavaşça penisini okşarken tam kulağına fısıldadım;

"Devam etmemi ister misin?

 _Sadece_ ** _'evet'_** _de..._ "

 

*******

 

**_14-05-11 01:11 Tarihli Yazar Notu:_ **

**_Umarım beğenerek okumuşsunuzdur. Ortalık karışmaya başladı. Sizce Kris ne diyecek? ya da ne demesini istersiniz? Düşüncelerinizi merak ediyorum :)_ **

**_Okuyan herkese teşekkürler._ **

**_Ningyoo_ **

 


	6. Bölüm - 5

**4\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

Vücudumu ve penisimi ona iyice bastırırken, tek elimi direkten kaydırarak kasıklarına getirdim!

"Sertleşmeye başladın... Yeniden!"

"Ahh!!! La.net! Pislik!!"

"Hayır!!! **İğrenç, SEKSİ, pislik!** " diye düzelttim!

Belli belirsiz yavaşça penisini okşarken tam kulağına fısıldadım:

"Devam etmemi ister misin?  
Sadece 'evet' de..."  
  


 

**5\. BÖLÜM**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**   
  


 

"Bırak...beni..."

"Hayır! Bırakmayacağımı biliyorsun!"

Tao Kris'i direğe sıkıştırmaya devam ediyordu. Kris'e dokunmayı gerçekten istiyor muydu? Şu an tek amacı ona ders vermekti. Öyleydi, öyle olmalıydı....

Kris köşeye sıkışmıştı. Bu çocuğun amacı onu rezil etmekti. Başka bir amacı olamazdı değil mi? Kris düşünceleri, hissettikleri ve Tao'nun ona dokunuşlarıyla karmakarışık olmuştu. Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Güçlüydü ama şu an karşı koyamıyordu. Yoksa karşı koymak mı istemiyordu? Tao'nun sesiyle düşüncelerinin içinden çıktı:

"Bırak beni diyorsun ama sertleşmeye devam ediyorsun..."

"Benden nefret ettiğini söylüyorsun ama banyoda gözlerini vücudumdan ayıramıyorsun..."

"Sadece bana bakarak sertleşiyorsun ve küçük oda arkadaşını ben gibi hayal ederek, kendini rahatlatıyorsun..."

Kris Tao'nun sözleriyle şok olmuştu. Hepsi olmasada yakaladığı detaylar gerçekten vardı. Bu şekilde oyalanmaya devam ederlerse diğerleri gelecek ve onlara bu konumda yakalanacaklardı. 

"Bu kadar zor mu cevap vermek?"

"Lanet olsun! Ne yapacaksan yap, intikamını al ve bırak beni!!!"

Tao güldü. Sinir ede ede, ruh hastası bir psikopat gibi... Cevabını almıştı. Mutluydu. **Kazanmıştı** _bir kez daha._

Kris olanlara bir anlam veremiyordu. Bu çocuk hastaydı...

"Kris biliyor musun?" Tao direği saran kollarından birisini bıraktı. Kris'in saçlarından tuttu ve kulağını dudaklarına yaklaştırdı:

"Boyunun uzunluğuyla, zeka seviyen zıt orantılı. Sana dokunacağımı nasıl düşünürsün?! Sana dokunmaktan, senin bana dokunmandan çok daha fazla iğreniyorum! Bana dokunduğunda ellerini silen sendin ama penisin söz konusu olduğunda sadece alçak bir insan oluyormuşsun!"

Tao kolları yarı havadayken -teslim olur gibi- direkten çekildi ve bir kaç adım geriye gitti. Kris yaşadığı şokla tepkisiz kalmıştı. Bacakları daha fazla dayanmadı ve yere çöktü.

Başını arkasına çevirdiğinde kimse yoktu. Tao onu çoktan boş salonda yalnız bırakmıştı...  
  


 

*******

 

Kris duşlara gitti. Aynada t-shirt'ünü sıyırdı ve vücuduna baktı. Yüzünün bir bölümü, vücudu ve bacağı boydan boya kızarmıştı. Yüzünü yıkadı ve dua etti. Eğer yüzünde herhangi bir morluk belirtisi bile olursa o çocuğu attırmak için herşeyi yapacaktı!!!

Kris menajerini aradı ve bugün için izin istedi. Şimdi buradan çıkarsa diğer üyelerle bir kaç saat daha karşılaşma imkanı kalmayacaktı. Belki bu süre içerisinde de vüdundaki -en azından görünen yerlerindeki- kızarıklar geçebilirdi. Eğer geçmezse o pisliğin buradan atılması için hastaneden darp raporu alacaktı! Böyle bir şeyi kendi kendine yapamazdı sonuçta!

Kris tekrar yurda döndü ve kendisini duşa attı. Kızarıklıkları neredeyse geçmişti. Yüzüde iyi gözüküyordu. Uzun zamandır bu kadar aşağılanmamıştı ya da bir dakika, hiç aşağılanmamıştı! Sıcak suyla dolu küvete uzandığında aklında elli tane fikir dolanıyordu. Ne yapıp edip bugün olanları ona ödetecekti!...

 

*******

 

Sonraki bir kaç saat boyunca Tao ve diğerleri prova yapmışlardı. Luhan ve Sehun Tao'da ki garipliği farketmişlerdi. Aralarda sormuşlardı ama cevap alamamışlardı. Onların garip hareketleri Lay, Chan ve Baek'in dikkatini çekmişti. 

"Bence ' _o gece_ ' her ne olduysa onunla ilgili" demişti Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol de onun gibi düşünüyordu "Bence de her ne olduysa şu an utanç içerisindeler!" dedi. 

Lay olanlara anlam yükleyemiyordu. Üçünü sarmaş dolaş yatakta gördüğünde ya da kahvaltıda olanlardan sonra aralarında ' _normal şeyler_ ' olmadığını düşünüyordu.

Bu sırada herşeyden habersiz olan ikili, üzgün gözüken Tao'yu neşelendirmek için uğraşıyordu! Aniden Luhan Tao'nun sırtına zıpladı! Sehun'da ikisinin üzerine atladı ve üçü birlikte yer minderlerinin üzerine düştüler. Tao altta kalmıştı. Boğuk bir sesle konuştu;

"Yaa! önce kemiklerimi kırıp, sonrada havasızlıktan mı öldüreceksiniz?"

Luhan Tao'nun üzerinde kıkırdıyordu. Luhan'ın üzerinde de Sehun, sadece o anın tadını çıkartıyordu! Luhan'a hiç olmadığı kadar yakındı. Vücudunu kokusunu herşeyini hissediyordu. Luhan'ın üzerindeydi, o _tatlı kalçaların_ üzerinde... Herzaman hayalini kurduğu gibiydi... Hayalleri şu an kısmen gerçek olsada, hayalinde olmayan tek şey şu anki garip üçlü durumdu! Şu an bir ' _grubun_ ' içinde gibiydi ve bu durum her türlü tüylerini diken diken etti. Toparlandı ve üzerlerinden kalktı. Elini Luhan'a uzattı ve onuda kaldırdı. -Bugün elini de tutabilmişti...- Tao'yu ne kadar kıskansada o geldiğinden beri Luhan ile ilişkileri daha hareketli bir hal almıştı... Memnundu...

Onların bu üçlü garip hali Lay, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol için çok önemli bir detay olmuştu. Bu üçü ulu orta oynaşmaktan da çekinmiyor gibiydi. Baekhyun koştu ve not defterini aldı. Sonra hızla birşeyler yazdı.

"Ne yazıyorsun?" diye sordu Lay. 

Baekhyun "Olayları daha iyi analiz etmek için, ' _o_ _andan_ ' beri not tutuyorum" dedi ve omuzlarını silkti. Şimdide dedektifçilik oynamaya mı başlayacaklardı? Lay yaklaştı ve deftere baktı. Gerçekten her şeyi not almışlardı. Üzerlerindeki giysilerin renklerini bile! Tarihler, saatler... Lay şaşkınca Dedektif Gadget'lara baktı. Onlara dikkat etmeliydi; Tao konusunda...

 

*******

 

Garip davrananlar arasında Xiumin'de vardı. Krisle birlikte aniden birbirlerine uzak davranmaya başlamışlardı. Kris yurttan erken çıkmasına rağmen, prova başlamadan geri dönmüştü. Her şarkıdan sonra verdikleri mola boyuncada Xiumin sürekli telefonla ilgilenmişti. 

Kyungsoo gene umursamaz davranıyor, Kai onu gölge gibi takip ediyordu. Bu kadar saplantılı bir aşık -henüz itiraf etmesede Chanyeol ve Baekhyun bunu anlayabiliyordu- Kyungsoo için sıkıcı olabilirdi. Aşıkdan öte, gölge gibi kendisini takip eden bir arkadaş bile fazlasıyla sıkıcı olabilirdi! Kai'nin gerçekten bir şansı olacak mıydı merak ediyorlardı.

 

*******

 

EXO yurda döndüğünde menajer Kris ile birlikte onları bekliyordu. Bir çoğu için çok da önemli bir durum değildi ama Tao'nun kalbi hızla atmaya başlamıştı. Luhan ve Sehun da endişeyle onlara ve Tao'ya bakmıştı. Menajer onlara oturmalarını söylediğinde koltuklara yerleşmeye başladılar. Tao bir şekilde gene ortada kalmıştı. Kris onlara doğru -daha doğrusu Tao'ya doğru- baktığında kötü bir şey olduğunu anlamışlardı. Tao sağındaki ve solundaki meleğe baktı. Gergindi; desteğe ihtiyacı vardı. İkisi de birbirinden habersiz aynı anda Tao'nun kolunu okşadı ve onun koluna girdiler. Baekhyun hemen defterini çıkarttı ve yazmaya başladı. Bir ara çaktırmadan telefonuyla resim bile çekti! Lay korkuyla Baek'i süzüyordu! Tao yanındaki meleklere bakarak gülümsedi ve koluna dolanmış kollara dokundu. Artık hazırdı; onlar yanındayken her haberi kaldırabilirdi.

 

*******

 

Kris ayağa kalktı ve TV'nin yan tarafına elindeki USB'yi taktı. Videolara girdi ve bir video başladı. Videoda bir kadın striptiz yapıyordu! Tao onun estetiğini sevdi. Bu işin sonu kendine dokunacaktı belli olmuştu. Hep birlikte videoyu izlediler ve menajer konuşmaya başladı. Kumandayı Kris'den almıştı ve videoyu ileri geri sarıyordu.

"Tao, senden de buradaki hareketlerden bazılarını yapmanı İSTİYORUZ" 

_-Yanılmamıştı. Bu iş Kris'in işiydi!-_

Tao hareketlere baktı. Gerçekten profesyoneldi. O hiç bir zaman bu kadar zor hareketler yapma gereği duymamıştı. Wushu ve Pole Dance o kulüpdeki gösteri için yetiyor ve artıyordu. Özellikle şortunu çıkarttıktan sonraki paravanın arkasındaki gösteri, Tao hiç birşey yapmasa bile izlenirdi!

Kris dahil herkes Tao'ya bakıyordu. Melekleri Tao'nun kollarını sıvazlıyordu ve Baekhyun bunları bile not alıyordu.

_Tam bir cehennem çukuru gibi..._

Tao boğazını temizledi ve

"Bu hareketlere çalışacağım" dedi.

Menajer mutluydu, **_Kris mutluydu_**. Luhan ve Sehun tedirgindi. Diğerleri için değişen bir durum yoktu. Sadece Lay düşünceliydi. Tao'yu o hareketleri yaparken görürse kendini dört halde bulabilirdi.

1- Ölümcül bir burun kanaması yaşayabilirdi.

2- Kalp krizi geçirebilirdi.

3- Tao'ya saldırabilirdi.

4- Tao'yu bir yere saklayıp, başkalarının onu izlemesini engelleyebilirdi.

Yapmak istediği şeyler kesinlikle 4. Maddeden 1. Maddeye doğru ilerliyordu!

Kris menajeri gönderdikten sonra USB'yi TV'den çıkarttı ve Tao'ya verdi.

"Sende kalsın, lazım olacak..."

Dalga geçiyordu. Kris Tao'ya rezil olmuştu ve o da Tao'yu herkese rezil etmeye çalışıyordu!

 

*******

 

Sonraki gün Tao sancılı bir şekilde çalışmaya başladı. Artık salona onlardan iki saat önce gidiyor ve en az iki saat geç çıkıyordu. Bazı şeyleri yapmasına uzun boyu engel oluyordu ve ne kadar sporcu olsada bir kadın kıvraklığına sahip değildi!

Vücudu direğe ne kadar alışık olsada yeni hareketler onu zorluyordu. Kim (Jonghyun) bir süre burada olmadığı için hareketleri onunlada çalışamıyordu. Daha önce kullanmadığı bazı yerleri direkle temas ettiği için ve hareketleri hala yapamadığı için vücudu morarmaya başlamıştı. İki gün sonrasında sabah Tao gene çalışıyordu. Artık yanında tablet taşıyor ve tekrar tekrar videoya bakıyordu. Tao direğe çıktı ve izlediği hareketi bilmem kaçıncı kez yapmayı denedi. Bu sefer biraz daha yaklaşmıştı ama birşeyler ters gitti ve direğe tutunamadı! Tao zirveden yere çakıldı!

Acı içinde inlerken ona yardım edecek kimse yoktu. Erkenden geldiği için salonu bile yedek anahtarla o açıyordu. Zaman kavramını yitirecek kadar uzun bir süre Tao kıvrandı. Kendini biraz iyi hissettiğinde zorla ayağa kalktı. Sanırım bir kaç gün direğe dokunamayacaktı...

 

*******

 

Tao iki gündür direkte doğru düzgün çalışmıyordu ve bu durum doğal olarak herkesin dikkatini çekmişti. Kısacık şortlarına veda etmiş, daha uzun şeyler giyiyor ve üst tarafınıda kapalı tutuyordu. Uzun giysiler direğe tutunuşunu sıfıra indiriyordu -direkten kayıyordu- ve o çok basit hareketler yapıyordu. Kris artık bu duruma sinir olmuştu dayanamadı ve

"Harketleri rüyanda mı çalışıyorsun?!"  dedi. 

Tao verecek bir cevap ararken, diğerleri ilgilenmiyormuş gibi yapıp konuşmaları dinliyordu.

Luhan öne atıldı ve

"Hepimizden çok çalışıyor vücudunu dinlendirmeli" dedi.

Sehun da Luhan'ın yanına geldi ve

"Sakatlanmasını değil, dans etmesini istiyoruz" dedi.

Kris avukatlara baktı; onlarla uğraşmak istemiyordu. Tao'ya döndü ve

"Bize bir kaç hareket yap o zaman, kaç gündür _harika dansını_ göremiyoruz!" dedi.

Luhan ve Sehun aynı anda atağa geçeceklerdi ki Tao onları durdurdu. 

"Yapacağım..."

Tao direğe tutunduğunda Luhan'ın gözleri dolmuştu. Sehun onun kolunu tuttu ve sakin kalmasını sağlamaya çalıştı. Tao giysileri ve çürümüş vücuduyla kendine işkence yapıyordu. Elbiseleri kayıyordu ve o sabit kalabilmek için daha çok kendisini direğe bastırıyordu. Zaten morarmış bedeni acıyla kıvranıyordu. Herkes ona bakıyordu şaşkın bir şekilde. Direkle bütünleşen Tao sanki onun ikiziydi, dans etmeyi bilmiyordu ve sadece acemice -mecbur kaldığı için- deniyordu!

Tao hareketi tamamlayamadan acıyla gözlerini kapattı ve direkten kayıp yere oturdu. Luhan'ın gözünde biriken yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı. Tao Kris'in sesiyle gözlerini açtı. 

"Kaç gündür burada bunu mu yapıyordun?! Eminim direğe elini bile dokunmamışsındır! Söylesene provadayım dediğin her an neredeydin? Yoksa ' _özel_ ' iş mi alıyorsun?!"

Luhan yine kıpraşmıştı ki Sehun Luhan'ın dudaklarını eliyle kapattı. Durumu ' _isterse_ ' sadece Tao açıklamalıydı. Bu onun özeliydi ve onlar bunu bozmamalıydı.

"Ben... gerçekten çalıştım" dedi Tao uysal bir şekilde.

Kris güldü ve arkasını döndü. Çıkış kapısına doğru gidiyordu. O kapıdan çıkarsa menajeri arayacaktı ve herşey onun için daha kötü olacaktı!

"Bekle" dedi, sadece "bekle" dahasını söyleyemiyordu. Kris ona doğru döndü. Ne diyeceğini merak ediyordu.

Tao ona biraz yaklaştı ve dolan gözleriyle t-shirti'ünü çıkarttı. Herkesin gözleri büyümüştü. Bazı yerlerinde direğin izini net bir şekilde görebiliyorlardı.

T-shirt'ü yere fırlattı. Şortunun ipini gevşetti ve onu da yere bıraktı. Üzerinde sadece kısa ve dar bir boxer kalmıştı. Luhan ve Sehun yaraları biliyordu ama Tao onlara hiç göstermemişti. Luhan yüzünü Sehun'un göğsüne bastırdı ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Kris ve diğerleri söyleyecek birşey bulamıyordu. 

Bu _trafik kazası_ gibi bir şeydi. Lay dolan gözlerine engel olamadı ve yaşlar ince yollar oluşturarak gözlerinden akmaya başladı. Hayran kaldığı süt beyaz ten -belki de spot ışıklarından bu kadar parlak gözüküyordu bu güne kadar- çürümüş, tükenmişti! Aptal ve gereksiz bir inat yüzünden!

Tao nefes aldı ve;

"Bana herşeyi yapmana katlanabilirim ama çalışmalarımı görmezden gelmenize dayanamam..." dedi. 

Tao göz yaşlarına bir kez daha engel oldu ve _tecavüze uğramış gibi_ gözüken, yarı çıplak haliyle salondan çıktı. O salondan çıktığında arkasından koşarak ağlayan sadece Lay'di.  
  


 

*******

**14-05-14 tarihli yazar notu:**

**Bu bölümü bitirmeyi çok istedim. Bu saattede olsa yeni bölümü yayınlamak rahat uyumamı sağlayacak sanırım :) Sabah işe gitmek için baya enerji harcayacağım ama buna değer;) bölümü umarım severek okumuşsunuzdur. Saat baya geç olduğu için detaylı kontrol edemedim. Yanlış yazım vs. olduysa kusura bakmayın. Bölümü tekrar okuduğumda tüm yanlışları düzelteceğim :)**

**Okuyan herkese teşekkürler :)**

 

**_19-06-05 güncellemesi_ **   
**_Ne kadar çok yazım hatası yaptığımı görünce balkondan atlamak istedim._ ** **( >** **﹏** **< )**

**_Ningyoo_ **

 


	7. Bölüm - 6

**5\. BÖLÜMDEN**

...

 

Bu _trafik kazası_ gibi bir şeydi. Lay dolan gözlerine engel olamadı ve yaşlar ince yollar oluşturarak gözlerinden akmaya başladı. Hayran kaldığı süt beyaz ten -belki de spot ışıklarından bu kadar parlak gözüküyordu bu güne kadar- çürümüş, tükenmişti! Aptal ve gereksiz bir inat yüzünden!

Tao nefes aldı ve;

"Bana herşeyi yapmana katlanabilirim ama çalışmalarımı görmezden gelmenize dayanamam..." dedi. 

Tao göz yaşlarına bir kez daha engel oldu ve _tecavüze uğramış gibi_ gözüken, yarı çıplak haliyle salondan çıktı. O salondan çıktığında arkasından koşarak ağlayan sadece Lay'di.

 

**6\. BÖLÜM**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Tao gözyaşlarını hâlâ tutarak duşlara doğru gidiyordu. Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki arkasından ağlayarak onu takip eden Lay'in varlığını bile hissetmedi. Duşların önüne geldiğinde içeriye girdi. Gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı.

Tao beline sarılan kollarla irkildi. Luhan? O mu gelmişti? 

Tao dönmeye çalıştı ama çok güçlü tutuyordu. Başını biraz daha çevirdi ve sırtına gömülmüş ağlayan yüzü görmeye çalıştı. Lay???

 

*******

 

**DANS SALONU**

 

Luhan Sehun'una sarılmış ağlarken fısıldıyordu:

Biz aynı odadayız Hunnie... nasıl -hıçkırık- farketmeyiz.. bu kadar kötü olduğunu..."

Hunnie? Küçük Lulu'su ona Hunnie mi demişti az önce? Sehun Luhan'ın saçlarına bir öpücük bıraktı ve onu kendisinden uzaklaştırdı. Luhan kendisinden ayrılan Sehun'un boşluğunda sendeledi ve ona baktı. 

Sehun hâlâ aynı yerde dikilen Kris'e bağırarak yürümeye başlamıştı.   
Lulu'sunu üzen her şey onuda üzüyordu. Onun ağlamasına dayanamıyordu ve o şu an küçük kırmızı burnunu çeke çeke ağlıyordu!

"Sen aşağılık bir insan olmaya başladın!!!"

Sehun Kris'in üzerine yürürken tehditkar gözükmüyor, _tehdit ediyordu_.

"Senin de vücudunu morartıp o direğe çıkartalım mı! Hı!"

Sehun ile Kris arasında birkaç adım kaldığında Xiumin araya girip sanki koruyabilirmiş gibi Kris'in önünde kollarını açtı. Gözleri öfkeyle Sehun'a bakıyordu. 

Sehun'un gözleri ise alaylıydı. 

"Onun arkasına mı saklanacaksın Kris?!"

Sehun diğerlerine döndü:

"Onun yaptıklarını doğru buluyor musunuz???"

 

**10 Dk. Öncesi**

 

**Kyungsoo:**

Kris Tao'dan dans etmesini istediğinde onda bir gariplik olduğunu hissetmiştim. İlk defa gözleri korku dolu bakıyordu. Birkaç gündür **alışık** olduğumuzun dışında giyindiğinden neler olduğunu zaten merak etmiştim. Onunla konuşmak istiyordum ama dışlanma ihtimali beni korkutuyordu. Kris'in hepimizin üzerinde güçlü bir etkisi vardı. 

Tao dans etmeye **çalışırken** , yüzündeki ifade acı doluydu. Kendinden emin Tao ortada yoktu. Direkten aşağıya kaydığında ve Kris'e seslendiğinde, sesinde çaresizlik vardı. 

Ve soyunmaya başladığında şaşkındım... Ne zaman vücudunu gördüm, işte o zaman gözlerimi açmaktan kendimi alıkoyamadım!

Çalışmaktan çürümüş bu beden her şeyi açıklarken, o hâlâ açıklama yapıyordu. Hepimiz bu kadar şaşkınken Kris ifadesiz gözüküyordu. Ona bir şey söylemesini bekledim ama o hiçbir şey söylemedi. Kris'in yüzündeki ifadeden, o an nefret ettim.

 

**Baekhyun:**

Tao soyunmaya başladığında elimdeki not defterini utançla cebime koydum. Birkaç gündür kapalı giyiniyor olmasının altında bile **grup** olarak yaşadıkları şey her neyse o var sanıyordum!

Kris bu sefer onu fazla zorlamıştı. Bir çoğumuz uzun staj süreleri yaşamıştık. Onun gruba hızla girmesine mi bu kadar tepkiliydi anlamıyordum. Aslında gruba henüz girmemişti. Çabalıyordu hâlâ... Onun burada olmasını ben de istememiştim ama bunun için ne kadar uğraştığını görmüştük. Kris herşeyi akışına bırakamaz mıydı? Bu gerçekten biraz fazlaydı...

Ve Lay... ne zamandır Tao'dan hoşlanıyordu!

 

**Chanyeol:**

Kris ve Tao arasındaki gerilime hiçbir zaman dahil olmak istemedim. O çocuğu ben de istemiyordum ama bunu daha adil yöntemlerle halletmek isterdim. Kris bel altı oynuyordu ve onun tavrı tamamen saf değiştirmeme neden olmuştu!

**Xiumin:**

Bu çocuk benim Kris'imin ilgisini çekmek için her şeyi yapıyor! Birkaç gündür sürtüştüklerini görmedim ama giyim tarzını bile değiştirdi! Altından nasıl bir oyun çıkacak derken o soyundu!

Evet, herkes gibi benim de yüzüm buruştu. Görüntü kötüydü ama ben Kris için bu kadar çabalarken onun bu kadar kolay ilgisini çekmesine katlanamıyordum. Ona her ne olduysa umrumda değildi. O çocuğu burada istemiyordum. Lay böyle onun peşinden koşarken aralarında birşeyler yaşanması için dua edebilirdim!

 

**Chen:**

Herkes birşeylerin farkında gibiydi ama olaylardan bu kadar bir haber olan ben miydim? 'Ne oluyor lan burada' diye bağırmak istedim ama sustum. Tao için üzgündüm. Kris'in bukadar acımasız olmasını beklemiyordum. Olanlar hislerimi değiştirmemişti. O buraya uygun değildi ve bence daha fazla üzülmeden bırakmalıydı...

 

**Kai:**

Az önce olanlar beni de derinden etkilenmişti. Lay, Sehun ya da Luhan kadar zirvede yaşıyor muydum bilmiyorum ama üzgündüm. Bana okulda dışlandığım, dövüldüğüm zamanları hatırlattı... Benzer şeyleri yaşamış birisi olarak ben neden ondan uzak durmuştum ki??? Beni grup içinde de dışlamazlardı ya... O zaman Tao'ya daha yakın olur, yinede yalnız kalmazdım!!

Alışveriş sırası için isim seçtiğimiz gün, Soo'nun senelerdir göremediği duygularımı görmüş beni seçmişti. Şu an utanıyordum... Tao'yu kıskanmıştım bile... ama o fazla 'göz alıcıydı' ben ise fazla sahipleniciydim. Şirin Soo'mu benden başkasıyla düşleyemezdim.

Salondaki garip havanın içinde Soo'ya baktım. Yüzündeki üzgün ve nefret dolu ifadeyle Kris'e bakıyordu.   
Soo için Kris'i karşıma, Tao'yu da yanıma alabilirdim.

Ya da onu gerçekten yalnız bıraktığım için pişman olduğumu kendime itiraf edemediğim için, _bu bahanenin arkasına saklanabilirdim..._

 

**Suho:**

Kris'in Tao'yu istemediğini biliyordum ama az önce ne olmuştu burada?! Bizim liderlik yapmamız gerekmiyor muydu? Bir arada olmalıydık. Şu an bölünüyor gibiydik! Tao'yu istemesemde onun için üzgündüm. İkisinin arasını düzeltmem gerekiyordu yoksa dağılacaktık. Ve Lay! Neden onun peşinden ağlayarak gitti ki! Benim arkamdan da böyle koşturması için kendime zarar vermem falan mı gerekiyordu?!!

 

*******

 

Kris önündeki Xiumin'i kenara itekledi. Xiumin bir kenara savrulurken **değersiz** hissetti. Gözleri dolmuştu aniden. O küçük bedeniyle dev adamı korumaya çalışıyordu ama bir paçavra gibi kenara itilmişti. 

Sehun ve Kris burun buruna geldiğinde Kris bağırdı:

"Kimsenin arkasına saklanmıyorum! O bu kadar kötü durumdaysa bize söylemeliydi!!!"

"Yaa! Tabii neden söylemedi acaba! Biz aynı odada bile bunu farketmedik! Birisi sürekli ona saldırdığı için acılarına rağmen susmuş olabilir mi!"

Kris'in sinirle titreyen elleri Sehun'un terli t-shirt'ünün yakasını kavradığında Suho araya girdi.

"YETER!!! BU SAÇMALIK BURADA SON BULACAK! KRIS TAO İLE ARANI DÜZELT VE LİDER GİBİ DAVRANMAYA BAŞLA!"

Suho bunları söylerken parmağıyla Kris'i dürtüyordu. Luhan arkadan koşup Sehun'u çekiştirdi. 

"Yeter Hunnie... Hadi Tao'yu bulalım." 

 

*******

 

Beline dolanan kollardan kurtulamayınca Tao güçlükle konuştu.

"Lay... Ne yapıyorsun?"

Lay kollarını gevşetti ve Tao'nun kendisine dönmesini sağladı. 

"Özür...dilerim -hıçkırık- sen o kadar yalnızdın -hıçkırık- ama ben...biz bunu görmek istemedik..."

Tao şaşkın şaşkın çıplak göğsünde ağlayan Lay'e baktı. Ne zaman bu kadar duygusal olmuştu ki? Onun itirafları ve ağlamasıyla gözlerindeki yaşlar akmaya başladı. Boşta kalan elinin tekini onun saçlarına, diğer elinide beline koydu. O susacak gibi durmuyordu. 

"Buraya beni teselli etmeye geldiysen ağlamamalısın. İlgiye ihtiyacı olan benim."

Lay başını kaldırdı ve bu durumda onu gerçekten teselli etmeye çalışan Tao'ya gülümsedi. Gözleri bir çizgi halini aldığında, gözyaşları tomurcuk gibi dökülmeye devam ediyordu. 

"Ben -hıçkırık- küçüktüm. Arkadaşımla...oynarken bir kedinin peşinden koşmaya başladık...  
-hıçkırık- yola çıktığımızı fren yapan arabanın...sesiyle anladık...-hıçkırık- ben uyandığımda o yoktu...gitmişti  
-hıçkırık- sonsuzluğa..."

Tao duyduklarını sindirmeye çalışırken Lay devam etti:

"Hastaneden...çıktığımda -hıçkırık- vücudum böyle...olmuştu -hıçkırık- haftalarca geçmedi -hıçkırık- "

Ellerini Tao'nun vücudunda gezdirdi. 

"Bu izler -hıçkırık- **trafik kazası** gibi -hıçkırık-"

Tao tekrar Lay'e sarıldığında, ona sadece kötü anılar anımsattığını farketti.

"Üzgünüm Lay..."

Lay Tao'dan başını ayırdı ve kızaran gözleriyle ona bakıp konuştu:

"Beni seç Tao... Hep yanında olayım -hıçkırık-"

Tao duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Lay'e şaşkın şaşkın bakarken kapı açıldı. Luhan ve Sehun içeriye girdi. İkisi de koşarak Tao'ya sarıldığında Tao acıyla inledi. 

Şimdi üçü Tao'ya sarılıyordu. Bu, o gün üçünü yatakta gördükleri gibi garip bir durumdu Lay için. Şimdi neden birlikte uyuduklarını anlıyordu. 

Luhan konuştu:

"Biraz duşta **ılık** suyun altında kalsan rahatlatacaktır."

Luhan haklıydı. Az önce direğe tekrar çıktığında tüm morlukları daha fazla acımaya başlamıştı. Onlardan ayrıldı ve duşa girdi. 

Onlar çıkarken Tao'ya seslendiler. Dışarıda bekleyeceklerdi. Tao **soğuk** suyun altında rahatladı. İyi gelmişti. Gözlerini kapattı ve düşündü. Gitmeli miydi?

 

*******

 

Tao Sehun'un sesiyle irkildi. 

"Tao hâlâ duşta mısın?"

"Çıkıyorum."

Tao soğuk suyla uyuşmuş gibiydi. Titrediğini hissetti. Kaç dakika olmuştu ki?

Tao dışarı çıktığında Luhan ve Lay de oradaydı. Luhan Tao'ya yaklaştı ve elini dudaklarına koydu.

"Tao! O kadar zaman soğuk suyun altında mıydın? Dudakların bile morarmış!"

Sehun da hemen Tao'nun koluna dokundu. Buz gibiydi. 

Lay "hasta olacaksın" dedi üzerindeki swet'i çıkartıp Tao'nun omuzlarına bırakırken. 

Tao teşekkür etti ve kollarını harika gülümsemesiyle açtı. Üçü ona yaklaştı ve hafifçe sarıldı. 

*******

Yurda geri döndüklerinde herkesin üzerinde bir gerginlik vardı. Odalarına dağıldılar sessizce. 

"Luu... Ben çok yorgunum uyumak istiyorum."

"Yemek?"

"Yemeyeceğim."

Sehun araya girdi. 

"Senin için yemekten sonra atıştırmalık bir şeyler getireceğim. Acıkırsan uyandığında yersin."

"Çok teşekkürler Sehun. Siz olmasanız sanırım çoktan buradan kaçardım."

Tao yatağına yattığında Luhan ve Sehun yanına gidip onu öptüler. Tao'nun sevildiğini hissetmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Sadece Tao'nun mu? Sehun'un da... Luhan uzandı ve ona sarıldı. Sehun şaşkındı; hafifçe kolları Luhan'ın beline dolandı. Luhan Sehun'un gıdıklanacağını hiç düşünmeden kulağına konuştu.

"Bugün tam bir kahramandın Hunnie... Teşekkürler."

Yanağına bıraktığı tatlı bir öpücükle geri çekildi Luhan. Sehun hâlâ onun belini tutuyordu. 

Uzandı ve o da Lulu'sunun yanağına bir öpücük bıraktı. 

"Sen uzun zamandır öyleydin Lu..."

Tao yatakta arkası onlara dönük gülümsedi. Bu ikisi harika bir çift olacaktı. Boğazındaki acıyı umursamadan uykuya daldı.

 

*****  
**

 

Sehun ve Luhan odaya geldiklerinde Tao sayıklıyordu. İkisi birbirine bakıp ona yaklaştı. Terliyordu. Sehun elini Tao'nun alnına koydu:

"Yanıyor!"

Birkaç dakika içinde neredeyse tüm üyeler oradaydı. Hastaneye mi gitmek gerekiyordu, yoksa ilaç mı vermeliydiler? Kimse bir şey söyleyemiyordu.

 

*******

 

Suho Kris'in odasına kapıyı çalmadan girdi. Kris kitap okuyor Xiumin oyun oynuyordu. Tao'nun hasta olduğunu duymamış olmaları imkansızdı. Suho sinirlendi bu rahatlık karşısında.

"ARTIK BİR LİDER GİBİ DAVRAN! O YANIYOR VE BİZ YARDIM ETMEK ZORUNDAYIZ!"

Suho haklıydı. O çocuktan nefret ediyor olsada bu durumu çözmesi gerekiyordu. Aynı sakinlikle kitabının ayıracını yerleştirdi. Kitabı kapatıp başucuna koydu ve ayağa kalktı. 

Xiumin onu izledi. O çocuk gene gündemi oluşturmayı başarmıştı!

Kris odaya geldiğinde herkes şaşkındı. Luhan ve Sehun Tao'nun terini siliyordu. Yatağa yaklaştı ve elini onun alnına koydu. Gerçekten yanıyordu. Paniklemişti ama sakin gözükmeliydi. Özellikle Luhan her an tüm Kore'yi alarma geçirecek gibi gözüküyordu!

Kris uzandı ve Tao'nun üzerindeki battaniyeyi açtı. Sinirle homurdandı.

"Bu kadar ateşi olan birinin üstüne kim iki tane battaniye örter ki?!"

Soo ileri çıktı. Başı önünde elleriyle oynuyordu. 

"Şeeey... Üşüyor gibiydi..."

 

*******

 

Kris Suho'nun getirdiği ilaçlara baktı. 

"Bunlar olmaz. İlaç almalıyız."

Sehun "ben giderim" dedi ayağa kalkarken. 

Kris onu durdurdu. 

"Bu saatte dışarı çıkmana izin veremem - _sonuç olarak yaşı ondan daha büyüktü_ \- ben gideceğim!"

Diğerlerinin tepkisine bakmadan odadan çıktı. Cüzdanını almak için odasına girdiğinde Xiumin

"Ben de geleceğim" dedi. 

"Ben tek gidiyorum ve sen de burada kalıyorsun" dedi Kris parmağını sallayarak. 

Xiumin bugün ikinci ya da sayamadığı kez parçalanmıştı.

 

*******

 

Sehun Luhan'a fısıldadı. 

"İlaç iyi geldi. Ateşi azalmış"

Luhan memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Birlikte Tao'nun alnındaki ıslak bezi ve ıslanmış t-shirt'ünü değiştirdiler. 

"Uyuyalım Hunnie. Gece yine kontrol ederiz."

Lu kendini yatağa attığında yanını patpatladı. 

"Bugün çok zordu Hunnie... Tek yatmak istemiyorum."

Sehun şaşırdı ama mutluydu. İlk defa Lu onunla uyumak istemişti. Yanına uzandı ve kendisine sokulan Lu'ya baktı. Bu adama sırılsıklam aşıktı...

 

*******

 

Gece sessizce odanın kapısı açıldı. İçeriye birisi girdi ve Tao'nun alnına elini koydu. Hissettiği sıcaklık onu memnun etti. Gülümsedi ve odadan çıktı... Ve o gece bu olay birkaç kez tekrarlandı...

 

*******

 

"Tao iyi misin?"

"İyiyim Sehun. Sadece biraz _**başım dönüyor**_ ama yataktan çıkmayacağım. Yani siz gidin."

Luhan ve Sehun birbirine baktı. Provaya gideceklerdi. Tao iyi gözükmese gitmezlerdi ama iyiydi. 

Luhan "yataktan çıkma" dedi. 

"Sadece duş alacağım."

 **"Sıcak** duş" diye eklediğinde Sehun ve Luhan Tao'ya gülümsedi. 

Telefon, ilaçlar, yiyecek... herşeyi düşünüp yanına getirdiler. Kendisini yoracak birsey yapmayacaktı ve aradıklarında hemen telefonu açabilecekti.

 

*******

 

Araçlara binmeden önce Kris, Sehun ve Luhan'a sordu;

"O... Nasıl?"

"İyi gözüküyor. Sadece biraz başı dönüyor. Sanırım bu normal" dedi Luhan. 

Kris başını salladı ve araçlara bindiler.

 

*******

 

Herkes gittikten sonra Tao yataktan çıktı. Kaç saattir yatıyordu? Dengesi bile bozulmuştu. Yavaş yavaş banyoya gitti ve küveti doldurmaya başladı. O kadar çok terlemişti ki yapış yapış hissediyordu. 

Küvet dolarken Tao aynada kendine baktı. Yeni morlukları, kızarıklıkları ve sararmış bölgeleri vardı. İğrenç gözüküyordu ve herkes onu görmüştü.

Su dolunca üzerini çıkarttı ve bacağını suya soktu. Sıcaktı... Küvetin içine oturmadan önce duşun kapılarını kapattı. Yavaşça suya eğilirken kulakları çınlamaya ve görüntü kararmaya başladı. 

Tao dengesini tamamen kaybettiğinde, sırt üstü sıcak suya gömüldü. Gördüğü son ışık süzmesi de kararırken Tao gülümsedi. Burada boğulup gidecekti.

 

*******

 

**14-05-22 tarihli yazar notu:**

**Uzun bir bölüm oldu benim için. Saçmalamış bile olabilirim. Yorumlarınızı, beğenip beğenmediğinizi merak ediyorum. Yorumlarınıza, önerilerinize herzaman açığım:) Bu bölümü de umarım severek okumuşsunuzdur. Okuyan herkese teşekkürler.**

** **

** _19-06-05 güncellemesi:_ **

_**Sanırım üç nokta koyma fetişim var. O kadar çok yerden sildim ki inanamıyorum... asdfghhj**_   **> _<**

**Ningyoo**

 


	8. Bölüm - 7

**BÖLÜM 7**

**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

**1 Gün Önce:**

 

Dans salonundan çıktıklarında Suho telefonunu çıkarttı ve mesaj yazmaya başladı:

Alıcı: Kris

'Kimseye gözükmeden çatıya gel. Bekliyorum. Hemen!'

Kris titreyen telefonuna baktı ve mesajı okudu. Henüz duşa bile girememişti. Huzursuzca gerildi yüzü. Kasıldığını ve ellerinin terlediğini hissediyordu. Xiumin Kris'i takip ediyordu ve yüzündeki huzursuz ifadeyi görünce hemen yanına geldi. 

"Kötü birşey mi oldu?"

"Ha.hayır! hadi duşa gir!"

Kris yüzüne bile bakmamıştı. Elindeki telefonun arkasına huzursuzca tırnaklarını vuruyordu. Suho onu mesajla çağıracak kadar dikkat ederken, Xiumin'e ne diyebilirdiki? Xiumin üstelemeden ve ne kadar bozulduğunu belli etmeden duşa girdi. Kris duşlardan dışarıya çıktı ve gergin bir şekilde çatıya doğru gitmeye başladı. 

Onu neden böyle çağırıyordu ki? Yine o çocuk yüzündendi! Kris diğerlerinin üzerinde baskı kurabilir, onları etkileyebilir, istediğini yaptırabilirdi ama onunda çekindiği bir isim vardı. ' _Suho'_.

İkisi de lider olduğu için ortak noktayı bulmaları gerekiyordu ve diğerlerine yapabildiği şeyler tabii ki ona işlemiyordu. 

Kris çatıya ulaştığında kapıya baktı ve gülümsedi. Eğer o buraya gelmemiş olsaydı Suho çatıda kalacaktı. Çatıya açılan kapı bozuktu ve kapandıktan sonra çatı tarafından açılmıyordu. Kris kapıyı açtı ve dışarıya çıktı. Kapı kapanmasın diye önüne oradaki saksıyı çekti ve dışarıyı izleyen Suho'nun yanına gitti. 

Suho düşünüyordu. Kris bunu anlamıştı. Neyle karşılaşacağını bilmediğinden tedirgindi. 

Suho derin bir nefes aldı ve ona döndü. Çok ciddi gözüküyordu. 

"Wu Yi Fan, Tao ile olanları düzeltmezsen...

-uygun cümle ne olabilirdi ki?-

Kris iyice gerildiğini hissetti. Soğuk soğuk terlemeye başlamıştı. Kalbi saatlerce basketbol oynamış gibi atıyordu. Elleri son saniyelerde bir üçlük atmak için uzanmış gibi titriyordu.

Devam etti:

"Eğer bu durumu düzeltmek için çabaladığını göstermezsen, üzgünüm ama menajerlerle konuşmak zorunda kalacağım!"

Kris'in gözleri şaşkınlık, endişe, korku ve sinirle açıldı! bir de nefret! o çocuktan şu an tekrar tekrar nefret ediyordu!

"Yani beni ele vereceksin?!!"

"SENİ değil bunu kim yaparsa onu ele vereceğim! Tao ile anlaşmaya çalış! Herkesi huzursuz ediyorsun!"

Suho Kris'den gelecek bir cevabı beklemeden kapıya doğru yürüdü. Zaten Kris'de cevap verecek gibi durmuyordu.  
  


 

**ŞU AN**

 

**30 DAKİKA ÖNCE**

 

**_6\. BÖLÜMDEN_ **

 

Araçlara binmeden önce Kris, Sehun ve Luhan'a sordu:

"O... Nasıl?"

"İyi gözüküyor. Sadece biraz başı dönüyor. Sanırım bu normal" dedi Luhan. 

Kris başını salladı ve araçlara bindiler.

 

*******

 

Suho, Sehun, Kris, Luhan ve Lay aynı araca binmişti. Tabiiki bunuda Suho ayarlamıştı. Gerginliğin azalması için her şeyi yapacak gibiydi!

Araçta Luhan, Sehun'a sordu;

"Acaba yanında birimiz kalsamıydık?"

"İyi gözüküyordu ve yataktan çıkması için bir nedeni olmayacak."

"Başı dönüyordu... ya yiyeceği biterse?"

"Lu! Yanına üç günlük erzak bıraktın! Emin ol yataktan çıkmayacak."

"Duş alacağını söylemişti. Yeniden hasta olmaz değil mi?"

"Sıcak duş" demişti Luhan.

Kris düşündü; biraz başı dönüyor ve sıcak duş alacak. İlacın yan etkilerinde yazmıyor muydu? Göz kararması, halsizlik, baygınlık...

Kris gözlerini açıp bağırınca hepsi korktu. Onlara yan etkileri de söylemeliydi. Hata kendisinindi ve onun yüzünden bir şey olmasına izin veremezdi!

"Başı dönüyor, duş alacak ve muhtemelen 12 saatten fazla süredir yemek yemedi! Nasıl duş almasına tamam dediniz!"

Gerilen yüzler korkuyla birbirine baktı. Hepsi ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. Sehun telefonunu çıkarttı ve Tao'yu aradı. 

"CEVAP. VERMİYOR!"

Luhan ağlamaklı gözlerle bakarken konuştu "Geri dönmeliyiz!"

Suho Tao'yu tekrar ararken "Hep birlikte dönemeyiz" dedi. 

Doğru söylüyordu. Herkes bu durumdan etkilenmemeliydi.

Onlar Tao'yu ararken, Tao küveti dolduran suyun sesiyle odasındaki telefonun sesini duymuyor, felaketine yavaş yavaş yaklaşıyordu.

Sehun Luhan'ın buz gibi olmuş elini tuttuğunda Suho'ya sorar gibi söyledi:

"O zaman biz gidelim."

Kris lafa girdi. Bu imajını düzeltmek için _fırsattı_ ve ilaç ile ilgili bilgi vermediği için suçlu hissediyordu.

"Suho sizinle gitsin. Ben diğer lider olarak buradan taksiyle geri döneceğim. "

Suho'nun yüzünde memnun bir ifade vardı ama Kris'e güvenmeli miydi? Bu kadar zayıf bir anında o çocuğa yeniden _zorbalık_ yapmazdı değil mi?

Luhan onunla gitse, arabada bile her an bayılacakmış gibi duruyordu. Sehun gitse Luhan asla sakin kalamazdı. Onları ayırmamalıydı. Kendisi de gidemezdi. 

Lay ürkekçe konuştu "Ben.gideceğim"

 

*******

 

**6\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

Tao dengesini tamamen kaybettiğinde, sırt üstü sıcak suya gömüldü. Gördüğü son ışık süzmesi de kararırken Tao gülümsedi. Burada boğulup gidecekti...

 

**3 DAKİKA SONRA:**

 

Lay ve Kris yurda geri döndüklerinde Kris'in elleri titredi kapıyı açarken. Yolda kaç kez arasalarda Tao telefonu açmamıştı. Lay hala arıyor ve içeriden çalan telefonun sesini az da olsa duyabiliyordu. 

İçeriye girdiklerinde Lay nefes nefese odaya koştu. Peşinden Kris'de geldi. Yatak boştu!

Banyoya koştular ve kapıyı açtılar. İçeride rahatsız edici nemli ve buharlı bir hava oluşmuştu. Aynanın yüzeyi, kabinin camları buhar olmuştu. İkisinin gözü önce giysilere sonra küvete döndü. Suyun içinden gözüken tek şey biraz dışarıya çıkmış diz kapağıydı. 

Kris koştu ve duşun kapısını açtı. Tao suyun içinde öylece yatıyordu. Hemen başını sudan çıkarttı. Lay eğildi ve nefesini kontrol etti. 

"NEFES ALMIYOR!" 

Biraz morarmış dudaklar, vücudundaki morluklarla iğrenç, ürkütücü bir uyum içerisindeydi. Onu küvetten çıkarırken Kris başını çevirdi ve bağırdı. 

"HAVLU!"

Lay durumu 'gözleriyle' **gördüğünde** askıdaki havluyu Tao'nun kasıklarına attı. Onu yere yatırdıklarında Lay,

"AMBULANS ÇAĞIR" dedi. 

Kris banyonun dışına, telefonun sinyal gücünün daha iyi olduğu koridora çıktı. 

Lay Tao'nun dudaklarını araladı ve hatırlamaya çalıştı ilkyardım eğitimini. Dudakları Tao'nun dudaklarıyla buluştuğunda, acıyla titredi. Henüz hiçbir şey başlamamışken böyle bitemezdi! Bu kadar boktan bir sonu kabul edemezdi!

1...2...3... deniyordu defalarca! 

Gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladığında bir daha buluştu morarmış dudaklarla. Bir eli Tao'nun kalbinin üzerindeydi. Okşadı orayı, fısıldadı:

"Yalvarırım... yeniden çalış...! Nefes al..."

Lay tekrar denerken Kris'in titrek sesini duyuyordu. Muhteşem Kris'in sesi titriyordu.

"Boğulmuş... nefes almıyor... kaç dakika oldu bilmiyoruz!!!"

 

!!!

 

Lay temiz havayı Tao'nun dudaklarından içeriye umutsuzca pompalarken ve göğsüne baskı uygularken o da boğuluyordu. 

Tao'nun bedenine baktı ve ağzından çıkan suyla gözleri açıldı!

Tao'yu yan yatırdı ve suyun akmasını sağladı. Tekrar dudaklara yöneldiğinde sıcak havayı hissetti!

Tanrı'ya şükür! O nefes alıyordu!

Lay'in gözyaşları hızlandığında hâlâ bilinci yerinde olmayan çocuğu çevirdi kendine. Islak başını dizlerinin üzerine koyarken, bir eli açılmış havluyu yukarıya çekiyordu. 

Eğildi ve rengi yavaş yavaş düzelen dudaklara öpücükler bırakmaya başladı. Eli hâlâ havluyu tutuyordu ve o soğuk dudakları emerek ısıtıyordu!

Lay ilk öpücüğünü Tao'ya veriyordu...

Ve içinden tekrar ediyordu "çok şükür... Yaşıyor... yaşıyor..."  
  


Kris adresi verip telefonu kapattığında banyoya koştu. 

Kapının önünde gördüğü manzarayla öylece kaldı. Gittikçe sinirleniyor ve geriliyordu. İçini kaplayan bu _duyguya_ bir isim veremiyordu!

Elindeki telefonu paramparça edebilecek kadar sıkıyordu! Daha fazla bakamadı. Hızla yumruğunu kapıya vurdu ve Lay'i yerinden sıçratarak fantezi dünyasından koparttı!

Sinirle yanına gitti ve dizlerinin üzerinde yere çöktü. Lay utangaç ve suçlu gözlerle bakıyordu. Kris hâlâ havluyu tutan eli kavradı. 

"Sen.nereye.dokunuyordun?!!!

Ve... Onu neden öpüyorsun?!!!"

Kris elindeki bileği tüm gücüyle sıkıyordu. Lay acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Bileği kesin moraracaktı. 

"B-bırak..."

Lay bileğini tutan büyük elden hızla çekti kendini. Bileğini acıyla ovarken;

"Lütfen... lütfen ona söyleme..." diyebildi sadece. Şu an nasıl açıklayabilirdi ki?

Gözleri yeniden dolduğunda, onları tutamadı ve ince yollar oluşturarak hızla bir biri ardına düştü. Dizlerindeki Tao'nun yüzüne düşen damlalara elini uzatacaktı ki Kris elini tekrar tuttu.

Gözlerinden ateş püskürterek ve hırlamaya yakın bir ses tonuyla heceleye heceleye konuştu.

"Odadan.giysi.getireceğim.ona.  
dokunursan...!"

Devam etmesine gerek yoktu. Lay'in mesajı aldığını düşünüyordu. Kris hızla odasına koştu ve eline geçirdiği giysileri hızla aldı. 

Lay onu çıplak görmüş, dokunmuş ve öpmüştü!!! Başkalarının da onu çıplak görmesine izin veremezdi!!!

Aslında O, _yarı çıplak_ dans etmeye ve _vücudunu göstermeye_ **alışıktı** ama şu an bu bir gösteri değildi! Kris'in bahanesi buydu! Başka bir düşüncesi yoktu!

Banyoya geldiğinde daha büyük bir havluyla Tao'nun çıplak ve ıslak bedenini kapattı. Yüzüne baktı az önceki yaşlar duruyor mu diye! Eğer orada durmasaydı Lay'i ona tekrar dokunduğuna pişman edecekti!

Fazla vakit yoktu. Kris elindeki çamaşırı -kendi çamaşırı!- Tao'nun bacaklarından geçirdi. Hemen ardındanda, şortunu -kendi şortu!- üzerinin açılmamasına dikkat ederek yukarı doğru çekti ikisini ve görünmeyeceğinden emin olduğunda havluyu çekip aldı. 

Lay'in yardımıyla t-shirt'ü de giydirirken kapı çaldı. Kris hızla kalkıp aşağı inerken Lay uzandı ve Tao'nun bağımlılık yapan dudaklarına _bir öpücük daha_ bıraktı. Ama bu sefer yakalanmadı.

 

*******

 

Suho telefonla konuşurken Luhan bir kedi gibi üzerine tırmanıp konuşmayı dinlemeye çalışıyordu. 

Birkaç dakika içerisinde Suho'nun yüzü çeşit çeşit şekiller almıştı. Kötü bir şeyler olduğunu anlamak için akıl okumaya gerek yoktu. 

Sehun Lulu'suna arkasından sarıldı ve onu Suho'nun üzerinden ayırdı. 

Luhan ona sarılan Hunnie'siyle rahatlamıştı. Sırtındaki kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu. Sehun da onun kadar gergindi.

Telefonu kapattığında Suho kendisine bakan soru dolu gözlerden gözünü kaçırdı. Kai korkutan sessizliği bozdu.

"Anlatsana..."

 

*******

 

Ambulansın iğrenç sesi, acil servisteki koşturma, ilaç kokuları... bunların hepsi Lay için korkunç hatıralardı. 

Ama o, Tao için bunlara katlanırdı.

Acil servis müdahalesinden sonra sonunda Tao normal bir odaya alınmıştı. Lay belki de yüzüncü kez arayan Suho'nun aramasına cevap vermek için odadan çıktı. 

Suho ve diğerleri çoktan hastaneye gelmiş, odayı arıyorlardı. Lay aşağıya indi ve onları buldu. 

 

 

**LAY ANLATIYOR:**

 

Onlarla karşılaştığımda hepsi yanıma geldi. Tüm üyeler burada olsada sadece gelmek zorunda olduğu için gelenler de vardı. Luhan bana koşturdu ve boynuma sarıldı.

"Onu sen kurtardın" dedi ağlarken. 

"Kris'le birlikte diye fısıldadım."

Sehun Luhan'ı kendisine çekip ona yıllardır görüşmüyorlarmış gibi sarıldığında, Suho yanıma geldi ve boynuma kollarını doladı. İlk defa bana bu kadar içten sarılıyordu. Ani bir refleksle kollarımı onun beline doladım ve bana verdiği rahatlıkla yeniden ağlamaya başladım. Yüzümü Suho'nun boynuna gömdüm ve duyduğundan bile emin olmadığım şekilde fısıldadım. 

"Çok... ama çok korktum."

Bana daha sıkı sarıldı ve oda fısıldadı.

"Şşşt... Geçti..."

 

*******

 

Odaya çıktığımızda onlara sessiz olmalarını söyledim. Tao hala uyanmamıştı. 

Yavaşça kapıyı açtığımda karşımızdaki manzara bizi olduğumuz yere sabitlemişti!

 

*******

 

**14-05-22 tarihli yazar notu:**

 

**Yeni bölümün gelmesini istediğiniz için yazdığım kadarını paylaşmak istedim. Belki biraz kısa olmuştur bilemiyorum... daha uzun yazmak için daha fazla vakit harcayacaktım ve sizi bekletmek istemedim.**

**Sizce odada ne gördüler :) ve olayı Lay anlattığına göre sizce gördüğü şey her ne ise tepki verecek mi?**

**Umarım bu bölümü de çok severek okumuşsunuzdur. :)**

**Yorumlarınız çok değerli ve mutlaka dikkate alınıyor ;)**

**Okuyan, beğenen, yorum bırakan herkese teşekkürler.**

 

**Ningyoo**

 


	9. Bölüm - 8

**7\. BÖLÜMDEN**

Odaya çıktığımızda onlara sessiz olmalarını söyledim. Tao hala uyanmamıştı.

Yavaşça kapıyı açtığımda karşımızdaki manzara bizi olduğumuz yere sabitlemişti!

 

 

**BÖLÜM - 8**   
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

 

**LAY ANLATIYOR:**

 

Tao hala her şeyden habersiz uyurken, Kris yatağın solundaki sandalyeye oturmuştu. Kolları yatağın üzerindeydi. Tao'nun elini iki eliyle sanki kaçabilirmiş gibi sıkı sıkıya tutuyordu!

Yatağın diğer tarafındaki sandalyede ise tanımadığımız yabancı bir erkek oturuyor ve Tao'nun elini en az Kris kadar güçlü tutuyordu. Gözünden akan yaşlar ise onun Tao'ya ne kadar yakın olduğunu kanıtlıyordu!

Kris ise karşısındaki bu yabancıya öldürecekmiş gibi bakıyordu! Sinirle alçalıp yükselen göğsü, yerdeki sular, odanın kenarındaki patlamış pet şişe ve bu ikilinin birbirine bakışları az önce burada kötü bir şeyler olmuş havası yaratıyordu. 

 

 

**10 Dakika Önce:**

 

Lay aşağıya diğerlerini karşılamaya indiğinde, Kris su almak için dışarıya çıkmıştı. Odaya tekrar geldiğinde orada bir yabancı vardı ve Tao'nun alnını öpüyordu! Bugün neler oluyordu? Belkide bundan sonra gerçekten Tao'yu korumalıydı! Birisi ona her an tecavüz bile edebilirdi!

Kris elindeki pet şişeyi sinirle sıktı ve patlattı. Şişeyi odanın kenarına fırlattığında yabancı korkuyla sıçradı! Hızla ona doğru ilerledi ve yakasından tutup duvara çarptı!

"Sende kimsin sapık?!"

"Asıl sen kimsin?!"

"Ben burada **olması gereken** **_kişiyim_** ve sen sapık bir fazlalıksın!"

Yabancı canı acıdığında kıvrak bir hareketle Kris'in elinden kurtuldu. Kolunu arkasına çevirdi. Şimdi o Kris'in canını acıtmaya başlamıştı!

"Ben onun arkadaşıyım uzun çocuk! Bana tekrar sapık dersen kötü olur!"

Kris'in kolunu bıraktı. Kris kolunu ovalarken bir adım geriye çekilmek zorunda kaldı.

Yabancı açılan mesafeyi bir adım atarak kapattı.

"Bana bulaşırsan uzun çocuk, Tao'dan öğrendiğim wushu tekniklerini senin üzerinde denerim!"

"Onun burada olduğunu kimse bilmiyor! Sen nereden biliyorsun?!" Kris sonunda merak ettiği şeyi sorabilmişti.

"Onu tebrik etmek için kaldığı yere geldim ve siz -parmağını Kris'in göğsüne bastırdı- onu ambulansa taşıyordunuz! Takip ettim ben de! Hem niye açıklama yapıyorum ki sana!"

Kris verecek bir cevap ararken yabancı çoktan Tao'nun yanına oturmuş ve sıkı sıkı onun elini tutmuştu. Kris onları 'asla' yalnız bırakmayacaktı! Tao bukadar savunmasız ve **talep görür** bir haldeyken - _Lay'de ona dokunmuş ve öpmüştü zaten_!- ve üzerinde sadece hastane giysisi varken Kris ona **sahip** çıkmalıydı!

Tao'nun diğer yanına, yabancının tam karşısına oturdu ve onun gibi elini sıkı sıkıya tuttu! Yabancının ona baktığından çok daha nefret dolu ve tehditkar bakışlarla ona bakmaya başladı.

İkili birbirine bakarken kapı açıldı ve diğer üyeler öylece kapıda kaldılar.

 

*******

 

Suho konuşmayı üstlendi ve

"Merhaba" dedi. Neden öyle dediğini kendisi de bilmiyordu. Aslında Kris'in nasıl olduğunu merak ediyordu ama şu an içinde bulundukları garip durum normal davranmasını engelliyordu. Yabancı Suho'nun sesiyle başını çevirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Kris şaşkın şaşkın hâlâ Tao'nun elini tutuyordu.

Yabancı onlara doğru bir adım attı ve:

"Adım Kim Jonghyun. Tao'nun daha önce çalıştığı spor salonundan arkadaşıyım. Onu ziyarete geldiğimde, ambulans ile götürüldüğünü gördüm ve şimdi buradayım" dedi. 

 

**2\. Bölümden**   
**Dans Salonu, 1 Sene Önce Tao İş Görüşmesindeyken:**

Aikido salonuna geçtik. Kısa bir süre ısındım. Yanımda getirdiğim wushu sopasını da çıkarttım ve yeteneklerimi sergiledim.

Bitirdiğimde genç olan - **bana sadece Kim** diye seslen demişti. _(Kim Jonghyun)_

 

*******

 

Bu kısa özet hepsine iyi gelmişti. Kris de nereden tanıştıklarını öğrenmiş, nedensiz yere rahatlamıştı.

"Memnun oldum. Ben Suho."

Yabancı saçını karıştırırken utangaçca söyledi:

"Ah... Evet tanıyorum hepinizi."

Suho ve diğerleri memnun bir şekilde gülümserken Kris hala Tao'nun elini tuttuğunu farketti ve hemen ayağa kalktı.

"Madem bizi tanıyordun, neden bir saattir bana 'uzun çocuk' diyorsun ve kim olduğunu söylemiyorsun?!!"

"Sapık diye yakama yapışmasaydın söyleyebilirdim! ve uzunsun işte! Tao'dan bile daha uzun!"

Luhan araya girdi:

"Şşşt sessiz olun. Tao hala uyanmamış."

Diğerleri ona hak verdi. Sessizce Tao'ya baktılar. Kris konuştu:

"Tüm kontrolleri yapıldı. Sanırım birazdan uyanır. Sonuçları çıktıktan sonra bir sorun yoksa onu taburcu edecekler."

 

*******

 

Gergin bekleyiş devam ederken Xiumin Kris'e yaklaştı ve kolunu beline doladı. Bugün Kris için oldukça zordu ve bu destek ona iyi gelmişti. O da kolunu Xiumin'in omzuna attı ve ona karşılık verdi. Xiumin mutluydu. Son günlerde hiç olmadığı kadar. Biraz daha Kris'e sokulduğunda, bir kaç gündür olan her şeyi unutabilirdi!  
  


Kai Soo ile sessiz sessiz konuşuyor, Suho Lay'e destek oluyor, Baek Chan'in kolunda birşeyler mırıldanıyordu. Chen olanları detaylı bir şekilde öğrenmek isterken, Luhan Sehun'un göğsüne yasladığı başıyla sakinliğini korumaya çalışıyordu. 

Tao birşeyler mırıldandığında Sehun ve Luhan yavaşça yaklaştı. Gözlerini açtığında gördüğü iki yüz, Tao'yu sadece gülümsetti. Karanlığa, ölüme kapattığı gözleri şimdi koruyucu melekleri ile açılmıştı. Tahmin edemeyeceği şey tabii ki Kris ve Lay'in onu kurtarmış olduğuydu.

Tao etrafına baktığında heyecanla "Kim!" dedi. Kim ona yaklaşıp bir öpücük verdiğinde   
-alnına- Sehun ve Luhan birbirine baktı. Kris huzursuz bir şekilde Xiumin'in omzunu biraz daha sıktı. Lay oflayarak saçlarını dağıttı ve diğerleri sadece düşüncelere daldı.

 

*******

 

Luhan ve Sehun Tao daha iyi hissettiğinde onun yatağının yanlarına oturdular. Bazıları hava almak için dışarıya çıkmıştı ama oda hâlâ kalabalıktı.

Luhan sevinçle "Hadi fotoğraf çekinelim. Ama eğlenceli şeyler olsun ve onlara baktığımızda bu kötü güne inat gülümseyelim" dedi.

Bu fikir hoşlarına gitmişti. Luhan telefonunu Chen'e verdi ve:

"İkimiz Tao'yu öperken çek" dedi.

Luhan Tao'nun sağında, Sehun ise solunda yatakda oturuyordu. İkisinin birbirine bakışları bu kadar açıkken Luhan hâlâ nasıl farkında değildi Tao anlam veremedi. Yatağı oturur konuma getirmişlerdi ve artık yatmıyordu.

Sehun: "Biir, ikiii, üüç" dedi ve Luhan'la birlikte aynı anda Tao'nun yanaklarına doğru uzandılar. Chen her kareyi hızlı hızlı peş peşe çekiyordu -telefonlarda falan peş peşe çekme özelliği var ya, özel bir adı var mıydı bilemedim- 

Tao mırıldandı ikili ona yaklaşırken:

"Ahhh şu başlık...." dedi ve kendini sanki oturuşunu düzeltmek ister gibi geriye attı. Tao aniden çekilince Sehun ve Luhan gözlerinin önünde dudak dudağa yapıştı ve kaldı!

Tao içinden resmen haykırırken, dışına hiçbir şey yansıtmıyordu! Chen bu anları da ölümsüzleştirirken Luhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış, Sehun'un gözleri ise istemsizce kapanmıştı.

Luhan geri çekildiğinde Sehun kendisine geldi ve o da hemen geri çekildi. İkiside yataktan kalktı ve tek kelime etmeden odadan çıktılar.

Bu küçük oyunu Tao dışında anlayan tabii ki yoktu. Diğerleri gülerek fotoğraflara bakarken, Tao da sonunda gülebilmişti. İçinden 'Sehun bu fırsatı umarım iyi değerlendir' diye geçirdi.

 

*******

 

Eve geldiklerinde Lay Tao'ya odasına kadar eşlik etmek istemişti. Kris huzursuzca yanlarına gitti ve "ben de yardım edeyim" dedi. 

Lay memnun değildi. Tao ise şaşkındı. Kris ona niye yardım edecekti ki? Hastaneden çıkarken de Kris'e ait giysiler giymişti   
_-ambulans gelmeden Kris'in giydirdiği giysiler-_ o an sebebini anlayamamış ve soramamıştı. Öğrenmek için ise deli oluyordu. Koluna giren Lay ve Kris ile birlikte odaya çıktılar. Tao'yu yatağa yatırdılar ve Kris:

"Lay, Tao'ya su getirir misin ve yiyecek bir şeyler de" dedi. Lay içinden 'sen getir' diye haykırdı ama Tao'yu üzmek istemediğinden bir şey demedi. 

Odada yalnız kaldıklarında Tao gergindi. Bakışlarını farklı şeylere yöneltti ve Lay'in bir an önce gelmesini diledi. 

Kris Tao'nun yatağının yanında yere diz çöktü. Tao şaşkındı. Ne yapmaya çalışıyordu Kris?

"Tao, lütfen Lay'e dikkat et ve kendini koru. Eğer seni 'BİR ŞEKİLDE' rahatsız ederse çekinmeden bana gel!"

"Neden beni rahatsız etsin ki?" Tao anlamaya çalışıyordu ama Kris yardımcı olmuyordu. O sırada içeriye Sehun ve Luhan girdi. Kris ayağa kalktı ve onlara ufak bir gülümseme bırakarak odadan çıktı. 

Sehun Tao'nun yanına oturdu ve:

"Seni Lay ve Kris kurtardı" dedi. Tao tam ağzını açıyordu ki diğer tarafına gelen Luhan devam etti:

"Biz prova için giderken senin hakkında konuşuyorduk. Yanında kalmalı mıydık, duşta hasta olur musun falan diye. Kris bizim aklımıza gelmeyen şeyi düşündü. Sen başım dönüyor demiştin ama biz pek üzerinde durmamıştık. O tüm parçaları birleştirdi ve korkuyla seni aradık. Sen telefonu açmayınca Kris buraya gelip sana bakacağını söyledi. Lay de onunla birlikte geldi. Geldiklerinde küvette nefes almadan yatıyormuşsun -Luhan ağlamaya başlayınca Tao elini tuttu- Kris ambulans çağırırken Lay sana suni solunum yapmış. Çok şükür tekrar nefes aldın Tao... seni asla yalnız bırakmayacağız."

Sehun devam etti:

"Ateşin çıktığında sana ilaç almaya giden de Kris'di. O gece senin için endişelenmiştim ve ateşine sürekli baktığım için çok geç uyumuştum. Ben yatakta yatarken iki kere Kris, iki kere Lay ve bir kere de Kai senin ateşini ölçmeye geldi."

Tao'nun gözleri doldu ve ağlamaya başladı. Şaşkın ve mutluydu. Kris'in ondan ölümüne nefret ettiğini sanıyordu ama ona ilaç alıp, hayatını kurtarmıştı. Lay hayatını kurtaran diğer kişiydi. Diğer isim Kai içinde oldukça şaşkındı. Üyeler onu yavaş yavaş kabul etmeye mi başlıyordu yoksa? Tao ağlarken Sehun ve Luhan onun gözyaşlarını sildi. 

Kapı hafifçe açıldı ve Lay elinde tepsiyle geldi. Tao yanağındaki yaşları silerken konuştu:

"Çok teşekkürler Lay, hayatımı kurtardığın, yanımda olduğun için... ben daha sonra daha uygun bir şekilde teşekkür edeceğim. Çok teşekkürler..."

Lay ağlamamak için kendisini kasarken güçlükle konuştu:

"Ahh... Ben teşekkür ederim... Tekrar nefes almasaydın bundan kendimi sorumlu tutardım."

Lay Tao'ya yaklaştı, tepsiyi yanındaki küçük masaya bıraktı ve Tao'nun saçlarına küçük bir öpücük bıraktı.

"Biraz dinlen."

 

*******

 

 

**Hastanede:**

 

Az önce öpüşen Sehun ve Luhan odadan dışarıya attılar kendilerini. İkisi de kızarmıştı. Luhan tuvalete doğru giderken Sehun da onu takip etti. Tuvalete girdiklerinde Luhan yüzünü yıkamaya başladı. Yanıyordu, yanakları her yeri! Sehun korktu. Onu kaybetmekten.  
Bir havlu peçete koparttı ve kendisine dönen Lu'nun yüzünü kurulamaya başladı.

"Bu bir kazaydı Lu... Özür dilerim."

Luhan şaşkındı. Özür dilemesi gereken bir durum yoktu. Beklediği şey neydi o da bilmiyordu ama özür değildi.

"Unutalım bunu Sehun. Önemli değil. "

Luhan bozulduğunu belli etmek istemese de sesine yansımıştı.

Sehun farketti ve Lu'yu kendisine çekti, sarıldı.

"Seni seviyorum Luhan. Bana böyle davranma."

Luhan'ın kalbi çarpıyordu. İçinden 'beni seviyor' diye geçirdi ama bu nasıl bir sevgiydi?..

Luhan'ın kolları Sehun'un beline dolandığında alıştığı adamın vücuduna sıkı sıkıya asıldı. Sehun onda bağımlılık yapmıştı.

 

*******

 

"Hey Kai!"

Kai kendisine seslenen Baekhyun'a döndü. Neden böyle gizli saklı konuşuyordu ki? Ona doğru gittiğinde Baek Kai'yi kolundan tuttu ve odaya çekti!

"Ne var Baek? Neden sürüklüyorsun beni?!"

Soo yüzüne kapanan kapıya anlamsız bakışlar atmıştı. Baekhyun Kai'den ne istiyordu ki?

Aşağıdan gelen Chanyeol'e baktı. O odaya girdiğinde içeride ne olduğunu görebilecekti.

Chanyeol kapıyı açarken Soo yanında dikiliyordu. Neden onu izliyordu ki. Soo Baek'le konuşacaksa kapıya bakmak yerine içeri girebilirdi.

Kapıyı açtıklarında ikisininde gözleri büyüdü. Baekhyun parmaklarının üzerinde yükselmiş Kai'yi öpüyordu!!!

Chanyeol hızla Baek'i kendine çekti ve sarstı.

"NE OLUYOR BURADA!"

Soo'da Chan kadar sinirli bir şekilde Kai'yi itekledi.

"EVET NE OLUYOR BURADA!"

Kai Soo'yu kolundan tutup dışarıya çıkartırken, Baek ve Chan yalnız kalmıştı.

Chan kükredi: "KONUŞ!"

"Konuşacak birşey olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Baek'in sesindeki sakinlik Chan'i delirtiyordu.

"Onu. Neden. Öpüyordun!"

"Neden... Açıklamalıyım?.."

"Baek! delirtme! nasıl öpersin onu?!"

"Neden öpmeyim Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol cevap veremedi. Neden arıyordu ama bulamıyordu. Öpmesini istemiyordu, neden şart mıydı?!

"Evet Chanyeol verecek bir cevabın olmadığına göre konuşma bitmiştir. Belkide oda arkadaşımı değiştirmeliyim!"

Chanyeol'ün kalbine saplanan acı daha önce hiç yaşamadığı türdendi. Baek'i başkasıyla öpüşürken gördüğünde acı bile hissedememişti. Şu an onun odasını değiştirmek istemesi kalbinde sıkışmalara neden oluyordu.

"Gidemezsin" dedi Chanyeol acıyla.

"Neden?"

"Gitme Baek..."

"Bana bir neden söylersen, mantıklı bir neden, bunu düşünebilirim Chanyeol. Unutma bencil olmadığın bir neden!"

Baekhyun odadan çıktığında Chanyeol'ü karma karışık duygularla ve üzgün bırakmıştı.

Baekhyun kapıya yaslandı. Elleri ve dizleri titriyordu. İlk defa Chanyeol'e böyle davranmıştı ama mecburdu. Gözlerini kapattı ve belli belirsiz mırıldandı:

"Üzgünüm Channie..."

 

*******

 

Soo hızla kapıyı çarptığında diğerlerinin onu duyma ihtimali umurunda bile değildi.

"Jongin ne halt karıştırıyorsunuz siz!"

"Hiç..." Kai büyük bir rahatlıkla yatağına oturup yanındaki kitabı aldı. Umursamıyor, sayfaları karıştırıyordu.

"Baek'i neden öpüyordun!?"

"Neden ilgileniyorsun?"

"İlgileniyorum çünkü....!"

"Çünkü???"

"Öpemezsin işte!"

"Ama öpüyordum D.O"

D.O? Neden bukadar soğuk sesleniyordu ona? Soo nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Bayılacak gibi hissediyordu. Sinirliydi ama nedenini bilmiyordu! 

"Öpmemeliydin! Hata yaptın Kai! Olgun davran ve kabullen!"

"Ben hata olduğunu sanmıyorum. İstediğimi öpebilirim. Eğer gerçekten istiyorsan sende Chan'i öpebilirsin..."

Soo beynine saplanan her kelimeyi tek tek düşündü. 

'Hata değil, Chan'i öp, istiyorsan... istiyorsan...'

İstemiyordu! Chan'i öpme fikri ona bu kadar iğrenç gelirken, o nasıl Baek'i öpmüştü? Yoksa ona aşık mı olmuştu?!!

Soo bu düşünceyle terlemeye başladı. Ona aşık olamazdı. Sürekli onunla olan _kendisiydi_. Baek'e aşık olacak kadar onunla ne yaşamış olabilirdi ki?!

Kai'nin telefonuna peş peşe mesaj gelmeye başlamıştı. Kai telefona baktı, gülümsedi ve telefonu cebine koydu. Soo'nun kalbindeki ağrı artmaya başladı. Ona mesaj gönderiyordu. Aynı evin içinde bu kadar kısa süre ayrı kalmaya dayanamıyorlar mıydı???

Soo'nun gözleri dolmaya başladığında Kai elindeki kitabı hızla kapattı. Soo kitabın sesiyle yerinden sıçradı ve düşüncelerinden kısa bir süre ayrıldı. Kai ayağa kalktı ve Soo'ya nefesini hissedecek kadar yaklaştı. 

"Neden onu öpmemi istemiyorsun ve bu kadar tepki veriyorsun? düşün ve bana gerçek bir neden söyle. Belki o zaman onu öpmekten vazgeçerim!"

Kai odadan çıktı ve tuttuğu tüm nefesi verdi. Heyecandan bayılacak gibiydi. Telefonunu çıkarttı ve gelen mesajlara baktı. Baek onu bahçede bekliyordu. Gizlice evden çıktı ve bahçenin dışına çıkan Baek'i takip etti. Birlikte hızlı hızlı sokakta ilerlerken onları gören olup olmadığını kontrol ediyorlardı. Köşeyi dönüp tamamen gözden kaybolduklarında ikisi de sinsi sinsi sırıttı.

Baek Kai'ye sarıldı ve

"Bunu hakettiler" dedi.   
  


 

 

**1 Saat Önce:**

 

Baekhyun her zaman olduğu gibi Chanyeol'e bakıyordu. Arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyor, eğleniyor, gülüyordu. Bu dev çocuk tüm şapşallığı ve kocaman kulaklarıyla çoktan onu kendisine aşık etmişti. Chanyeol ne hissediyordu hiçbir fikri yoktu.

 

Sehun ve Luhan'a baktı. Onlar çoktan sevgili olmuşlardı. Sadece bu kelimelere dökülmemişti. Baekhyun kıskanıyordu. Onlar gibi olmayı istedi. Tao, Luhan ve Sehun arasında olduğunu sandığı üçlü aşkı bile kıskanmıştı. Defterine not aldığı herşey, Chanyeol ile yapmak için aldığı notlardı.

 

—> 'Onunla sarmaş dolaş uyu'

—> 'Ellerini çıplak göğsüne koy ve bacaklarını dola'

_-O gün Tao, Luhan ve Sehun böyle uyuyordu-_

 

—> 'Chan'in sırtına atla. Ya da kucağına zıpla! O dev seni taşıyabilir!!! :)'

_-Dans salonunda Luhan Tao'nun sırtına atlamıştı. Sehun da ikisinin üzerine atlamış, birlikte minderlere düşmüşlerdi-_

 

—> 'Koltukta Chan'in koluna gir ve onun kolunu okşa'

_-Film izleyecekleri gün Sehun koluna giren Luhan'ın kolunu tatlı tatlı okşamıştı-_

 

—> 'Kahvaltıda ya da yemekte sadece tıkınma! Chan'e kızarmış ekmek, meyve bir şeyler ver. Onun elinden yemesini sağla'

_-Kahvaltıda Sehun, Luhan ve Tao'ya kızarmış ekmek vermişti ve bu onun çok hoşuna gitmişti-_

 

Baekhyun Chanyeol'e bakarken Kai'nin de en az kendisi kadar üzgün baktığını gördü. Onun hastalığının adı da Soo'ydu.

O an aklında şimşekler çaktı!

Kai'yi dışarıya sürükledi ve teklifini sundu.

 

*******

 

"Yani öpüşüyor gibi yapacağız?"

Kai sorarken tedirgindi. Soo onun olmasada onu bu şekilde tamamen kaybedebilirdi.

"Evet. Fake Kiss! ikisi de bizi görecek Kai! bir düşün! Sonra gerçek öpücüklerini verirsin Soo'ya!"

"Ya bizi sevmiyorsalar Baekhyun. O zaman ne yapacaksın? Bunu öğrenmektense Soo ile **sadece** arkadaş kalmayı tercih ederim."

Kai'nin söylediği şeyi Baekhyun o kadar çok düşünmüştü ki... Bu ihtimal onu da delirtiyordu ama Kai gibi sadece arkadaş olarak kalamayacağını biliyordu.

Baekhyun onu sakinleştirip ikna edecekti.

"Eğer bizi sevmiyorlarsa Kai o zaman sana gerçek bir öpücük veririm!"

Kai'nin gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldığında Baekhyun kıkırdadı. Kai de gülmeye başladığında teklifi çoktan kabul etmişti.

 

*******

 

Tao uyandığında odada yalnızdı. Saate baktı henüz gece olmamıştı. Yatakta doğruluğunda yanındaki giysilere baktı. Uyumadan önce Luhan'dan onları yıkamasını istemişti. Hepsi temiz, ütülü ve katlanmıştı.   
Masanın üzerindeki ilaca baktı. Onu Kris almıştı...   
Onu Kris kurtarmıştı...   
ama o Kris'in kendisinden uzak kalmasını tercih ederdi...

 

*******

 

Tao Kris'in odasının önünde sakin olmaya çalıştı, kapıyı tıklattı ve içeriye girdi.

Kris yatağında uyuya kalmıştı. Onu tabii ki uyandırmayacaktı. İlk defa Kris'i böyle görüyordu. Tao onun kitap okurken uyuduğunu anlamıştı. Kitap şu an Kris'in yüzünde açık bir şekilde duruyordu. Tao çekinerek yaklaştı, eğildi ve kitabı aldı. Ayıracı o sayfaya koydu ve komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Kitabın gözüne gözüne soktuğu saçları hafifçe geriye attı. Örtüyü düzeltti ve arkasını döndü. Giysileri ona sabah verecek ve teşekkür edecekti. Şimdi bu giysileri buraya öylece bırakıp gidemezdi. Bir adım attığında bileğinden çeken el onun dengesini bozdu ve Kris'in yanına -yatağa- düştü.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?"

 

*******

 

**14-05-27 Tarihli Yazar Notu:**

 

**Yeni bölümü olabildiğince hızlı yazdım. Bu sefer daha uzun oldu. Rekorumu kırmış olabilirim (:**

**İstek ve önerilerinize her zaman açığım. Lütfen paylaşın; öneri ve isteklerle bazen hikayenin gidişini değiştirebiliyorum.**

**Hatam varsa kusura bakmayın. Bölümleri yayınladıktan sonra bir kaç kez okuyorum :) hata bulursam düzeltiyorum.**

**Umarım bu bölümü de çok severek okumuşsunuzdur.**

**Okuyan, beğenen yorumlarını paylaşan herkese çook teşekkürler.**

 

 

**_19-06-06 güncellemesi:_ **

 

**Jonghyun hikayede melek gibi bir insan bu şekilde bazı bölümlerde yer almaya devam edecek... Onun bölümlerini kaldırmayacağım.**

**Geçen hafta Rehin'e 80 sayfalık bir bölüm yazmış ve paylaşmıştım. Bu** **31** **sayfaya sevinen** **eski yazar notumu görünce baya güldüm.** **Vay be!**

**Ningyoo**

 


	10. Bölüm - 9

**BÖLÜM - 9**   
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

"Luhan... Luhan!..."

Luhan duştan yeni çıkmış üzerinde bornozuyla odaya girmişti. İlk defa, Sehun'u odada görünce tedirgin oldu. Giysilerini alıp kaçar gibi odadan çıkacağı sırada Sehun tekrar seslendi. 

"Luhan!"

Luhan durmadı, hatta dönüp bakmadı. Kapıyı açmak için uzandığında, kapıya yaslanan eller açmasını engelledi.

Sehun Luhan'ı kendisine çevirdi. Lulusu farklı bakıyordu. Bu bakışlar Sehun'u kahrediyordu.

"Luuu... Ne oldu?"

"Hiç. hiç bir şey"

"Ama öyle gözükmüyor..."

Sehun'un sesi üzgün çıkıyordu. Hala o öpücük yüzünden mi garip davranıyordu?

"Lu..."

Küçüğün çenesinden tuttu ve ona bakmasını sağladı.

"O öpücük mü? O yüzden mi böylesin? İkimizde kaza olduğunu biliyoruz."

Luhan hayal kırıklığıyla söyledi

"Kazaydı değil mi?.."

"Evet. Sadece bir kaza..."

- _sadece bir kaza_ \- diye içinden geçirdi Luhan.

Bu **sadece** bir kazaysa neden kalbi uçup gidecekmiş gibi atıyordu?

Sehun'un ağzından defalarca 'kaza' sözcüğünü duymak neden içini acıtıyordu?

Sanki Sehun her an gidecekmiş ve yalnız kalacakmış gibi hissetme nedeni neydi? Bu güne kadar hiç böyle düşünmemiş ve hissetmemişti.

Sehun Luhan'a biraz daha yaklaştı. Onun **güzel** yüzünü okşadı. Luhan'ın gözleri kendi kendine kapandı. İyi hissettirmişti. Son birkaç saattir Sehun'dan utançla kaçıyor olmak onu yormuştu. Onun kokusunu, dokunuşlarını özlemişti.

Luhan iki eliyle Sehun'un t-shirt'ünün uçlarına asıldı.

"Özür dilerim Hunnie... Ben sanırım biraz yanlış düşündüm."

Sehun ' _nasıl yanlış düşündün_ ' dese, ona verecek bir cevap bulamayabilirdi. Kendiside bilmiyordu bu hislerin ne olduğunu.   
Sadece kafa karışıklığı değil, kalbinde de karışan bir şeyler vardı.

 

O öpücükle başlayan garip **kalp çarpıntıları** olmuştu. 

O öpücükle başlayan **ani heyecanlanma** durumları olmuştu. 

O öpücükle başlayan sürekli **dudaklarına dokunma isteği** olmuştu. 

O öpücükle başlayan zamansız **kasık ağrıları** olmuştu. 

O öpücükle başlayan **mide kasılmaları** olmuştu. 

O öpücükle başlayan **ateşlenme** durumları olmuştu. 

O öpücükle birlikte sanki Luhan **huysuz** birisi olmuştu...

 

Luhan düşündü. Uzun uzun... kesinlikle **hasta** olmuştu. Belki tedavisi olmayan, onu bu dünyadan alıp götürecek bir hastalık. Luhan hastaydı. Ve ölecekse, artık ölüm korkusu oluşmuştu.

O öpücükle başlayan **Sehunsuz kalma korkusu** olmuştu.

Luhan tedavi olmalıydı. Çünkü onsuz kalmak için çok erkendi.  
Bu illet hastalık her neyse onu yenecek ve normale dönecekti!

Sehun'a sokuldu ve başını onun göğsüne yasladı. Islak saçları Sehun'un t-shirt'ünü ıslatırken Sehun mutluydu. Lulu'sunun ıslak saçlarından parmaklarını geçirirken dudaklarını bastırdı.

"Hımm... Çilek..."

Luhan utangaçca kıkırdadı.

"Aslında hindistan cevizli kullanacaktım bu sefer ama..."

Ne diyecekti ki???

"Ama...?" Sehun sorar gibi tekrarladı.

Luhan söylemek zorunda kaldı içinden ' _kazaydı_ ' diye geçirerek. Normal davranmalıydı.

"Sen çileğin bana daha iyi gittiğini söylemiştin... Şey yani ondan değiştirmedim..."

Sehun gülümsedi.

"Çilek tam senin tarzın."

- _çilekli pastam..._ -

 

*******

 

Baekhyun ve Kai neredeyse gece yarısı eve gelmişti. Kimseye bir şey söylemeden nereye kaybolmuşlardı ki?

Onları endişe ve öfkeyle bekleyen Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo dışında başkaları da vardı. Eve girdiklerinde Soo koltuktan hızla kalktı ve küçük parmağını sallaya sallaya bağırdı. 

"SONUNDA! LANET HERİFLER NEREDESİNİZ VE TELEFONLAR NEDEN KAPA...!"

Kai Soo'nun burnunun dibine kadar gelmişti. Soo'nun gözleri acıyla açıldı. Yeni farkediyordu, Kai'nin fazladan iki düğmesi daha! açılmış gömleğini,   
dudaklarındaki kırmızılık ve şişliği,  
Saçlarındaki karışıklığı ve onun bedeninden gelen yabancı kokuyu...

Yana doğru eğildi ve Kai'nin arkasında kalan Baek'e küçük bir çocuk gibi baktı. Sanki Kai'yle kendisini saklamış oyun yapan bir çocuk gibi gözüküyordu.

Kırmızı ve şiş dudaklar, karışmış saçlar ve... yarı açık fermuar!!!

"Siz ikiniz ne yaptınız?" diye sordu Soo hayal kırıklığı ve acıyla.

Baek Kai'nin koluna girdi ve neşeyle:

"Sadece biraz eğlendik. Şarjlarımız bitmiş, farkında bile değildik" dedi Kai'ye dönüp tüm sevimliliğiyle sırıtırken.

Chan lafa girdi. Soo'nun konuşacak hâli kalmamış gibiydi.

"Bu nasıl bir eğlenceydi?" dedi ikisinin saçını, dudağını ve giysilerini eliyle boşlukta işaretleyerek.

Baek başını Kai'nin omzuna yasladı. Gözlerini kapattı ve sanki uykusunda konuşuyor gibi:

"Anne! Baba! açıklama yapamayacak kadar yorgunum..." dedi.

Chan sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuş, Soo kalbini tutuyordu. Suho daha fazla izleyemedi.

"Siz dördünüz arasında ne oluyorsa sabah konuşacağız!"

Kai çapkınca onaylar gibi göz kırptı ve hepsini şoka uğrattı.

"Baekkie seni odaya taşımamı ister misin?"

"Oo... Teşekkürler ama seni yormaya kıyamıyorum sanırım..."

Kai Baek'in saçlarını karıştırdı, kolunu omzuna attı ve daha fazla sokulmasını sağladı. Birlikte sallana sallana merdivenleri çıkmaya başladılar.

Arkalarından bakan şaşkın ve nefret dolu bakışların farkındaydılar ama sakin kalmayı başardılar.

Odaya girdiklerinde Baek iki eliyle ağzını kapattı ve olduğu yerde zıplayarak gülmeye başladı. Kai'de ses çıkartmamaya özen göstererek gülüyordu. Baek gözünden akan yaşları sildi ve elini ağzına yelpaze gibi salladı.

"Hala yanıyorum!!!"  
  


 

**1 Saat Önce:**

 

"Baek bunu yapmak zorunda mıyız?"

Kai sayamadığı kere sormuştu bunu ve Baek her defasında aynı şekilde cevaplıyordu.

"Hayır değiliz ama o zaman beni gerçekten öpmek zorunda kalacaksın..."

Kai eline aldığı küçük kavanoza baktı ve plastik kaşığı içine daldırdı. Gözlerini kapattı ve ağzına attı. Yerinde zıplarken Baek üzgünce ona baktı.

"Bu iş bittiğinde hayatım boyunca wasabi yemeyeceğim"

Kaşığı aldı ve acı sosu o da ağzına tıktı. Birlikte zıplayan ikili bir süre sonra durdu. Duvara yaslandılar ağızları açık hızlı hızlı nefes alıyorlardı. Kai konuşmaya çalıştı:

"Aytııık... dudakla.ım Soo'nun ki kada... büyük..."

Baek acısını unuttu ve Kai'ye gülmeye başladı. İkisininde dudakları gerçekten büyüktü.

Kai "sıcak" dedi ve iki düğmesini daha açtı. Baek Kai'nin saçlarına uzandı ve onun şaşkın bakışları arasında Kai'nin yumuşak saçlarını karıştırdı. Kai ne yaptığını anlamış, o da ellerini Baek'in saçlarına götürmüştü. Gülerek karıştırdı siyah saçları:

"Çok fenasın Baek!"

Baek güldü.

"Henüz bitmedi..." Utanarak başını eğdi ve fermuarının bir kısmını açtı.

"Ohaa!"

Kai eliyle gözlerini kapattı.

"Yaa... Sadece birazcık açacağım. Sapık!"

Kai şükrederek kalbini tuttu. Az önce neredeyse ölecekti.

"Şu yaptıklarına bak. Chan'e yapacaklarını düşünemiyorum bile!"

Baek gülmeye başlayınca Kai'de güldü.

"Hadi eve gidelim!"

 

*******

 

Lay Suho'nun yanına geldi. Koltukta oturan Soo ve Chan'i göstererek:

"Neler oluyor" dedi. Suho omuz silkti. 

"Bilmiyorum ve ben de merak ediyorum."

Lay boş boş bakarken konuştu. 

"Ben yatacağım. Sen kalıyor musun?"

"Hayır. Seninle geliyorum."

İkisi birlikte odaya çıkarken Lay'in gözleri Tao'nun odasına takıldı. Tekrar kontrol etmek için delirsede rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. Suho Lay'in bakışlarını gördü. Odaya girdiklerinde:

"Ona beklenmedik bir hızla alıştın" dedi.

Lay algılayamadı. "O?"

"Tao... Alıştın diyorum?!"

"Ah evet... Ona bir şans vermeliyiz."

"Kesinlikle..."

Suho umursamaz gibi davranmaya çalışırken neler sorabileceğinin hesabını yapıyordu. T-shirt'ünü ve eşofmanını çıkartıp, sadece boxer ile kaldığında Lay onun sırtını ve kalçalarını izlemekten asla utanmadı. Neden baktığını bilmiyordu ama daha önce sanki Suho'ya hiç bakmamış gibiydi. Aynı odada hiç onu giyinirken görmüş müydü? Lay defalarca onun karşısında soyunmuştu. Acaba Suho da ona böyle bakmış mıydı? Lay utanarak başını öne eğdi. Suho şortunu giyip ona döndüğünde Lay'in pembe yanaklarıyla karşılaştı. 

_-Lay... Yoksa çıplak vücutlar mı ilgini çekiyor? Tao'ya böyle davranman o vücut yüzünden mi? seni etkileyecekse daha arsız olabilirim!.._ -

Suho Lay'e yaklaştı. Üzerine birşey giymemiş hala şortla duruyordu.

"Olanlardan sonra iyisin değil mi?"

Lay başını kaldırmadan cevapladı:

"Evet..."

"Zor olduğunu biliyorum Lay, eğer baş edemeyecek duruma gelirsen ben buradayım. **Uzaktaki** kişilerden destek almak yerine **yanındakine** sığınabilirsin!"

Lay bir ima varmış gibi sezmişti ama ne olduğunu kavramak için fazla yorgundu.

Suho ona bir adım daha geldi ve sarıldı.

"İyi geceler Lay... Söylediklerimi unutma."

Lay kendisini rahatlatan bedene kollarını doladı. Az önceki çıplak sırt şu an ellerinin altındaydı. Bir elini onun belinden yukarı doğru çıkartırken Suho'nun içi titredi. Lay kaslı sırta ufak dokunuşlar bırakırken diğer elide o kalçaların üzerindeydi.

"Teşekkürler Suho" diye fısıldadı, onun saçlarına bir öpücük bırakırken. Masum bir öpücük... Farketmediği tek şey öpücüğünün Suho'nun boynuna çok yakın olduğuydu. Suho Lay'den ayrıldığında neredeyse o masum dokunuşlarla - _aslında Lay sadece sırtını sıvazlamıştı ama bu Suho için okşanmak gibiydi_ \- ve neredeyse boynuna gelen öpücükle tarifsiz **ağrılara** hapsolmuştu..!

Lay yatağına yattığında karanlık tavanı izlemeye başladı. Acaba Suho uyumuş muydu?

Kris ile ilgili düşünmek istemesede aklından çıkmıyordu. O kesinlikle Tao'yu üzerdi. Lay ise Tao'yu mutlu edebilirdi. Kris bu öpücük olayını biraz unutana kadar sadece idare edecekti onun Tao'ya aniden yakınlaşmasından hoşlanmıyordu. Şu an kozlar sadece Kris'in elindeydi.

Lay Tao'yu öptüğü anı düşündü. Elleri dudaklarında gezdi. Tao o an soğuktu ama şu an kesinlikle sıcaktı. Ve havluyu üzerine örttüğü an o çıplaktı... Kris onu yakaladığında Tao'ya dokunduğunu sanmıştı ama dokunmuyordu. Tao'yu öyle çıplak bir şekilde, başka bir yerde görmüş olsaydı ona gerçekten dokunabilirdi! Lay aklından geçen düşüncelerle kendinden nefret etti. Nasıl bu hale geldiğini anlayamadı. Ergen çocuklar gibi davranıyordu! yatakta yan döndü ve ona sırtı dönük yatan Suho'ya baktı. Suho'ya farklı bakma nedeni de bu olmalıydı. Herşey Tao'yu çıplak gördüğünde başlamıştı. Aslında Tao'yu dans ederken gördüğünde de başlamış olabilirdi. Lay **kasıklarındaki** sancıyla baş etmeye çalışıp uyumalıydı. Kaç senedir onda olan **şey** , sanki ilk defa **varlığını hissettiriyor** ben buradayım diyordu...!  
  
  


 

**8\. BÖLÜMDEN**

Tao çekinerek yaklaştı, eğildi ve kitabı aldı. Ayıracı o sayfaya koydu ve komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Kitabın gözüne gözüne soktuğu saçları hafifçe geriye attı. Örtüyü düzeltti ve arkasını döndü. Giysileri ona sabah verecek ve teşekkür edecekti. Şimdi bu giysileri buraya öylece bırakıp gidemezdi. Bir adım attığında bileğinden çeken el onun dengesini bozdu ve Kris'in yanına -yatağa- düştü.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?"

 

*******

 

Tao korkuyla karışık bir şaşkınlık yaşıyordu. Bir kaç saniye içerisinde nefes alışları, kalp atışları değişmişti. Kalkmak için hamle yaptığında hala bileğini tutan el tarafından yatağa çekildi.

"Odama girip, beni izleyip sonrada hiçbir şey olmamış gibi öylece çıkıp gidecek miydin?"

"Ah... Ben uyuduğunu düşündüm. Yani öyle gözüküyordun... Kitap yüzündeydi..."

"Neden buradasın?"

"Ben... Giysiler ve yaptıkların için teşekkür etmeye gelmiştim."

"Sabahı bekleyebilirdin."

Evet Tao sabahı bekleyebilirdi. Neden acele etmişti ki? Kris'i görmek bir neden olabilir miydi? Olamazdı... Ondan hala nefret ediyor olması gerekliydi. Öyle olmak zorundaydı! Neredeyse ölecekti ve Tao kök nedeni düşündüğünde Kris'in o hareketler için onu zorladığı, moraran vücudu ve acısını dindirmek için dakikalarca buz gibi suyun altında kaldığı gerçeğini hatırladı. 

Sonra Kris'i direkle arasına sıkıştırdığı ve penisini okşadığı an aklına geldi. Utandı ve kızardı! Bu yataktan ve odadan bir an önce çıkması gerekiyordu.

Tao yeniden kalkmak için kıpraştığında Kris onu tekrar bileğinden çekti. Hala cevap vermemişti ama Kris kendince bir cevap almıştı. Kris gözlerini kapattı. 

"Seni öyle gördüğümde ve Lay nefes almıyor dediğinde gercekten... - _ölmek demeye dili varmıyordu_ \- gittiğini düşündüm. İlk defa bu kadar panik yaşadım ve korktum. Sen etrafımda dolanmaya başladığından beri enteresan şeyler oluyor. ilk defa tanıdığım birini kaybedecek olma duygusunu yaşadım ve bu duygu hâlâ ağır geliyor... İlacın yan etkilerinden bahsetmemiştim ve bir şekilde neden oldum...  
O yüzden biraz daha burada kal ve bana iyi olduğunu hissettir..."

Tao zihninde cümleleri birleştiriyordu. Kris'in duyguları olabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Tao sabah olduğunda onun tekrar eskisi gibi olacağını biliyordu.   
- _Geçici hisler karşısında zayıflama Tao_ \- diye kendi kendine uyarıda bulundu. Tao için bir gün uzunluğundaydı belki de bu bir kaç dakika.

Sessizce ikiside uzanırken aniden kapı açıldı ve Xiumin içeriye girdi. Yatakta yatan Kris ve Tao'yu görünce ağzının açılmasına engel olmadı. Tao sanki ayıp birşey yaparken yakalanmış gibi tedirginlikle yataktan fırladı ve bileğini Kris'den kurtardı. Gerçekten isteyerek çekince demek ki onun elinden kurtulabiliyordu!

Tao eğildi ve Kris'e:

"Beni kurtardığın, ilaç aldığın ve giysilerini verdiğin için çok teşekkür ederim" dedi. Odadan çıkmadan önce Xiumin ile göz göze geldi. Nefret dolu bakıyordu ve Tao o an bu küçük dev adamdan korktu.

 

*******

 

Soo odaya girdiğinde Kai yatağında uyuyordu. Soo yavaşça ona yaklaştı ve yatağının yanına yere oturdu. Kai'nin saçlarına dokundu. Bu güzel saçları dağıtan, bu güzel dudakları böyle şişene kadar öpen, belki de ısıran gerçekten Baek olabilir miydi? Soo üzüntüyle kalktı. Yatağa doğru eğildi. Ne yapacaktı ki? Bir kaç saat önce öpüşmüş bu dudakları mı öpecekti? Onun kokusunu içine çekti. Belkide birkaç gün sonra Kai onunla bu odayı paylaşmayacaktı. Gerçekten iyi bir neden bulup onu yanından ayırmamalıydı!

Yatağa yattı ve huzursuzca döndü durdu. Kai uyuyordu. Odaya zaten geç gelmişti ve o gelmeden uyumuştu. Soo aklına gelen fikirle acı bir çığlık attı. Yataktan nefes nefese kalktı ve oturdu. Kai de korku ve endişeyle uyanmıştı.

"Ne oldu? İyi misin?"

Soo nefes nefese cevap verdi.

"Kabus.. kabus..." ve hıçkırdı. Oyunculuğu karşısında gözleri dolacaktı neredeyse. Kai yataktan kalktı ve Soo'nun yanına oturdu. Küçük adama sarıldı.

"Rüyaydı Soo... Sakin ol..."

"Korkuyorum..." Hıçkırdı. Aslında hiç yaş akmamış olan gözlerini ovaladı Soo. Zaten karanlıkta gözükmeyecekti.

"Işığı yanık bırakalım mı?"

"Uyuyunca gene karanlık oluyor."

Soo Kai'ye daha çok sarıldı.

"Korkuyorum..."

Kai Soo'nun tatlılığı karşısında onu yutabilirdi. Tek seferde, zorlanmadan... Kendisine engel oldu ve:

"İstersen birlikte uyuyabiliriz..?"

Soo memnuniyetle başını salladı. Kai onun yüzündeki büyük gülümsemeyi asla göremeyecek ve bilmeyecekti. Soo alttan alttan sırıttı. Her gece böyle korkuyorum dese Kai onu bırakıp gidemezdi.

"Peki... Ozaman yana kay. Yanına geliyorum."

Soo başını iki yana salladı. Kai'nin yatağında, onun yastığında uyumak istiyordu.

"Soo dilin hala orada değil mi?"

Soo başını salladı. Cevap vermiyordu inatla...

"O zaman benim yatağımda uyuyacağız. Peki Soo bana sarılmayı bırakıp ayaklarının üzerinde yürüyebilecek misin?"

Soo başını iki yana salladı. Yaptığı şeyden utanıyordu ama Baek de çocuk gibi değil miydi? Kai bu tavırlardan hoşlanıyorsa o da öyle olabilirdi. İçinde bir yerlerde aegyo yapan bir tarafı hep vardı zaten.

Kai derin bir nefes aldı.

"Tamam koca bebek. Daha sıkı bana tutunabilir misin bilmiyorum ama şimdi seni kaldırıyorum."

Sözlerinde açık bir alay vardı ama umursamadı.   
Soo tabii ki daha sıkı tutunabilirdi! Kai ayağa kalktığında bacaklarını onun beline doladı! Kai şaşkındı. Soo ona bu kadar yakınken farklı hissetmeye başladı. Yatağına oturdu. Soo hala sıkı sıkı ona tutunuyordu.

"Üstümde mi uyuyacaksın?"

Bu soruyla Soo bacaklarını çözdü ve Kai'ye sarılmaya devam ederek yanına geçti. Kai uzanınca Soo başını onun göğsüne koydu. Kai aşık olduğu bu küçük adama yakın olmanın verdiği heyecanla kalp krizi geçirebilirdi. Soo'nun minik elleri onun göğsünde gezerken eli kalbinde durdu. Çok hızlı atıyordu ama neden? Soo çığlık atıp onu korkuttuğu için miydi? Soo Kai'nin kalp atışlarını dinleyerek gözlerini kapattı. Bu melodi huzur doluydu...

 

*******

 

Chan odaya girdiğinde Baek çoktan uyumuştu. Onun güzel yüzüne baktı. Kendisine güzel dendiğini duysa, Baek tam bir şeytana dönüşebilirdi. Chan gülümsedi.

Aynı odayı paylaştıkları için oda dışında daha çok diğerleriyle vakit geçiriyordu. Son bir kaç gündür daha önce olmadığı kadar ayrı kalmışlardı. Baek'e yüz vermesede, o her zaman etrafında olur onunla ilgilenirdi.

"Seni çok ihmal ettiğim için mi böyle oldun Baekkie? Seni özledim... İyi bir neden bulacağım ve seni o çocuğa bırakmayacağım..."

 

*******

 

Chen odaya girdiğinde Xiumin ve Kris arasında soğuk rüzgarlar esiyordu. Dahil olmalı mıydı?

Bir Kris'e baktı; gözlerinden ateş püskürüyordu. _Ürkütücü_...

Sonra Xiumin'e baktı. Nefret dolu bakıyordu, ya da öyle görünmeye çalışıyordu. _Komik_...

Şimdi yatıp uyursa hiç birini göremeyecekti. Işığı kapattı 'iyi geceler' dedi ve o ikisini karanlıkta bıraktı.

Yatağına uzandığında o ikisinin yüzünü görmeyi çok istedi. Onlar Chen'e laf yetiştiremeyecek kadar sinirliydi. Karanlık hepsine iyi gelecekti.

 

*******

 

Sabah Tao ve Sehun yataktan çıkıp hazırlandıklarında Luhan kalkmamak için ısrar ediyordu.

Sehun Lulu'sunun yanına oturdu.

"Neyin var? Neden kalkmıyorsun?"

"Çok hastayıııııımm..."

Örtüyü başına çekti Luhan. Sehun örtüyü çekiştirdi ve Luhan'ın yüzünü açtı. Tao yanına geldi. 

"Ateşimi var?"

"Bilmiyorum."

Tao eğildi ve dudaklarını Luhan'ın alnına bastırdı.

"Yüzümü yeni yıkadım hissedemiyorum. Sen bak Sehun."

Luhan'ın gözleri açıldı. Biraz sonra Sehun'un dudaklarını hissedecekti. **Kalp çarpıntısı, ateş basması, mide kasılması**... Belirtiler yavaş yavaş yeniden ortaya çıkmaya başladı. Luhan örtüyü tekrar çekti.

"Bırakın ya beni... Sadece yatacağım. Çok hastayım ben..."

Sehun ve Tao örtüyü tekrar çekti. Lulu'nun yanakları pembe pembeydi. Sehun eğildi ve dudaklarını Lu'nun alnına bastırdı. Gerçekten sıcaktı.

"Sanırım gerçekten hasta..."

Tao üzgünce "of" dedi. "Sanırım benden bulaştı, üzgünüm."

"Hayır hayır. Senden bulaşmadı. Benim başka hastalığım var. Doktora gideceğim ben..."

Sehun bir anlam veremedi. Başka ne hastalığı olabilirdi ki?

"Tamam ben seni doktora götürürüm."

"Hayır... Bugün değil. Bugün sadece ilaç içeceğim..."

Sehun Luhan'a bir ilaç verdi ve yanında kalmak için diğerlerini ikna etti. Tao olayından sonra eskisi gibi katı değillerdi...

 

*******

 

**Dans Salonu:**

 

Tao dans etmeyi özlemişti ama hâlâ iyileşmediği için fazla birşey yapamıyordu. Bugün Kim gelecekti. O hareketleri ona öğretmesini istemişti.

Diğerlerini dans ederken izledi ve kendisi de hafif ısınma hareketleri yaptı.

Kim geldiğinde Tao sevinçle sarıldı ona. Kim'in gözleri Kris ile buluştuğunda aradaki elektrik akımından yangın çıkabilirdi. İkisi de kimseyi umursamadan nefretle bakıyordu. Tao Luhan'dan neler olduğunu öğrenmişti. Aradaki gerginliğin nedenini anlıyordu. Kim'i kolundan çekti ve minderlere oturdular. Tao videoyu Kim'e gösterdi.

"Zor ama halledebiliriz."

Tao çocuk gibi ellerini çırpıyordu. Kendisini aynalardan sürekli kesen Lay ve Kris'den habersizdi.

Kim üzerindekileri çıkarttığında Lay ve Kris sinir oldu. Altında sadece şort vardı. Tao'nun giydikleri gibi kısa değildi; ama uzun da sayılmazdı.

Kim hareketleri denedi ve bazılarını kısmen yapmayı başardı. Tao gittikçe heyecanlanmıştı.

"Ben de denemek istiyorum!"

Suho dans ederken konuştu:

"İyi olana kadar yasaklısın."

Tao şaşırdı. Herkes onları mı takip ediyordu?

"Kendimi yormayacağım ve Kim de burada... Lütfen..." dedi Tao, en masum yüzüne bürünerek.

Suho hala dans ederken cevapladı:

"Zorlandığını görürsem yurda geri dönersin."

Tao gülümseyerek kabul etti.

"Yanımda şort getirmeyi unuttum" Tao üzgünce mırıldandı Kim'e.

"Nasıl unutursun?"

"Bugün prova yapmayacağıma o kadar odaklandım ki unuttum."

"İçinde ne var?"

Bu soruyla birlikte Lay küçük bir öksürük krizine tutuldu. Xiumin mutluydu. Kris sinirli...

"Boxer?'

"Tamam herkes erkek olduğuna göre bence problem yok."

Kim Tao'ya göz kırptığında Tao gülümsedi. Dansı söz konusu olduğunda utanma duygusu barındırmıyordu.

"Bence de problem yok" dedi ve soyunmaya başladı.

Sadece boxer ile kaldığında Kim onu baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Yaraların daha iyi gözüküyor..."

Tao direğe çıktığında Kim hareketi anlatıyordu. Bir türlü yapamıyordu ve sinir oldu.

"Kim, kıçım cidden o kadar kalkmıyor!"

Kim kahkaha atarak gülerken direğin dibine geldi ve Tao'nun poposuna alttan destek verdi. Kris ayağını parkeye hızlıca sürttü ve iğrenç bir ses çıkmasını sağladı. Sonra dans etmeyi bıraktı ve onlara baktı. Kim şimdi Tao'nun poposunu ve tüm hazinesini elleriyle tutuyordu! sinir oldu!  
Tao düzgün olmasada hareketi tamamladı. Sevinçle direkten indiğinde Kim yanına doğru koşturdu ve iki çıplak beden 'son derece yakın' bir temasla göğüslerini birbirine vurdu!

Kris bu manzaraya bakarken sol kaşı istemsiz olarak birkaç kez kalktı indi. Yüzü gerildi, gözü seğirdi!

Kim elini Tao'nun beline doladı.

"Bugünlük daha fazla zorlama."

Tao başını salladı.

"Hadi birlikte duş alalım..."  
  


Kris: (O_o) ?*%^%$¥£??'!!

Lay: (O_O)

 

*******

 

**14-05-28 Tarihli Yazar Notu:**

**Sizlerden gelen güzel yorumlarla yeni bölümü tahminimden daha hızlı yazdım. Bir önceki sayfa rekorumu da kırmış oldum sanırım (:**

**Bazı çiftlere ya da çift olmaya çalışanlara ağırlık vermeye çalıştım. Umarım memnun kalmışsınızdır.**

**Hikayeye başlarken hard yaoi ve smut sahneler yazacağımı hayal etmiştim. Henüz ortada bir çiftimiz olmadığı için böyle bir sahne göremedik. Ben ne kadar yaoi okumak istediğinizi merak ediyorum. Şu ana kadar hikaye daha shounen ai tarzında olduğu için yaoi sahnelerden rahatsız olur musunuz bilemedim.**

**Sizin fikirlerinize ihtiyacım var. Yaoi ve smut ile ilgili ve bunları ne kadar detaylı okumak istediğinizle ilgili düşüncelerinizi lütfen yazın.**

**Bu bölümüde umarım severek okumuşsunuzdur. Okuyan, yorum yapan, beğenen ve yeni bölümü bekleyen herkese çok teşekkürler.**

**Seviyorum sizi (:**

 

 

**19-06-07 Güncellemesi:**   
**Ne kadar çok devrik cümle kurmuşum inanamadım. Üç nokta fetişim de devam ediyor. Bazı yerleri sildim ama durdukları yerler de var.**   
**Ningyoo**

 


	11. Bölüm - 10

**BÖLÜM - 10**   
**Yazar: Ningyoo**   
  


 

"Luhan ateşini ölçmeme izin ver"

"İsteeemiyoruuum..."

Sehun tekrar örtüyü çekti. Luhan daha önce de hasta olmuştu ama ilk defa bu kadar **huysuz** oluyordu. Elleri Luhan'ın yüzünü tutarken, yanaklardaki ısının gittikçe arttığını hissetti. Dudaklarını alnına bastırdığında Luhan'ın gözleri açıldı. Ölecek gibi hissediyordu. Kalp çarpıntısı! evet kalp çarpıntısı onu öldürecekti. Kesinlikle ritim bozukluğu gibi bir hastalığı vardı. Sehun alnından dudaklarını çektiğinde Luhan'ın çok daha kırmızı olduğunu farketti. 

"Bu kadar yeter! Şimdi seni duşa sokacağız!"

"Hayır! Hayır... Duş olmaz..."

"Neden?!"

"Tek girmek istiyorum."

Sehun kalbinden kopan parçaları umursamak istemiyordu. Küçük Lulusu ondan utanıyor muydu? Yoksa onu istemiyor muydu? Asılan yüzünü düzeltmeye uğraşsada beceremiyordu. Luhan Sehun'un yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce onun da kalbinden bir şeyler kopup gitmişti. Eğer duşa onunla girerse ölebilirdi! Hastalığı her ne ise Sehun bunu tetikliyor gibiydi! Alerji gibi birşeydi...

"Yanında olmamı istemiyorsun..."

Sehun güçlükle konuşmuştu. Dolan gözlerini Luhan'a göstermemek için başını eğdi ve onun yanından kalktı. 

"Tao'yu arayacağım ve o geldiğinde gideceğim."

Sehun ne diyordu? Gitmekten bahsediyordu. Luhan onun yanında daha çok **hasta** olsada Sehunsuz kalma **korkusu** yok muydu? 

Sehun cebinden çıkarttığı telefonla kapıya doğru giderken Luhan yataktan çıktı ve Sehun'un arkasından kollarını tuttu. Başını onun sırtına yasladı ve yere eğdi. Sehun Lu'nun ateş gibi yanan alnını sırtında hissediyordu. 

"Gitme Hunnie..."

Lulu ona 'gitme Hunnie' demişti. Sadece bu bile Sehun'un aylarca yıllarca onun yanında kalmasını sağlardı!

Sehun yüzünü ona döndü ve Lulu'nun kırmızı yanaklarını avuçlarına aldı. Luhan'ın kalbi yine maraton koşucusu gibi atmaya başlamıştı. Lu uzandı ve Sehun'un bir elini aldı. Sehun elini tutan minik elin soğukluğuyla irkildi. Yüzü bu kadar sıcakken elleri nasıl bu kadar soğuk olabilirdi ki?  
Luhan Sehun'un elini kalbinin üstüne koydu. Sehun orada atan kalbin hızını çok rahat hissedebiliyordu. 

"Kalbim... Kalbim hasta Hunnie..."

 

*******

 

"Tao belkide seni ben yıkamalıyım."

Kim gülerken Tao da ona eşlik ediyordu. 

"Kesinlikle sen yıkamalısın Kim.'

Tao ve Kim duşlarda sohbet etmeye devam ederken ani bir sesle irkildiler. 

Kris elini sertçe kapıya vurduğunda bileğinin zedelendiğinden adı gibi emindi. Kris bileğindeki acıyı daha sonra kıvranmak üzere geriye attı. Tao'nun gözlerinin içine bakarak:

"Duşlara iki kişi girmek yasak!" dedi. 

Tao ne diyebilirdi ki? Tabii ki duşa Kim ile girmeyecekti. Neden bu Kris'i ilgilendiriyordu? Neden provasına devam etmiyordu? Tao aklındaki soruları tek tek düşünürken Kim sinsice Tao'ya yaklaştı. Elini Tao'nun omzuna koydu ve:

"Burada yasaksa bizde kaplıcaya ya da benim evime gideriz!"

Tao aradaki gerilimin artmasına şahit olurken Kim'in söyledikleriyle renk değiştirmişti. Aralarındaki gerilimin bir parçası ya da aracı olmak istemiyordu. Tao gözlerini devirdi ve Kris'e arkasını döndü. 

"Bunu sonra konuşalım Kim. Hadi duşa..." derken Kim'i çıplak sırtından itekliyordu. İkisi de duşa girdiğinde Kris orada öylece bakakalmıştı. Dışarıya çıktığında öfkesiyle tüm binayı yıkabilirdi! Koridorda yürürken bileğine baktı; şişmeye başlamıştı. Bileğini ovaladı ve ağzından acı bir inleme çıktı. 

"Ahh! Lanet olsun!"

"Kris... Kris..."

Kris arkasını döndü ve kendisine seslenen Xiumin'e baktı. Küçük adam koşarak yanına geldi ve elindeki havluyu -boynuna dolayacak kadar uzun olmadığını farkettiğinde- ona uzattı. 

"Hasta olacaksın."

"Teşekkürler ama gerek yoktu."

Kris'in öküz olmak için özel bir çaba sarfetmesine gerek yoktu. O doğuştan böyleydi. Xiumin buna alıştığını düşünse de zaman zaman kalbi kırılabiliyordu. Yine öyle bir andı. Tao'nun peşinden buraya geldiğini biliyordu. Hatta bileğini vurduğunu da görmüştü. Bir kez daha umursamamaya çalışacaktı. Başka yolu yoktu zaten. O Kris'i idare etmezse, Kris'in umrunda bile olmazdı. 

"Bileğin için buz almalıyız."

"O kadar ciddi değil sanırım."

Kris arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladığında aklında sadece Tao ve Kim vardı. Acaba birlikte mi giyiniyorlardı???

"Kris!" bu sefer daha sert olan sesle arkasını döndü. Xiumin küçük bir dev'e dönüşmüş gibiydi. Onu daha önce böyle görmemişti sanırım. 

"Burada.seninle.konuşmaya.çalışıyorum!"

Xiumin bastıra bastıra konuştuğunda Kris şaşkındı. Ondan kendisiyle konuşmasını istememişti ve ona göre bu konuşma çoktan bitmişti!

"Değiştin Kris! O çocuk geldiğinden beri garipsin! Beni kendinden uzaklaştırdın. Eskisi gibi değilsin!"

"Xiumin ben değişmedim... Hep böyleydim!"

"Eskiden bana böyle arkanı dönüp gitmezdin..."

Kris düşündü. Buna benzer hiçbir anısı yoktu aklında. 

"Çok yorgunum..."

"Evet o sürtüğü kurtardığın günden beri çok yorgunsun!"

Kris içinden _sürtük_ diye geçirdi. Hala onun bir sürtük olduğunu düşünüyor muydu? Öyle düşünüyor bile olsa, bir başkasından bunu duymak garip hissettirmişti. Sinirlendi!!!

"Bunun onunla ne alakası var! Saçmalamayı ve sürtük demeyi kes!"

"Onu kurtardığın gün ne oldu bilmiyorum ama o ikinizi de büyülemiş!!!"

Krisin duyamayacağı şekilde fısıldadı: "sürtük..."

"İkimiz?"

"Lay ve sen! Onun ağzının içine düşüyorsunuz!"

"Lanet olsun Xiumin! Ne diyorsun! Sanki karımdan azar işitiyor gibiyim! Derdin ne senin!"

 

*******

 

Tao duştan çıkmış, hala duşta olan Kim ve kendisi için içecek makinasından sıcak çikolata almaya gidiyordu. Koridordaki gürültüyü duymuş ama ne konuşulduğunu anlamamıştı. O yöne doğru yürürken durdu.

Xiumin yüzündeki alaylı gülümsemeyle Kris'e yaklaştı ve sadece onun duyabileceği şekilde fısıldadı:

"Onu kurtarmayı bu kadar çok mu istedin Kris. Lay yerine kahraman olmayı mı isterdin...?"

Kris sinirlerine daha fazla sahip çıkamayacaktı. Kim ona hesap sorabilirdi ki?! 

"Lanet! Lanet! Xiumin emin ol her gün pişmanlık içindeyim! Keşke onu kurtarmasaydım ve orada ölseydi!!!" 

Kris bağırdı; sonra Xiumin'e yaklaştı ve o da sadece onun duyacağı şekilde sinirle fısıldadı:

"Duymak istediğin bu muydu? Rahatladın! Şimdi git!!!"

Kris Xiumin'e arkasını döndüğünde Tao ile göz göze geldi. Oyuna gelmişti! Xiumin onu görmüştü ve oyuna getirmişti!

-Siktir!-

Tao arkasını dönüp koşar adımlarla oradan giderken Kris bağırdı:

"BEKLE TAO! BEKLE!"

Ama Tao beklemedi...

Lay saklandığı yerden fısıldadı:

"Teşekkürler Xiumin..."

 

*******

 

Kris her yere baktığını düşünüyordu. Acaba Tao yurda mı dönmüştü? Koridorda Kim ile karşılaştığında ne kadar istemesede yanına gitti. 

"Tao nerede?"

"Neden sana söyleyim ki?"

Aslında o da Tao'yu arıyordu... Kris saçlarını karıştırdı hızla:

"Sadece yerini söyle..." alttan almaya çalışmak berbat bir hisdi! Hiç alışık olmadığı bir şey!

Kim onun kararlı olduğunu anladığında döküldü. Elindeki telefonu sağa sola sallayarak:

"Ben de onu arıyorum ve o telefonunu unutup, mp3 çalarını alacak kadar saftirik!"

Kris'in ona inanmaktan başka çaresi yoktu. Kim'i orada öylece bırakıp gidecekken Kim onu durdu:

"Telefonu... Bunu ona ver. Benim derse gitmem gerekiyor. Ayrıca... ona kötü davranırsan karşında beni bulursun!"

Kim elindeki telefonu sertçe Kris'in göğsüne bastırdı ve gitti. Neden herkes Tao'ya kötü davrandığını düşünüyordu ki! Kris **normal** davranıyordu! **Tamam mı?!!**

 

*******

 

Tao'nun kaçabildiği tek yer çatı olmuştu. Daha önce burayı neden keşfetmemişti ki? Temiz hava iyi geliyordu. Çatının **kapısını kapattı** ve duvara doğru yürüdü. Yüksekti ama korkmuyordu! Hala ıslak olan saçları rüzgarla buluşunca vücudu titredi. Ceplerini karıştırdı. mp3 çalar buradaydı, cüzdan da ama telefon yoktu... En az kullandığı şeyi unutması sanırım normaldi. Kim muhtemelen onu arıyordu ama o aşağıya inmek istemiyordu. İstemiyor olsada onu buraya getirmişken aşağıda tek bırakamazdı... Tekrar kapıya doğru gitti. Kapının soğuk koluna uzantı, çekti ama açılmadı. Biraz daha zorladı; açılmamakta ısrar ediyordu. Bağırdı ve cama vurdu ama onu kimse duymadı.

-Lanet olsun! Kapı bile bana düşman!- 

Kim'e bunu sonra açıklayacaktı. Birileri onu bulana kadar, burada kalmıştı. 

 

*******

 

Tao yüksekliği gözünde şöyle bir tarttı. Dikkatli olursa ona zarar gelmezdi. Zarar gelecek olsa bile bu yükseklikten alacağı zarar 'ölüm' olurdu. Duvara yaklaştı ve hafifçe oturdu. Sağ bacağını sonsuz boşluğa salladı. Sol bacağı terasın zeminine sıkı sıkıya basıyordu. Duvarın üzerine yavaşça uzandı. Sağ elide boşlukta sallanırken, sol eliyle duvarı kenarından tutuyordu. Cebinden mp3 çalarını çıkartıp kulaklıklarını taktı ve gözlerini kapattı.   
'Keşke ölseydi, her gün pişman oluyorum' bu ses beyninde yankılanırken, yüzü gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmaya başlamıştı.

 

*******

 

Kris son umutlarıyla bahçeye çıktığında onu yine bulamamıştı. Etrafta dolaştı ve ellerini saçlarına geçirip gökyüzüne baktı. 

"Lanet olsun! Neredesin!"

Kris bir an gözüne dolan görüntüye inanamadı. Çatıda her an düşmeye müsait gözüken beden Tao olamazdı değil mi? boşlukta sallanan bir kol ve bacak?!. O duvarın üzerinde yatacak kadar cesareti nereden bulmuştu?!! Yoksa gene bayılıyor muydu?! Tüyleri diken diken oldu!

Kris koşarak binaya girdiğinde nefes alamayıp ölecek gibiydi. Çatının kapısı bozuktu ve dışarıdan açılmıyordu, Tao'da telefonunu unuttuğu için yardım çağıramıyordu. Aklındaki en iyi senaryo buydu! En kötüsü ise kendi sesiyle yankılanıyordu!!! ' ** _keşke ölseydi! Her_** **_gün pişman oluyorum'_** diyordu! Tao böyle şeyler yapmayacak kadar akıllıydı değil mi? Kris koşarak çatıya ulaştığında hızla kapının koluna asıldı. Çekti, çekti! Sıkışmış mıydı? Lanet kapı açılmıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve tüm gücüyle tekrar asıldı! ve kapının sapı elinde kaldı..!

 

*******

 

"Hey Baek! Şşş Baek sana diyorum!"

Kai fısır fısır konuşuyordu. Baek gülümseyerek  yanına geldi. Dost düşman çatlatıyordu aklınca! Kai'nin yanına oturdu ve koluna girdi. Mola vermişlerdi ve herkes bir köşeye dağılmıştı. Soo ve Chan ne olduğunu bilmedikleri duygularla muhabbet kuşlarına bakıyorlardı. Soo artık sınırlarına gelmiş gibiydi. Duygularına bir isim bulamasada Kai'yi başkasıyla **paylaşmak** istemiyordu. 

Geceyi düşündü. Ona sarılıp uyuduğunda ne kadar mutluydu! Soo ona her gece sarılıp uyumayı isteyecek kadar rahat uyumuştu! Chan'de farksız gözükmüyordu. Kendisi kadar üzgündü. Aralarındaki tek fark o duygularını içinde yaşıyordu. Bu duruma ne kadar üzülse, sinirlense de açığa çıkartamıyordu. Aklına gelen fikirle **ona** **ait** olanı geri alacak ya da onu tamamen bırakacaktı!

 

*******

 

"Hey Chan! O ikisi cidden mutluysa bizde öyle olalım. Aşağıda beni bekle! Yanına **gelebilirsem** eğer - _umarım gelemem_ \- sana yapacağım şeye itiraz etme kabul et!"

Chan neyden bahsettiğini anlamamıştı ve Soo konuşur konuşmaz yanından kalkıp onlara doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. Chan yerinden kalktı ve bahçeye doğru gitmeye başladı. İzlemek istemiyordu; olanları ya da olacakları. Bahçeye çıktı. Bir ağaca yaslanıp çimenlere oturdu ve ayaklarını uzattı. Burası huzurluydu.

Soo, Kai ve Baek'in yanına geldi. Meraklı gözlerle ona bakan ikilinin önünde onların seviyesine çöktü. 

"Kai, hani geçenlerde bana 'istersen sende Chan'i öp' demiştin ya, ben kararımı verdim! Onu öpeceğim! Baek'le aynı odada kalmayı hala istiyorsan, dönünce odamı da değiştireceğim!"

 

*******

 

Soo ayağa kalkıp dışarı çıktı. Baek kızgın bir boğa gibi neredeyse duman çıkartıyordu! Kai'nin yakasına yapıştı!

"Ona.İstersen.Chan'i.ÖP.MÜ.  
DEDİN!!!!"

Kai bu küçük boğadan cidden korkmuştu! Chan için üzülmeyi bir kenara bıraktı. Bu durumda kendisini düşünmeliydi!

"Sa..Sadece onu kızdırmak istemiştim."

"Jongin! Eğer Soo Chan'i öperse, neler yapacağımı tahmin bile edemezsin!!!"

Kai tahmin edemiyordu! Wasabi ve fermuar fikrinden sonra Baek herşeyi yapabilirdi! Kai yerinden kalktı ve Soo'nun arkasından koşmaya başladı. Baek'de peşinden geliyordu. Soo bahçeye çıktığında arkasına baktı

- _Sadece beni durdur... Neden engel olmuyorsun?..-_

Çimenlerin üstünde oturan Chan'e doğru yürüdü. Chan ayak seslerini duyunca gözlerini açtı ve Soo'ya gülümsedi. Acaba Chan'i öptüğü zaman, Kai yanındayken olduğu gibi huzurlu olacak mıydı? Chan üzgünce konuştu. 

"Geldiğine göre işe yaramadı."

Soo olumlu anlamda başını salladı. Chan'in bacaklarının iki yanına ayaklarını koydu. Şimdi Chan bacaklarının arasında oturuyor Soo ona yukarıdan bakıyordu. Yere doğru çöktü ve gözlerini kapatıp Chan'e doğru uzandı. Chan'in de gözleri kapanmıştı. Yaklaştı, yaklaştı ve dudaklarını değdirdi...  
İkisi içinde garip bir hisdi. Soo ve Chan gözlerini şaşkınlıkla açtığında öptükleri şey Kai'nin eliydi! Kai eliyle Soo'nun ağzını kapattı, arkasına geçti ve tek hamlede onu kucağına aldı! kulağına yaklaştı:

"O dudaklar sadece benim!"

Baek'de Chan'in ağzını kapattı:

"Bu dudaklarda benim!"

 

*******

 

"Lanet kapı! Tam sırası!"

Kris Tao'ya bağırıyordu ama Tao neden onu duymuyordu? Kris etrafına bakındı ve duvardaki yangın tüpünü aldı. Tüpü cama hızla vurduğunda cam kırıldı. Kolunda oluşan kesiklere aldırmadan kalan camları da kırdı ve kapının kolunu tekrar zorladı. Açılmıyordu! Belkide buradan Soo kadar minik birini geçirmeliydi ama bunun için zamanı yoktu. Yarısı cam olan kapıdan yeni kesiklere sahip olarak geçti. Tao gözleri kapalı duvarın üzerinde yatıyordu. Başı dönüyordu... Boşluk sağında mıydı, yoksa solunda mıydı? Sanki gözünü açarsa kayıp gidecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. 

Kris onu ürkütmeden yavaşça yaklaştı. Onu korkutup düşmesine neden olabilirdi. Aslında ürkse cam kırıldığında ürkerdi, bu bir uykuysa nasıl uyanmazdı ki? Kris yinede temkinli davrandı. Yeterince yaklaştıktan sonra hızla Tao'yu kendisine çekti ve birlikte zemine düştüler. Kris üzerindeki Tao'ya sıkı sıkıya sarılıyordu. Sanki kollarının arasından kayıp gidecekmiş gibi, onu bırakmıyordu. 

Kris kesik kesik tekrarlıyordu:

"Senden nefret etmiyorum Tao! nefret etmiyorum... Nefret etmiyorum..."

 

*******

 

"Hunnie..."

"Lu..?"

"Utanıyorum..."

"Utanma Lu... Eğer işe yarayacaksa ben de soyunabilirim..."

Lulu: ！(◎_◎)

 

*******

 

**14-06-01 Tarihli Yazar Notu:**

**Yorumlarınızdan sonra bu bölümü yazmak için baya acele ettim. Umarım severek okumuşsunuzdur. Geçen bölümde smut/yaoi düşüncelerinizi sormuştum. Olumsuz bir yorum almadım. Çiftlerimiz oluştuğunda bu bölümlerde gelecek. Yorum yapan fikrini söyleyen herkese çok teşekkürler.**

**Sevgiler (:**

 

**_19-06-09 Güncellemesi_ **

**_Ergen ergen şeyler yazmışım. Yazdıklarımı tekrar okuyunca kendimden utandım ve henüz hiçbir şey değil. İleriki bölümleri_ ** **_de az çok_ ** **_hatırlıyorum çünkü_ **   
**_asdfghj_ **

**_Ningyoo_ **

 


	12. Bölüm - 11

**10\. BÖLÜMDEN**

 

Kris kesik kesik tekrarlıyordu:

"Senden nefret etmiyorum Tao! nefret etmiyorum... Nefret etmiyorum..."

 

**BÖLÜM - 11**   
**Yazar: Ningyoo**

 

Tao kapalı olan gözlerini acıyla açtı. 

"Kolum..."

Kris sanki kaçabilirmiş gibi Tao'ya sarılıyordu. Tao kıpırdandı ve doğruldu. Kris?..

Hala onu saran kollara baktı. Onun burada ne işi vardı ki? Şu an bulundukları pozisyon... Biraz... Aslında fazlasıyla garipti! Tao Kris'in üzerinde her zerresinin birbirlerine değdiğini hissediyordu! Yerden destek aldı ve kendisini Kris'in kollarından kurtardı.

Yere oturdu. Sinir ve şaşkınlıkla Kris'e bakıyordu. Kris'in yüzünde Tao'ya göre anlamsız ve gereksiz bir mutluluk ifadesi vardı! Tao yüzünü garip bir şekle soktu. Gözlerini kıstı. Sağ elini kaldırdı ve bileğinden sağa sola salladı. 

"Senin derdin ney?!"

Sonra kulağındaki **kulaklıkları çıkarttı!!!!**

Kris tam anlamıyla 'şok' oldu! Ne yani az önce söylediklerini gerçekten **duymamış** mıydı? Kris bunu söylemek için kendisini ne kadar da zorlamıştı!

Tao yavaşça yerden kalktı. Üzerini çırptı. Belli ki Kris'in verecek bir cevabı yoktu. Tao uyuşan bacaklarıyla yavaş yavaş yürürken Kris üzgünlükle seslendi:

"Bana borçlusun! Hemde üç kere!"

"Haa! Ne borcu!"

Kris bant kaydı gibi konuşmaya başladı. 

"Hastaydın ilaç aldım. Boğuluyordun seni kurtardım. Şimdi de aşağı düşecektin, seni yine kurtardım!"

"Birincisi ben aşağıya düşmüyordum ve neredeyse kolumu kıracaktın. 

İkincisi keşke beni kurtarmasaydın ve ölseydim!"

Tao'nun sözleriyle Kris'in kalbine bir acı saplandı. Bu durumu düzeltmek istiyordu ama nasıl yapacağına dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Hala yerde otururken başını kaldırdı ve Tao'ya baktı. 

Tao onun yüzünde daha önce görmediği bir ifade görüyordu.

"Ben onları sadece Xiumin beni kızdırdığı için söyledim."

"Şimdiye kadar olan herşeyi de Xiumin kızdırdığı için mi yapıyordun?"

Kris ilk defa verecek cevap bulamıyor muydu? Haklıydı geldiği ilk günden beri ona 'sürtük' deyip, işkence yapan oydu.

"Ben bugün olanlardan bahsediyorum. Hepsi öylesine söylenmiş şeylerdi. Üzgünüm..."

Üzgünüm?.. Özür bile dilemiyordu.

"Sadece ' _üzgün_ ' müsün?"

Kris şaşkın şaşkın başını salladı ve saçlarının savrulmasına müsaade etti. 

"Üzgün olman beni ' _iyileştirmiyor_ '."

Tao yerden kalktı. Arkasını döndü ve yürümeye başladı. Kris hala yerde otururken seslendi ve onu durdurdu. 

"En azından yaralarım için yardım etmelisin. Hala borçlusun!"

Tao karşısındaki kapıya ve yerdeki cam parçalarına baktı. Kapının üzerinde Kris'in olduğunu düşündüğü kanları gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Bu **aptal** onun gerçekten aşağıya düşeceğini düşünmüştü. Tao arkasını dönmeden konuştu;

"Takip et!"

Kris yerden kalktı ve **yavru?!** bir köpek gibi Tao'yu takip etti. Tao kapının kolunu tuttu ve çekti. Diğer sapta onun elinde kaldı. 

"Sanırım camdan çıkmamız gerekecek"

Tao evet anlamında kafasını salladı. Tehlikeli gözüküyordu ama başka çare yok gibiydi. Şu an arkası dönük olmasa aklındaki fikirle deli gibi gülümseyen Kris'i görebilirdi. 

Kris sinsi sinsi Tao'ya yaklaştı ve arkasından ona sarıldı! 

"Böyle geçersek daha az tehlikeli olur."

Tabii ki yalandı. Bu saçmalığa kimse inanmazdı ama Tao şu an yaşadığı şeyin şokuyla pek de sağlıklı düşünemiyordu. Kris sadece Tao'ya yakın olmak nasıl bir duygu merak ediyordu. Şu ana kadar olan tüm yakınlaşmaları hep kötü olaylar sayesinde olmuştu. Buradan iki kişi geçme fikri de gerçekten berbattı. Daha tehlikeliydi ama sadece ona yakın olmak istiyordu. Tao o kadar saftı ki bunun gerçekten daha az zararlı olduğuna inanmıştı. Kris bir eliyle Tao'yu belinden tutarken, diğer eliyle de onun başını tuttu. Yeterince yaraladığı bu bedenin ve ruhun daha fazla yara almasını istemiyordu! Bedenleri birbiriyle uyumlu bir şekilde hareket etmeye başladığında Tao gerginlikle belindeki elin üzerine elini koyarak destek aldı. Soğuktu... Kris çok soğuktu... Tao bunları hissederken, Kris de Tao'nun çok sıcak olduğunu düşünüyordu...

 

*******

 

"Mırknrmi!!!!" 

Soo'nun ne söylediğiyle ilgili Kai'nin en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Hala kucağında tuttuğu ufaklığı bahçenin arka tarafına doğru götürüyordu. 

"Soo ne dediğini gerçekten anlamıyorum. Düzgün konuş!"

Soo bacaklarını kurbağa gibi açmış sağa sola sallarken yeniden bağırdı:

"Hizmgpla!!!" 

Kai arka bahçeye ulaştığında küçük Soo'yu kısa bacaklarının üzerine yere bıraktı. Soo minik bir canavar gibi yüzünü Kai'ye döndü. Ağzı burnu kıpkırmızı olmuştu!

"APTAL! AĞZIM KAPALIYKEN NASIL DÜZGÜN KONUŞAYIM!"

Kai onun ağzını kapattığını unutmuş olabilirdi ama aptal kelimesini hak etmiş miydi?

"Ben... ben farkında değildim."

"Neden beni buraya getirdin! neden karışıyorsun bana! Ben oraya Chan'i öpmeye gitmiştim; elini değil!"

"Onu öpemezsin Soo!"

"Neden? Sen Baek'i öpebiliyorsan ben de Chan'i öpebilirim!"

"Hayır hayır... Ben Baek'i öpmedim."

"Ahh! Tabi ya pardon! Dudaklarınız şişene kadar yiyiştiniz!"

"Biz yiyişmedik Soo..."

"Beni aptal yerine koyma Jongin! Çekil önümden gideceğim!!!"

Kocaman bahçede Soo istese Kai'ye arkasını dönüp gidebilir, sağından ya da solundan geçebilirdi..! Bu sadece bahaneydi...

Kai onun güçsüz kollarını tuttu ve itekledi. Arkasındaki ağaca yapışan Soo acıyla karışık inledi. Kai'nin elleri Soo'nun şaşkın yüzüne ve saçlarına ulaştığında gözlerinin içine bakarak konuştu:

"Ben her zaman sadece seni sevdim Kyungsoo... Senin beni görmeni bekledim. O kadar uzun süre bekledim ki, bu aptal oyunun bir parçası olmayı bile kabul ettim. Jongin'in sadece sana aşık Kyungsoo..."

Soo duyduklarıyla gözlerini ne kadar daha büyütebilirse büyüttü. Kai ona aşık mıydı? Baek'le olanlar **oyun** muydu? Oyuna mı gelmişti? Bunu **sonra** dert edecekti!

Kai ona aşıktı!

Aşık!!!

Kai Soo'ya yaklaştı... yaklaştı... Soo Kai'nin gözleri kapanmadan önce neredeyse şaşı olmuştu. Kocaman gözleri olan şaşı Soo... Cidden komikti. Kai dudaklarını araladı ve Soo'nun yumuşak ve dolgun dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktı. Biraz geri çekildi ve Soo'nun hala kayık bakan gözlerine baktı. 

"Sen de beni seviyor musun? Ya da sevebilir misin Soo?.."

Soo çok kısa bir süre düşündü. Kai'yi kaybettiğini sandığında nasıl deliye döndüğünü ya da Chan'i öpmeyi bile göze aldığını. Evet o da seviyordu. Ne zamandır bilmiyordu ama kesinlikle seviyordu. Bunu tam şu an anlamış olduğuna inanamadı. Gözlerini tekrar irileştirdiğinde kaşları da yukarı kalkmıştı. Kai gözlerini kıstı ve biraz yüzünü ekşitti. Şimdi ne olmuştu ki? Sorun vardı değil mi? Bakire kızlar gibi ona tokat atıp gider miydi Soo? Kai kafasındaki düşüncelerle boğuşurken kalbinin teklediğini hissediyordu. Hiç öpmemeliydi! En azından cevap vermesini beklemeliydi! Bu kadar uzun zaman beklemişti. Biraz daha bekleyebilirdi! 

"Seni gercekten seviyorum Kai..."

Soo parmak uçlarında yükseldi ve Kai'nin dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktı. Şimdi şaşırma sırası Kaideydi. Gelen itirafa mı yoksa öpücüğe mi sevineceğini, şaşıracağını bilemedi. Kendisine çarpık çarpık gülümseyen Soo'ya baktı. Hafif kayık gibi duran gözler, güldüğünde çarpılan bir ağız, dolgun dudaklar... Kai Soo'nun her bir zerresine aşıktı. Kai gözleri kaybolacak kadar derin bir gülümseme verdi Soo'ya. Yüzündeki elleri kısa bacaklara uzattı ve onları kavrayıp yukarıya kaldırdı. Ağaçla arasında sıkışan Soo, bacaklarını Kai'nin beline doladı. Kai gülümsemesini hiç bozmadan Soo'ya tekrar yaklaştı ve öptü. Yüzünün her yerine minik minik öpücükler bırakırken, Soo onun yakışıklı yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Parmaklarını sarı saçların arasından geçirdi, okşadı ve onu kendisine çekti. Kai'nin dudaklarına öpücükler bırakırken, Kai dudaklarını açlıkla araladı. Soo'nun alt dudağını dudaklarının arasına aldı ve emerek onu şaşırttı! Masum öpücüklerden daha şehvetli bir öpücüğe geçiş yaptıklarında ikisinin de kalbi uçacakmış gibi atıyordu.

 

*******

 

Baek hala sere serpe yerde oturan Chan'in omzuna eliyle vurdu! 

"Seni neredeyse öpecekti! Nasıl izin verirsin!"

"Neden izin vermeyecek mişim?"

"Eeee! Onu öpmek mi istiyordun!"

"Sen Kai'yi öperken ben sana karışmadım. Sen de bana karışma. Öpücüğümüzü bozdun Baek!"

"Sana o dudaklar sadece benim dedim! BENİM!"

"Dudaklarımı sana kim tapuladı Baek?"

Baek sinirden kızardığını hissediyordu. Şimdiye kadar türlü oyunlar oynayan kendisi olduğu için üste çıkacak bir şey söyleyemiyordu. Chan'in bacaklarının üzerine oturdu. Sinirle Chan'in saçlarını dağıttı ve yanaklarını çekiştirirken konuştu:

"Ben sadece bu aptal devi seviyorum! O kadar aptalki kendisi için yanıp tutuşduğumu bile göremiyor! O kadar aptal ki kendimi ona göstermek için oyunlar oynamak zorunda kaldım! O kadar aptal ki..."

Baek devam edemedi ve sustu. Kendisine bu kadar güvenmemeliydi.

"Devam etsene... O kadar aptalım ki??."

"Devam etmeyeceğim."

"O zaman ben devam edeyim.  
Okadar aptalım ki seni sevdiğimi farkedemedim. Bunu anlamam için seni kaybetmem gerekiyormuş."

Baek şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu. Tam olarak söylemek istediği şeyi Chan'in ağzından duymuştu. 

Baek Chan'in yüzüne ellerini uzattı. Bu çocuk bazen yakışıklı, bazen sevimliydi. Bazen de şu an olduğu gibi her ikisiydi... ve Baek en çok bu halini sevmişti. Parmağını gezdirdi onun yüzünde. Aptal devi ona sırıtıyordu ve sanki o sırıttıkça kulakları daha çok büyüyordu! Baek bir eliyle devin yanağını, diğer eliyle de kulağını çekiştirmeye başladı. Chan acı ve mutlulukla yüzünü ekşitti. İtiraz etmek için ağzını açtığında susturuldu. Onu susturan Baek'in dudakları oldu. Gözlerini kapatmış onu öpen Baek'i görmeye çalıştı. O ne kadar huzurlu ve mutlu görünüyorsa Chan o kadar heyecanlı ve şaşkındı. Baek onu seviyor, elde etmek için oyunlar yapıyor ve onu öpüyordu!..  
Chan gözlerini kapattı ve Baek'i kendisine daha çok çekti. Baek şaşırarak gözlerini araladı. Aptal devi yüzündeki gülümsemeyle öpüyordu onu... Yakışıklı, sevimli ve **seksi.**.. Baek gözlerini kapattı ve devinin masum öpücüklerini onun dudaklarını yalayarak edepsiz bir hale getirmeye başladı...

 

*******

 

Sehun soyunacak mıydı? Peki Luhan buna dayanabilecek miydi? Dayanamamasının nedeni neydi peki? Sehun Luhan'ın t-shirt'ünü tuttu ve çıkarttı. 

"Eşofmanın Lu..."

"Hım..?"

"Çıkart onu Luhan... Ben mi çıkartayım?"

Luhan başını önüne eğdi. Yanakları yeniden yanmaya başlıyordu. Ellerini eşofmanının yanlarına koydu ve hafifçe aşağıya indirdi. Ayaklarını sırayla yukarıya kaldırdı ve eşofmanın çıkmasını sağladı. Sehun küvetin içine girmiş suyun sıcaklığını ayarlıyordu. Üzerindeki t-shirt'ü çıkarttı ve yere attı. Onun üzerini çıkartmasına gerek yoktu belki ama Sehun Luhan'a yakın olduğu her anı değerlendirmek istiyordu. Eşofmanını da çıkarttı ve Luhan gibi sadece boxer ile kaldı. Luhan utangaçca gözlerini kaçırdı. Sehun elini uzattı:

"Gel Lu... İkimizde eşitiz; utanma artık."

Luhan kendisine uzanan eli tuttu. Daha sıcak hissedemezdi. Sehun suyu ona tuttuğunda irkildi. 

"Su çok soğuk değil ama alışık olduğun sıcaklıkta da değil. Ateşin düşmezse hastaneye gideceğiz Lulu."

Lu başını salladı. Sehun suyu daha yukarıya çıkarttı ve Luhan tamamen suyun altında kaldı. Gözlerini kapattı ve suyun sesine karışan kalbinin sesini dinledi. Çok hızlı atıyordu. Doktora mutlaka gidecekti ve Sehun için iyi olacaktı. Sehun'un elini hissettiğinde Lu gözlerini açtı. Sehun onun elini tuttu ve beline koydu. 

"Bana tutun Lu... Başın dönebilir ve ben düşmeni istemiyorum."

Luhan başını salladı ve onu tuttu. Sehun eliyle Lulusunun yanaklarını ve alnını kontrol etti. Luhan üşümüş gibi hafif titremeye başladığında suyu kapattı ve bornozu aldı. Luhan'a dikkatlice bornozu giydirdi. Onu ellerinden tuttu ve küvetten çıkarttı. 

"Luhan boxer'ın... Onu çıkartmalısın."

Luhan arkasını döndü ve bornozunun ipini gevşetti. Islak boxer'ı bacaklarından süzüldü ve yerle buluştu. Luhan tekrar bornozunu bağladı ve Sehun'a döndü. 

Sehun elindeki küçük havluyla Luhan'ın ıslak saçlarını kuruladı. Hala boxer ile duruyordu. Mükemmel vücudundan akan su damlaları, Islandığı için vücuduna yapışmış boxer'ı Luhan'ı çıldırtıyor gibiydi. Luhan gözlerini kapattı. Sehun'un saçlarını kuruttuğu havluyu aldı ve onun saçlarında vücudunda gezdirdi. Son olarak havluyu onun beline sardı. 

"Hasta olacaksın."

 

*******

 

Kris duş odasının içindeki bankta otururken Tao elinde küçük bir çantayla geldi. Bir parça pamuğa tentürdiyot döktü ve kesiklerden birisinin üzerine bastırdı. Kris acıyla inlediğine inanamadı ama acıyordu. 

"Yavaş olsana!"

"Memnun değilsen hastaneye git!"

Kris ses etmedi. Sanırım Tao ondan biriken tüm kinini çıkartacaktı. O her yaraya acımasızca bastırırken, sessizce oturdu. Minik yara bantları vücudunda çoğalırken Kris Tao'yu izledi. Ağrıyan bileğini ovuştururken Tao konuştu:

"Onu doktora göstermelisin."

"O zaman birlikte gidelim?"

"Sen şu küçük arkadaşınla gitsene."

Kris Tao'nun elini tuttu. Tao elini çekiştirdi ama kurtaramadı. 

"Tao... Bana bir şans ver. Herşeyi düzeltmeye çalışayım..."

Tao anlamsız ve şaşkınca bakarken Kris bu sefer fısıldadı:

"Lütfen Tao... Lütfen, lütfen..."

 

*******

 

Soo ve Chan konuştuktan sonra gizlice eve döndüler. Onları kimse birlikte görmemişti. Soo odaya girdiğinde Kai uyumamıştı. Yataktan kalktı ve Soo'yu kucağına aldı. 

"Birlikte uyuyalım Soo."

"Uyuyalım ama..."

"Ama?"

"Söz ver... Sadece uyuyacağız!"

İlk günden seks yapmayı Kai de düşünmüyordu ama Soo'nun tavrı biraz garip gelmişti. Öpücükler kondurduğu taze sevgilisini yatağa bıraktı ve üzerine çıktı.

"Sadece birazcık daha öpemez miyim?"

Soo ne kadar istesede karşı koyması gerekiyordu. Küçük bir öpücükle cevap verdi:

"Bence bu yeterli."

 

*******

 

Chan odaya girdiğinde Baek onun üzerine atladı. Sevimli devin yüzünün her yerine sayısız öpücükler konduruyordu. Dev bu öpücüklerin bazılarına karşılık veriyor, bazılarına ise yetişemiyordu. Kapıdan yatağa kadar olan mesafe, Chan'in kucağındaki yaramazla yaptığı en uzun yürüyüş gibiydi. Yatağa oturduğunda Baek bir kaç saniye onun dudaklarından ayrıldı ve üzerindeki t-shirt'ü çıkarttı. Chan bu kadar hızlı bir atak beklemiyordu. Şaşkınca baktı küçüğüne. Baek Chan'in elini aldı ve sol göğsüne koydu. 

"Dokun bana Chan... Sadece dokun!"

Chan onun pürüzsüz teninde ellerini gezdirirken konuştu:

"Bence daha yavaş olmalıyız..."

 

*******

 

Kris odaya döndüğünde Xiumin elindeki telefonla yatağında oturuyordu. Onu gördüğü an Kris'in çenesi kasılmıştı. 

"Kolun nasıl oldu?" Xiumin sorduğunda Kris ona bakmamıştı. 

"Bilmiyorum."

"Bana kötü davranman için bir neden yok!"

Kris sinirle ona dönmüştü.   
"Xiumin sen bugün Tao'nun orada olduğunu göre göre, beni kışkırttın ve istemediğim şeyler söyledim!"

"İstemeseydin söylemezdin!"

"Xiumin gerçekten sabrımı taşırmak istemiyorsan sus artık! Sus ve beni görmezden gel! Çünkü ben öyle yapacağım!"

 

*******

 

"Lay, sırtım ağrıyor... Sanırım bugün dans ederken oldu."

"Kas gevşetici aldın mı?"

"Almayı unuttum. Sabah alsam iyi olacak."

Suho yerinden kalktı, Lay'e doğru yaklaştı ve üzerindeki t-shirt'ü çıkarttı. Tüm vücudu olmasada vücudunun bir kısmını Lay'e sergilemekten hiç rahatsızlık duymadı. Lay'in zaafı varsa bunu sonuna kadar kullanacaktı! Elindeki kremi kendisine garip gözlerle, ah pardon kendisine değil; vücuduna bakan Lay'e uzattı. 

"Benim için sürebilir misin?"

 

*******

 

"Chan beni reddetti! İnanabiliyor musun?! Duş almıştım hatta ona özel çamaşır bile giymiştim! Lanet olsun onu öperken azmıştım bile!"

Kai yavaş yavaş kızarırken bunları bu kadar rahat anlatan Baek'i daha fazla dinlemek istemiyordu. 

"Baek sakin ol. Soo da bana benzerini yapıyor ama zaten ilk günden seks yapmayı düşünmüyordum ben."

Aslında Soo ona izin verse, öpücükleri onları nereye sürüklerse oraya kadar devam edecekti ama çok takılmamaya çalıştı. 

"O tatlı öpücüklerden sonra azmadın mı Kai? Nasıl erkeksin sen ya! Ben hala delirecek gibiyim!"

Eliyle pantolonun önünü tuttu. 

"Hala sızlıyor!!!"

Kai başını çevirdi ve başka bir şeye odaklanmaya çalıştı. Azmış bir Baek şu an görmek istediği son şey bile değildi. 

"Evet etkilendim ama senin kadar kötü bir durumda değilim."

Baek Kai'ye yaklaştı ve onu gömleğinden tuttu. 

"Bir fikrim var Kai... Hadi mastürbasyon yapalım!!!"

Kai (@_@)

 

*******

 

**_14-06-08 Tarihli Yazar Notu:_ **

**_Merhaba,_ **

**_Bu hafta bölüm bazı özel nedenlerimden dolayı gecikti. Kusura bakmayın :( bir sonraki bölümü daha çabuk verip kendimi affettirmeye çalışacağım._ **

**_Bölümü tekrar tekrar okudum ama nasıl olduğuyla ilgili bir fikrim yok. Umarım beklentilerinizi karşılamıştır. Ve..._ **

**_Umarım çok severek okumuşsunuzdur..._ **   
**_Yorum yapan, okuyan, beğenen ve bir sonraki bölümü bekleyen herkesi çoooook seviyorum (:_ **

 

**_19-06-09 Güncellemesi:_ **

**_Söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyorum._ **   
**_Hadi mastürbasyon yapalım!!!_ **   
**_asdfgjjklşijgg_ **

**_Ningyoo_ **

 


End file.
